


Fate: Requiem Aeternam

by KaZe0100



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: A few Dragonball references, Evil, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Martial Arts, Multi, Scummy People, Swords, Violence, Weapons, divine beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaZe0100/pseuds/KaZe0100
Summary: This is a new type of Holy Grail. Where there are supposedly seven masters and twenty-one servants. A new grail has spawned, the True Holy Grail, the giver of wishes. One must have at least one of each servant in their possession in order to obtain the Grail. The Year is 2020, sixteen years after the fifth Holy Grail War, where it was apparently destroyed. The Sixth Holy Grail War is about to begin... Or could it be an entirely new Grail?
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, OC/Ishtar, OC/Jeanne d'Arc Alter, OC/Qin Liangyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is technically an alternate timeline, which means different things will happen. Also, spoilers.

She was growing old, and she was sick. Her coughs made that apparent, after taking a look at her, there must've been something wrong with her lungs. He, her first pupil and the last one there. She lay in her bed, all weakened, the once great woman that he had met all those years ago was now laying in front of him, dying, and there was not a thing he could do about it. He couldn't help but be frustrated...

"Takeshi..." the woman wheezed.

"Shishou...?" asked the one named Takeshi.

"I don't have much time left, y'know?" she hacked out a bit of blood, sitting up a bit. 

"Shishou, you ought to rest. Please, do not expend anymore energy than you have. Here, some water."

"It's fine... But... Do you remember when we first met?" 

"That was years ago, in 1608. Thirty seven years ago. I approached you, hoping to find a good teacher to make me a better swordsman, at first you thought I was just some ruffian. You didn't take students yet, though. I practically begged you, even dueling you, you ended up killing me, yet I came back.. Eventually, you still took me. That question evaded me, why Shishou? Why did you take me as your student?" he asked.

"Well, I saw that you were troubled more than anything... You always had a certain confidence to you, Takeshi... But I looked past your eyes, you were in so much pain." she took a break to breath a moment. "When you told me that you were immortal, I was shocked. It was why you came back, you can't die permanently, and you cannot age." she placed her wrinkled hand on his face, "All these years and you haven't aged a day... You and that sword of yours have been the same since I met you, most swords would've rusted by now..."

"Yes..." Takeshi began to cry, "But now... I have to say goodbye to you... You'll go and find peace, but I'll just keep on going... I hate it, you know..." he cried, "I hate being immortal more than anything..."

"Oh hush, Takeshi..." she said, "Look at me." Takeshi did so, "You were my son just as much as Mikinosuke and Iori were, Hell, I even gave you your name. There's so much more I wanted to do with you, but it seems that isn't possible. When Terao left, surely, I thought you would go with him, but you decided to stay by my side. It made me happy that you would be with this old woman..."

"Shishou... I should be the one who's thanking you. You took me in, trained me, and were the kindest person to me. Thank you..." He looked at his master, but he realized that the glint from her eyes was already gone. "You didn't let me finish..." he said, his tears streaming down his eyes, "Farewell... My master..."

*Transition*

He shot up from his bed. His breath heavy. "That memory again?" he asked himself. He looked outside his window at his land. Takeshi Fudo lived in Fudo Castle, built over one thousand years ago, he had inherited all this land. He was the last of his clan, as they all died around the time the Meiji era. Luckily, one of his descendants, Kouta Fudo managed to befriend the Emperor, and all of the Fudo land was untouched for years until Takeshi came back.

"Hey, Master! Just how long do you intend to stay asleep?" asked a white haired woman, sliding open his door. Her pasty white skin was brightened by the morning sun, almost blinding Takeshi. "Remember, tonight's the night it starts."

"Relax, he has it under control. Right, Master?" asked a silver haired man, his skin nearly did the same. 

"Well, good morning to you both, too." responded Takeshi, "And don't worry, Edmond, I have it under control. The catalyst will be arriving today."

"Hmph. We're not even supposed to be participating, yet here you are..." responded the one named Edmond.

"And you're absolutely positive that we won't suffer any repercussions? I mean, being an extra-class master who's basically interrupting a Holy Grail War. It's kind of like cheating isn't it?" teased the woman.

"I wouldn't say that, Jeanne. We'll be fine. You should stop worrying." responded Takeshi.

"I wasn't worrying! Tch! You're a real pest, whatever! Tell us when you summon the new servant." said Jeanne as she stormed off.

"She's still just as volatile as the day you summoned us." remarked Edmond, "That was last week wasn't it?"

"Yup, todnight is when the war starts, we will claim victory. Count on it."

"Then I'll hold you up to it." replied Edmond as he disappeared into black smoke. Takeshi went to the bathroom, of course, the castle had been maintained and renovated by the kinsmen who stayed over the centuries. He looked at the markings that covered his body, they were practically Yakuza tattoos, Hell, they were the inspiration for the Yakuza's tattoos, it's why he always wore long sleeved. He was born with them, and his mother died giving birth to him, it's no wonder why his family hated him. They thought he was cursed. The only one who was kind to him was his older brother, Mutsuki. 

He looked at the the back of his right hand. The Fudo emblem was still engraved with magic on there. Even though he was hated, he was still a child of the main bloodline. It was there since he was one years old. As he showered he reminisced about his life. After this Holy Grail War was over, he would either be mortal, dead, or immortal. He had hoped it would be one of the first two options. After he came out, he saw his butler. 

"Lord Fudo." said he.

"What is it, Juichi?" asked Takeshi.

"Well, Miss Jeanne told me to tell you that she's going out. She'll be back in about an hour." 

"Ugh... She's really lucky she isn't part of normal human history. Otherwise, she'd get recognized."

"May I ask how she came to be, My Lord? I'm familiar with the Count of Monte Cristo, but what about her?"

"I'm not sure myself. I believe that she was created by the grail itself. An evil version of the original Jeanne d'Arc if you would."

"I see. Well, Sir, breakfast is ready. I made you favorite rice, salmon, miso, and pickles today." said Juichi as he led Takeshi to the dining hall. He bought in his breakfast. After setting it down, he bought up a list.

"Thank you Juichi, now, what is today's report?" asked Takeshi as he ate.

"Well, Subaru hurt his wrist last night while working on the field, he was wondering if he could take a break from work a while."

"That's no problem, make sure he rests up so he can get back to work."

"Yes, My Lord. Ms. Alisa Rodionovna has your new shipment of arms at the docks."

"Have some of the kinsmen go out and make the purchase. I can't exactly meet her face to face today."

"It will be done, Sir." Juichi straightened his glasses, "The package you ordered should also be arriving at the docks today. Fudo Industries is also doing well, our profits and sales have not dropped, but they raised by five percent. Congratulations Lord Fudo, you are officially one of the richest men in the world."

"I see." chuckled Takeshi as he was finishing up. "How are the silver mines?"

"They are doing fine, but the workers are all somewhat worried that they might be finding a whole new cave system if they keep going in the mine's Northern Quadrant."

"Have them clear out and send in our specialists to map it out if there is one."

"Yes, Sir. That's all, My Lord."

"Great. I'm going to train, then I'll head down to the office for a bit. There's a bit of paper work for me right?"

"Only a tad bit." 

Takeshi let Juichi take the plates to the kitchen and then went down the elevator. He owned much land. In fact, most of his kinsmen lived on his property of his. The land was a mile long and a mile wide, he had stables, a big garage, training grounds, an enormous garden, and even a flowing river that came from a waterfall. He began to train, over the years, he had trained in martial arts to keep himself sane, in fact, he had nearly learned every martial art known to man. It included both weapons and hand-to-hand, he had also trained with ninjas at one point in his life. They taught him how to shadow-step, he could move faster than the eye could track. Next, it was his magic. He always had an enormous mana storage, other mages could never do as much as he could do in a single battle. 

The Fudo Clan had always specialized in making beams and projectiles out of magical energy. Takeshi opened his hand, the magical circuits surged through his arm, making the green lines. A blue ball of pure magical energy formed in his hand, Takeshi threw it at a makeshift target made of some of the strongest material found on Earth, and it exploded. Luckily, it wasn't too big, but the target was completely vaporized. Takeshi also began to fly, he always enjoyed the feeling, no one else in his family could fly except him, it's how he got around the world so fast. But these days, he couldn't do such a thing, or else he'd be seen.

Training was now over, Takeshi got dressed in a suit and then went to the garage. He had an assortment of nice cars, as would be expected of an aristocrat. He drove over to work, from his castle, which was actually quite secluded. It would always be a thirty minute drive from the Fudo Property to Fuyuki, the nearest city. It was also the headquarters of Fudo Industries. When he entered the building, he was typically greeted by the workers. "President." they greeted.

Takeshi got up the building's elevator, "What's there to fill out today?" asked Takeshi to his secretary.

"Not much, Sir. Our medicinal branch wants you to give the clear for the new herbs to be made into a new vaccine, I'm sure Juichi told you about the silver mine situation, you need to give our specialists the clear."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Sir." she said.

"Thank you, Ryoko, that'll be all."

"Yes, Sir." said she as she left the room. Takeshi began to fill out what he needed to do. It was rather easy this time. His company was so competent that there wasn't actually much to do. Takeshi looked at the reports and the stocks of his company, everything was going well, there really wasn't a need to worry. It took about an hour for him to fill out everything. 

"That ought to do it." He pressed a button, Ryoko came in with a boba milk-tea. "I'm gonna spend the rest of the day off."

"Yes, Sir. I will take care of the rest." 

"Thank you, Ryoko." said Takeshi as he left the office with the drink. He always thought Fuyuki was a nice city. Takeshi was glad that it was built near his castle, and he remembered the events that sixteen years ago. It was back in 2004, when a great battle happened at Ryudo Temple, it was the fifth Holy Grail War, the Holy Grail had apparently been destroyed. Takeshi parked his car down and began walking around. Eventually, he found his way to the docks, where he found a ship with his family's emblem on it. "Is it what I requested?" asked Takeshi to the man on the boat.

"A piece of Oda Nobunaga's sword. At your request, My Lord." said the man, he handed Takeshi the bag. It was just a plain white bag. 

"Thank you, here. You deserve it." Takeshi gave the man a bit of extra money.

"That wasn't necessary, but thank you, Lord Fudo. I'll be able to buy daughter something nice with this for her birthday."

"Tell her I said happy birthday. Have a good day."

"Same to you, Sir."

Takeshi began walking back to his car, the day had practically ended. But then he accidentally bumped into another sharply dressed man. He was also carrying a bag, one that he dropped when Takeshi accidentally bumped into him, and Takeshi also dropped his bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said the man in Persian.

"It's no problem at all." responded Takeshi, also in Persian.

"You speak Persian?" asked the man, "Thank goodness, I got lost, and my Japanese isn't that great."

"Oh, okay, where do you need to go?"

"Well, my hotel. It's Hotel Fuyuki, but there are so many towers in town, that I'm afraid I don't know which one."

"Oh, it's in the center of New Fuyuki, right across the bridge." 

"Thank you." said the man, he looked at the bags, they looked exactly alike, he picked up what was probably his and Takeshi did the same.

"Say, I didn't catch your name." said Takeshi.

"I'm Ismad, Ismad Ali Fatollhi. I hail from Iran, I'm in Japan visiting an exhibit that will open soon."

"My name is Takeshi Fudo, and you say of an exhibit?"

"Yes, it hasn't been unveiled to the public yet. My family has funded it, that's why no one knows. If you want, I can give you an early access."

"Oh, why thank you." said Takeshi, "So Ismad, what kind of exhibit is it?"

"A cursed objects one. All safety precautions have been implemented, so we'll make sure no one is cursed."

"Oh, might I be so bold to ask is there a certain cursed sword?"

"Why yes there is actually. I decided to put it out on display just this once. My ancestor found it in Japan at one point, it's been handed down to me. I've never used it, word is whoever draws it will find themselves dying horribly."

"And this swords name?" asked Takeshi, the sword sounded very familiar.

"The sword's official name is Koki Teno, named after a Japanese demon, it was even said to have been forged by Sengo Muramasa himself." 

"I see..." Takeshi now recognized it. It was his sword, the one that was made from a demon's remains. The very demon that he had slain centuries ago, and the blade that was forged by a friend of his, by Sengo Muramasa. It was lost to him in the 1860's, when he lost the sword in the Second Holy Grail War.

"Takeshi?" asked Ismad.

"Oh it's nothing." responded Takeshi snapping out of it. "It's just that I'd best be going."

"Oh, then it was nice to meet you, the exhibit is next week, I hope to see you there, but if you want, early access is in three days. Here." he gave Takeshi a badge, "It'll grant you V.I.P status, make sure you wear it when you enter."

"Thank you, Ismad. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." said Ismad as they shook hands, then he walked back to his hotel as Takeshi walked back to his car. 

Ismad apparently had possession of Koki Teno, Takeshi's blade. He had lost it over one hundred years ago, and had actually been searching for it since then. He remembered how it fell down a chasm, it was the day he lost the war. But it was more of a draw, he had an archer class servant back then, a divine spirit no less. But he still lost, he remembered how he killed the other master in a fit of rage. Takeshi just sped up his car until he got home. The sun was beginning to set, it was almost time. Come midnight, the war would start. The other seven masters all probably had their servants, boy would they be surprised to see a master of an extra class appearing.

When Takeshi got home, he saw that Jeanne had returned, she was with Edmond in the library. They were reading books and talking to each other, then noticed Takeshi. "Hey, Master!" called Jeanne, Takeshi looked over to her. "You got the catalyst, yeah?"

"Have it right here." Takeshi lifted the bag. 

"So we shall have our third team-mate by mid-might hmm?" asked Edmond.

"Yeah, the war will start, and the fighting will likely begin by tomorrow. 

"Then call us at mid-night, come on, your butler said dinner is being prepared. Do you want us to join you or what?" asked Jeanne.

"Yes, that would be nice." responded Takeshi

"I never figured out why you want us to even join you. Servants don't need food."

"Well, it helps replenish magical energy, besides, I get lonely some time."

"Hmph, creep." remarked Jeanne.

*Hours Later*

It was the dead of night. Takeshi took his servants to the place in the property with the most magical energy density, the garden. It was filled with what seemed to be hundreds of sakura trees. Many of the petals were falling now with the wind. It was time. Takeshi walked over to one of the trees, "Brother... I wonder if after this war if I'll ever be able to become the base of one of these trees." he said. Jeanne and Edmond were told that the Sakura Tree garden was also the burial ground of he main bloodline of the Fudo clan. "It's time to begin." Jeanne and Edmond nodded, they were not dressed casually anymore, Jeanne had her cape and armor on, whilst Edmond wore his cloak.

Takeshi opened the bag and placed the piece of the sword onto the summoning circle, it began to glow. "Hear me, oh mighty spirit of vengeance! I call upon thy name to have you aid me for this war! My essence shall form your body, and your blade shall forge my fate! For I am Takeshi Fudo, the Master of Avenger. If thou dost accede to my will COME FORTH TO ME!!" 

There was a bright flash a pillar of light shot to the air, one that swallowed Takeshi whole. When the smoke cleared, there stood a new servant. She wore a purple short Kimono, her leggings rose to her thighs. Her light hair was brightened by the moonlight, it was not the servant that Takeshi was expecting at all. But he recognized her, she died centuries ago and yet here she was. 

She began to speak, "Shinmen Musashi-no-Kami Fujiwara-no-Harunob-" she lost her composure and laughed a bit, "Sorry, let me start over! Servant Saber, Shinmen Musashi at your service! Make my stay a fun one, Master!" she said.

Takeshi could do nothing but stand and stare at awe, as did the other two servants.

"Sh-shishou...?"

"Eh?" she took a look at him closer.

"Takeshi...?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this timeline, Musashi was legit a woman, she ain't from a different world. She's just portrayed as a guy for some reason in this history.  
> Takeshi calls her "shishou" which technically means "master". I just didn't feel like using "sensei".  
> Fudo Castle is a fictional place, no castle exists like that. For the Fudo emblem/Takeshi's Command Spells, just look up Squad Four's from Bleach.  
> His whole life story will be explained in the next chapter.  
> Made my own summoning chant, I hope it works.


	2. Chapter 1: Tachihara's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi has summoned his third servant. The Holy Grail War has begun, however, he and his master have some catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi's whole life story in this chapter folks.  
> Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I'm completely accurate with the events in his story. I had a few creative liberties.  
> Jeanne: First Ascension Form.  
> Edmond: Third Ascension Form.  
> Musashi: First Ascension Form.

"Sh-shishou...?"

"Eh?" she leaned in to take a closer look at him. "Takeshi...?" it seemed that she was just as shocked as Takeshi was. "It... I... It's been so long!" she suddenly shouted with more excitement than anything. She jumped down from the pedestal, and gave him one of the strongest hugs he had ever felt, despite that she was about five foot four, where as Takeshi was five-seven. She even lifted him off the ground, "It's so great to see you! Have you been well?! Oh my goodness, you even grew taller!" she shouted while spinning around.

"Yes, Shishou! It's great to see you, too! Just please put me down!" shouted Takeshi back, Musashi all but ignored her pupil's words.

Edmond and Jeanne were in pure shock. "Wait a minute, what the Hell?!" asked Jeanne, this made Musashi stop, "Why is there a saber servant!? You said you'd summon an avenger class!"

"Yes, I was wondering that myself. Would you care to explain, Master?" Edmond asked.

"Hey, I'm just as confused as you two are. Shishou, you're a saber class right?" she nodded, "That's weird, I could've sworn that I had Nobuna-" Takeshi suddenly remembered. "Ismad..." he said to himself. Ismad had a bag that looked exactly like Takeshi's, and it contained a piece of a sword. _"Then that means..."_ It hit him like a train. _"Ismad is the Master of Saber?"._ "But it doesn't make sense, it shouldn't have even worked. I'm not the Master of Saber, does it mean we switched? We must've been summoning at the same time, the catalysts reacted to each other, and we wound up switching servants?" he asked himself.

"That's complete bullshit." replied Jeanne to Takeshi's theory.

"Well I don't know!"

Then Musashi spoke up. "Well, when I was at the throne, I heard someone calling for me, but when I tried to go to him, I felt like I was pulled into another direction, and the next thing I knew, I was here. Speakin' of which, where are we?"

"Oh, where are my manners. We're at my castle. Fudo Castle, welcome, Shishou." he said, regaining his composure.

"Wait, _your_ castle?!" asked Musashi, "Since when did you have a castle? You never told me that! You always just told me that you were just a traveling immortal!"

"Yeah... Sorry... I just wanted to draw little attention to me as possible. I'm the heir to the Fudo Clan, well, technically I'm the last living one."

"I thought you were some traveler all this time, and it turns out that you're the heir to one of the most powerful clans in Japan." pouted Musashi, "Well, I've gone over it. So, you gonna tell me your whole life story?" she asked.

"I suppose I owe you that much. Jeanne, Edmond. I need you two to go confirm if we really did switch servants. Search the whole area around Hotel Fuyuki, if we really did switch servants, then Ismad will be just as confused as I am. Stay hidden, and mask your magical energy signatures." commanded Takeshi. 

"Alright then. You get caught up with your master then." said Edmond. "Let's go." said he as he flew off. Jeanne jumped after him after a grunt. 

"Follow me, Shishou."

"You got it, 'Master'." said she, then laughed a bit. "Nah, it sounds kinda weird, calling mt own pupil my master. Even if I am a servant, it still is weird."

"So just call me, Takeshi. Shishou."

"Then that's what I'll call you. Say, do you have any udon? I'd love to try some twenty-first century udon."

They walked into the castle, "Juichi!" called Takeshi.

"Yes, Lord Fudo?" responded the butler.

"My new servant was summoned, have the cooks make a bowl of modern udon and prepare another room!"

"Yes, My Lord!" replied Juichi. He came downstairs and went to go notify some cooks. When he came back, he led them to the dining hall. "I shall prepare the room right away, Sir. Miss." he bowed to Musashi.

"How many servants do you have?" asked Musashi.

"Quite a lot of them. All descendants of the original kinsmen, and all of them are mages. They all even know that I'm in the Holy Grail War. It's why this place has so much magical energy. There's a field that'll keep it in and protect the castle from any attacks. My grandfather, Katsuhiko put it up over eight-hundred years ago."

"Wait, if he did that eight hundred years ago, that must mean you're from around that era?"

"Yeah, I suppose I only told you I was about two-hundred years old. I'm very sorry."

"No, I'm not mad." Musashi chuckled, "I'm just surprised." The bowl of udon was placed in front of her, she began to slurp it right up. In the middle of eating, she looked up at Takeshi. "So, you gonna tell me your life's story?"

"Sure, let's start at the very beginning. My family is one filled with mages and was far ahead of the rest of Japan, as they built this castle, the very frame was made from iron, and reinforced with magic. Like I said way ahead of their time. Anyway, the oldest member of my family that I knew of was Katsuhiko Fudo, my grandfather. He was married to a poor woman, in fact, he was the first to do so. It was said that her kindness drew my grandfather to her. When they were married, she gave him three children. First it was twins, my uncle, Saburo, and his younger twin, my father, Hajime. Nine years after they were born, their younger sister was born, Mayako. But, about a week after she was born, Saburo murdered her. I never knew why, my brother told me that Father told him that Saburo was just insane. Anyway, Grandfather disowned and banished Saburo after he found out."

"He'd never be the same after losing one of his sons. After that, he was much harder on Father than he had ever been, seeing as he is now the only heir. You see, my clan had a tradition for the main bloodline's heir to _earn_ a blade that would be theirs permanently. At one point, a meteor had crashed on a near-by mountain, in it, contained titanium. Back then no one knew what it was, but a priest told Grandfather that what was in there was from the moon, and it was stronger than anything they had. So, Grandfather took Father to the mountain on a snowy winter night, and expected him to climb the mountain, retrieve the lunar titanium, and come back alive. I don't know the details, but what I do know is that a wolf mangled my father's left arm, and blinded his left eye so he killed it with a stone. When he returned to my grandfather, his left arm was gone. My Grandfather just told him to stop bleeding."

"Wait, stop bleeding?" asked Musashi, now eating another bowl. "That's insane, you can't stop a wound like that. That's messed up!"

"I agree, my father tore some clothing and wrapped it around his stump. He would later have it cauterized. So he became the facially scarred, one-armed head of the Fudo clan. After that event, Katsuhiko trained him in magical energy projectiles and blasts. Father needed to make a technique he could do with one hand, and make it as powerful as possible. So he decided to condense all his magical energy into one beam, into his index and middle finger. If he did it wrong, it would blow off his two fingers, but he managed to succeed, though his finger tips were burnt. When he was seventeen, he married my mother. She was a servant named Aika, she first gave birth to my older brother, Mutsuki. Four years later, it was the year 1127, and I was born as Tachihara Fudo on what would be October twelfth. My father loved my mother very much, but when I was born, a strange light shined outside, and my mother died giving birth to me."

Takeshi lifted his sleeves, to reveal what seemed to be Yakuza tattoos, flowers decorated his right and a dragon coiled around his other, with koi fish and oni decorating his left. "See the flowers?" Musashi nodded, "I was born with these markings, they were flower buds back then. It was no wonder why my father hated me. With that light outside, the markings and my mother dying while giving birth to me, everyone thought I was a cursed child. But I would still receive the emblem on my hand, it's engraved magically, given to all of the members of the Fudo Clan. But throughout my childhood, I was treated mostly with disdain, my own father hated me, though he never beat me, it was more like I never existed. The only ones who were kind to me were my brother and most of the servants. But, when I turned seventeen and my brother twenty-one, the flowers fully opened up, and I just stopped aging all together. Four years later, my father said that he was stepping down as the clan head, and my brother became Lord Fudo."

"As for me, I decided that I would leave. I was twenty-one, and it was clear that I wasn't wanted here anymore, so I told my brother, we said out goodbyes and... I never saw him again."

"That's awful." said Musashi, "You were driven away from your home. What happened next?"

"Well, I ended up traveling the world after exploring what I could of Japan, it took the rest of the 12th century, my ability to fly made it much easier to do so. I didn't know where I was going, but after leaving Japan for the first time, I found myself in China in the year 1200, and it's where I began learning Chinese Martial Arts for the next hundred twenty years. It helped keep me sane, and I traveled all across China, pretending to be a Chinese man. I eventually found the Shaolin Temple, where I trained and lived there for twenty years. It was there I befriended a boy named Zhou Fu, he was a nice kid, and made my stay very enjoyable. When I left, he told me that he was tasked with reaching enlightenment, and told me that if I ever wish to visit him, he'd be in the near-by cave. When I left, I went to explore more of China, and I practically saw everything. In 1320, I went Europe. I went around, and it was quite nice. But when the Black Death happened in 1346."

"It was there I died for the first time, but came back only a minute after. I saw my body just fade away, and I knew that I couldn't die permanently. I spent the next hundred or so years traveling across Europe, learning Martial Arts and their culture as well. Eventually in the year 1439, I went back to Japan, it had changed, and I was unfamiliar so I just explored all over again. I went back here a few times, I saw Mutsuki's descendants were doing well. So I just went around Japan, to how much has changed. Eventually, I befriended Sengo Muramasa."

"Wait, _the_ Muramasa?!" exclaimed Musashi, "You never told me that you were friends with him! C'mon!" she pouted again.

"Anyway, I caught wind of a demon who was terrorizing a town. I heard that her name was Koki Teno, so I went to take a look at her. Her skin was a blood red, as were her eyes. Her two horns could easily gore any normal person, a club that was twice her size, and she always had a giant gourd of alcohol near her. I asked Muramasa if he could make a sword out of an oni's remains, it was possible, but I needed to slay one first. So I confronted Koki Teno, the battle was fierce, she had managed to kill me three times before I finally managed to slay her. She basically disintegrated, leaving only her bones and a bit of blood behind. I had Muramasa forge the blade, one made out of an oni's bones, and laced with it's blood. It was a unique blade, serrated on the back side, and longer than the average katana. After those events, I finally had a proper katana to carry around with me."

"I remember that." interrupted Musashi, "You told me that the sword was cursed, and that only you could control it. When I took a look at it though, I thought it was a thing of beauty." 

"Well, looks can be deceiving. Anyway, I spent the next few years traveling after thanking and saying goodbye to Muramasa, in the later parts of the 1500's, I went back to China. I met a woman named Qin Liangyu, I spent a lot of time with her. Her beauty was like non-other, eventually we fell in love with each other, she was one of the few who knew my secret. But our relationship was a secret, one that we had to break off when she had to get married. It was hard, I don't know why I didn't try harder to keep us going, but I just left after saying a short goodbye. I broke her heart y'know, just leaving like that. It's one of the few things I actually regret in my long life. When I left in 1595, I went back to Japan. I just wandered for a few years, until 1608."

"And that's when you met me." Musashi said cheerfully, finishing up her second bowl of udon. 

"Yeah, you called me a delinquent when you first saw me because I had no sleeves. I asked to be your pupil and..."

"I said no. So you and I fought. I ended up killing you, but when you came back and explained it to me, I took you in, and gave you a new name. Do you remember the reason why?" she asked.

"Because I was troubled, I'll never forget that moment you told me the truth. After that, I accompanied you on many of your journeys, including your duel with Kojiro. Eventually, as time passed, you began taking on more students. It was even under you that I Niten Ichi-Ryū Kai."

"Oh that's right. Your very own sword style, except you never really showed me how you utilized it. Instead of using a katana and wakizashi, you just used two katanas. Is that right?" she asked.

"Yes, I based the style off many of your teachings, Shishou, I also developed Ittoryu Kai. I invented it after you died, both of these styles that don't utilize defense as much because I can't really die. But back on track, after you were gone, I went back to wandering. After two years, in 1647, I went back to China, and it's there I reunited with Lianlian." Musashi looked confused, "It was the nickname that Qin Liangyu let me call her. I accompanied her for her last year, she really was happy to see me, and I was happy with her. But tragedy struck when I was with her, inspecting troops. Her horse was spooked, no one ever knew why, she fell right off and..." Takeshi remembered how she died, "I held her in my arms as she died. I remember that she was trying to say something, but I was too distraught to find out what she was saying. So a few days after I left China, I went back to traveling the world."

"I spent the next centuries going everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_ , when the Americas were discovered, I flew over there. When their war of independence was being fought, I spent my time looking at the battles. I traveled all over the place, seeing the American Frontier, and it was beautiful. I met many people along the way, all of them I had to say goodbye to. But at least I knew them while they were alive. Heh, I was the only ever Japanese person they saw, but it was always the worst when I stayed the same, and they died all frail and old. It really did hurt, I suppose you know that more than anyone. In the 1860's, I learned about the Holy Grail War. I thought that this could be my one chance to end my immortality, if it truly granted any wish, then I could finally die, so I joined up."

"My servant was an archer-class divine spirit. She needed a host, so I got one from a family of mages, Tohsaka was her name. She became my servant, we actually bonded. Me and a Goddess, her name? Ishtar." Takeshi proudly proclaimed.

"Wait, you were friends with a Goddess? That's awesome." 

"Yeah, it really was. But it was not too long, the war was a draw. The master of berserker managed to take down Ishtar, so I killed the master with my own blade. In his dying movements, he cursed the sword right out of my hands, and it fell into a chasm, and that was the day I lost it. The enemy servant couldn't do anything anymore at that point, so he just faded away. Once again, I held someone close in my arms as they died. Only the host was left behind, I remember just putting her back into bed at her home. Then once again, I left Japan, my chance to end my immortality gone. I kept missing the grail wars after that. But in 1937, I returned to Japan and saw what a horrid thing it became. I came back because I had heard rumors of a cursed katana going from owner to owner. All of them dying horribly, bisecting themselves, cutting themselves up, impalement, and it didn't help that it's a serrated sword."

"Japan had fallen so much. It was completely different, nationalism and warrior culture ran rampant. People cheered as innocent Chinese civilians were killed, calling them less than human. After that I was drafted and put in the military, right in time for the Rape of Nanking... What I saw, will forever be with me. I saw people being killed left and right, civilians, parents trying to desperately flee, children being burned alive, men being buried alive, all the while the Japanese soldiers howled with laughter. I lost my temper and began killing as many Japanese soldiers as I could, until they shot me dead. I re-spawned back in Japan and then spent the next few years assassinating Japanese generals, any that I could find. Even during World War II, I found myself assassinating them, after all, they were the same monsters as the guys on the field."

"When the bombs dropped, it was finally over. I left Japan again, I didn't even care about Koki Teno, I just wanted to leave the monster that Japan had become. I got word that Hideki Tojo was being executed, so I watched it, and when he was hanged, I felt satisfaction. What dissatisfied me was the fact that a scientist by the name of Shiro Ishii was still alive. That bastard went unpunished for his experiments in Unit 731 because he gave info to the U.S and he was pardoned, so I assassinated him too. The next few years I spent in America, trying to help the Japanese-Americans who were wronged by the U.S. In the 50's I went to go learn Wing Chun, with Grand master Ip Man, and I trained along Bruce Lee. In the year 1980, I heard of something quite peculiar."

"After getting to Japan, I learned that Fudo Castle was to be returned to it's rightful owners. The Emperor during World War II didn't let it be touched, not by the military or the other parts of the government. All this land had been untouched. It was said that one day, the descendants of an unknown Fudo clan member would return in the 20th century. I guess they just didn't pay attention, because the 20th century was almost over. I learned that one of Mutsuki's descendants, Kouta Fudo, befriended the emperor of the Meiji Era and had him keep the place safe, he was the last Fudo, they all died out from some sort of sickness. But anyway, people would pass the test by knowing the name of the unknown Fudo. Many tried, and they were arrested for lying to the Crown Prince at the time. When I went to meet the prince in December 1st, 1980, he asked me who the unknown was."

"Answering correctly would mean that I was the rightful heir. So I said my original name, Tachihara. I was correct, and from that moment on. The descendants of the old kinsmen from back then all welcomed me back. I finally became Lord Fudo. After centuries, I had come home, of course I had the place renovated a bit to be more modern, but that's not important. I moved in, and kept looking for Koki Teno, until I find that there was a new Holy Grail war, the fifth one had no victor. The grail was apparently destroyed, so this grail is a new one, I guess. Anyway, most people had already become masters, so I had to break the rules, I managed to become a master of an extra class. An master of avenger. The Mage's Association and Chaldea all don't know. They'd probably try and stop me if they did. That brings us to now, where I somehow managed to summon you."

"I'm happy that I'm finally able to tell you my whole story, Shishou." 

"And I'm happy to finally hear it all. You've been through a lot, haven't you?" she asked as she caressed his face. "Look at you, all these years and you haven't aged a day..." but before Musashi could say anything else, Jeanne and Edmond returned.

"It's confirmed, Master." said Jeanne, "The Master of Saber has summoned an Avenger class servant. It would seem as though you two really did switch."

"Were you two seen or sensed?" asked Takeshi.

"No." responded Edmond, "He has his two sabers with him. I couldn't identify them, but I could sense they're both very strong. Will they be our first opponents?"

"Securing the strongest class is the first priority. We do more investigating tomorrow." his servants nodded. Takeshi looked at his right hand, where the Fudo Clan emblem was. It was now covered by his command spells. It was the same exact shape, as the emblem. "So it's begun..."

"So? What happens now, Master?" asked Musashi.

"We're gonna wait for three days. Ismad is a master, he'll know I am when he figures out my bag had a catalyst as well. The moment I make it to the early access exhibit, he'll be targeting me. Be ready to fight at that time. But for now, let's all go to sleep."

"Ugh, how many times do I have yo tell you? Servants don't need sleep. Stop telling us to go to sleep." retorted Jeanne.

"I still prepared rooms in this nice castle of mine. Come on! It's a courtesy from me, and a good way for you guys to replenish magical energy. Just go!" said Takeshi back, rather annoyed,

Edmond let out his evil laugh, "He has you this time, Jeanne!"

"Whatever! I'm going, I'm going..." grumbled Jeanne.

"I'll see you in the morning Takeshi." said Musashi as she yawned.

"Goodnight, Shishou."

"Hehe... Goodnight, Takeshi."

It had been a long time since his master has said that to him. For that, Takeshi went to bed not with a feeling of dread for the war, but happy that he finally got to hear that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi's sword looks like Uramasa from Shinkenger.  
> Okay, so I know an Einzbern was the archer's master, but this is an alternate timeline where Musashi was a woman, got it? Like I said, creative liberties.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle of the Sixth Holy Grail War is to begin very soon. The opponent is likely Ismad, but how exactly will the battle of this bizarre war go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter with the first battle actually happening.  
> Damn this one is long.

The three days leading up to the early access of Ismad's exhibit passed by rather quick. When it was time to actually go, Takeshi armed himself. He looked at his collection of guns, he grabbed two Colt M1911's, one was a gun-metal grey, and the other one was black. When Musashi looked at Takeshi loading his weapons, she looked confused. "I've heard of bullets, but what kinda bullets are those?" asked she.

"Remember I told you I have a silver mine?" retorted Takeshi, Musashi nodded, "A lot of that silver is used for my bullets. Magically enhanced, they can curve, and are custom made. meaning they're untraceable. Even I'm not allowed to own firearms, so, I have to have untraceable bullets."

"I see, guess I'm just not that used to seeing you use anything else but a sword." she chuckled. 

"Yeah, when I first used one, I was pretty taken back too, but hey, they're practical. Besides, I can already cut any old bullet out of the air with a sword, these are just little bonuses for fights if I can't just use a sword."

"Got it." she followed Takeshi as he walked to another room, where there were many swords. Musashi looked around in awe, this room was very old, she could tell. But there was not a speck of rust or any sign of age on any of the swords. "This room... is this where all your family's swords are held?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to need some help." Takeshi walked up to two of the blades next to each other. "Tsuki Okami, Yami Tamashi, Father, Brother, I ask for your help. Just this once, please, lend me your blades." The glass that held the blades glowed a bit, then opened up,, as if they had answered Takeshi. Musashi stared in awe at the black blade that supposedly belonged to Takeshi's brother.

"Hey, what is that sword made of?" asked Musashi, completely in awe, she looked at the completely black blade. It shined in the light, the temper was clearly visible, and it was clear that this was a sword could cut through anything. The sharpness was unbelievable. 

"I don't know. I was already gone when Brother went to go get the material for his sword. All I know that this mysterious black metal is unknown, and humanity may never find out what it is. But we should get going." said Takeshi, "You should probably be in your spirit form, after all, we don't know if he'll have his servants out in the open with him. Remember, be prepared for anything." Musashi nodded then dissapeared.

Takeshi casted a spell on the swords to hide them. He put on his jacket and then got into his car, many of his servants lined to wish him luck for the possible upcoming battle. "So come back safe, Lord Fudo." said Juichi.

"Don't worry, I will, and I might come back with a few new faces. So be ready to prepare some rooms, got it?" responded Takeshi.

"Of course Lord Fudo, we'll do that right away. Let's go." said one of the servants, a few more nodded and ran off with her to prepare more rooms for guests.

Takeshi then drove off into the night. When he was getting to exhibit, he saw that many nicely dressed people were going. It was clear that the early access was for the more wealthy people, as they were all V.I.P. Takeshi drove into the lot, and got out of his car. He began walking to the museum, looking out for Ismad. _"Remember, Ismad likely already knows that I'm a master in the war, look out for him and his servants."_ Takeshi thought to his own servants.

 _"You got it. I can already sense magical energy. They're already inside, be careful, Takeshi."_ replied Musashi.

 _"The moment we go inside, they'll sense us too, you got a plan, Master?"_ asked Jeanne.

_"Actually, yes I do. Edmond, materialize yourself. You'll blend in perfectly as one of my guests."_

_"Very well, then."_ Edmond then showed himself. He had his cloak on, and dusted off his hat, "What will you have me do, Master?" he asked.

"Once we're inside, scout around, ask questions about Ismad, and stay away from the servants you saw. We don't know their names, so be very careful not to get caught. If you are caught, come back to me, Ismad won't out himself, I'm guessing."

"Very well, then lead on."

"Hang on, let me mask your magical energy. It'll at least make you harder to detect." Takeshi raised his arm and covered Edmond in some kind of blue light. "There, now lets go." Takeshi and Edmond began walking towards the museum, they stopped at the entrance.

"Name?" asked the man in the front.

"Takeshi Fudo. I'm on the V.I.P list." responded Takeshi, the man checked the clip-board.

"You're on the list, but who is he?" asked the man.

"He is my guest. His name is Thomas Dimont."

"Alright then, go on ahead."

Takeshi and Edmond were then let in. "Well played, Master." said Edmond, "I will get going." said he as he walked off into the crowd.

It was truly quite the spectacle. Takeshi had never seen so many supposedly cursed objects in one room. Many people, all of them sharply dressed were examining them. Takeshi also noticed that there were people walking around, they had a plate with cocktails on top of them, it was also somewhat of a party, as there was a table of luxurious food. The people were all either looking at the artifacts or just talking to each other. Takeshi grabbed a cocktail and began to converse with one of the guests. "A fine evening we're having." said he.

"Oh, Lord Fudo. Glad you could join us." said a man, "And yes, it is quite the evening. I mean, how often is it that we see a cursed object exhibit for ourselves first before it's opened to the public?"

"I know what you mean. Tell me, I'm not very familiar with the host, Ismad. Do you know anything about him?" asked Takeshi.

"Well, his family is a well known family from Iran, they run things like museums and history centers. His father had recently died, so he took all of it over."

"I see, what else is there?"

"He's intending to open a new museum in a few months, it's going to be right here in Fuyuki, all of this is going to be moved there eventually, with even more cursed objects." said another woman in the group.

"I see, so this new museum, it'll have all of these cursed objects and more?" 

"Yes, it'll be wonderful. I wonder what'll be in there?"

"Great, thank you for your time. If you'll excuse me." said Takeshi. As he was walking away Takeshi already looked frustrated. "Well that didn't tell me much, I hope it's going better for Edmond."

*Transition*

Meanwhile, Edmond was asking as many questions as he could. To make himself look less threatening, he took his hat off and spoke with a softer voice. "Excuse me, mademoiselle." said he as he bowed to a woman.

"Oh um... do you mean me?" she asked whilst incredibly flustered.

"Why of course, tell me, do you know anything about the host? What was his name...? Ismad?"

"Yes, yes I do. I saw him earlier, he carried around his prized possession, it was said to be a cursed sword. He also told me that there's going to be some sort of an event tonight."

"An event, eh? I assume that he did not tell you what that might be?"

"No, I'm sorry, he said it'll be a surprise."

"Then that's too bad, thank you for your time, then." Edmond began to walk back to Takeshi, thinking about what the "event" could really be. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, he could sense the magical energy, it was a servant that was tapping his shoulder. Edmond practically spun around, his arm raised. 

"Geez!" shouted the girl, yet she was wearing a tail-coat. She was blonde with a ponytail and emerald green eyes. "Talk about jumpy."

"Sorry about that, I'm very on-guard these days." Edmond didn't recognize this person, he'd never seen her before. Had he? He thought back and thought she looked very similar one of the saber servants he saw. Perhaps this one was the one who had their face covered. If he tried to leave now, he'f out himself. Takeshi should've made him harder to detect, "I should get going." he said calmly.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you yet." said the girl.

"I really must get going." But before Edmond could leave, the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him into a museum hallway. The windows were tall, the moonlight shined right through it, and there was not a single soul other than him and the girl within the hallway. "What do you want?" asked Edmond, putting his hat on.

"I just want to talk." responded the girl, "First of all, what's with the cape?"

"It's just my style. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I just think it looks cool." she looked out the window, "The moon sure is beautiful tonight. But the second thing is, you're a servant aren't you?" asked the girl.Edmond was quick to raise his hand, almost blasting her with a beam, "Hey! Hey! I'm not here to fight! It took me a while to figure it out. I felt a strange presence so I thought I'd check it out, it led me to you, but your magical energy was masked, so it took me a moment to figure out that you were a servant not another mage." she nearly shouted.

"Explain yourself..." Edmond said quietly, his hand still raised.

"I mean it when I say I'm just here to talk. Judging from your reaction, you are one, just like me. Only difference is, I'm guessing that your master ain't a sack of shit." she said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Edmond asked, now lowering his arm.

"Has he used a command spell yet?" 

"No, it's been a while since we were summoned, he hasn't used a single stroke. Why, has yours?"

"Yeah, you bet. The very moment he received them three days ago when he summoned his last servant, he immediately used one and said we are to do everything he says. So I kinda can't disobey him. The things he does to us... makes me sick to my stomach..." she looked down, "I hate it... I hate _him,_ how he touches me... us..." she growled.

"I see, are you not disobeying him now?"

"So far his orders were to never harm him, don't talk back, do whatever he says any time, anywhere, and to not stir up any trouble at the exhibit. That doesn't include talking to you. Too bad he wasn't specific enough. Listen up, he's a novice mage, so he can't even use telepathy. My name is Mordred Pendragon, I was summoned with my father, Arthur Pendragon, and for some reason, we have an avenger class servant, her name is Oda Nobunaga. Any questions?"

"Just two, Mordred."

"What is it?" she asked.

"What is this 'event' I hear about?" asked he.

"Can't say, no matter how much I want to. Look, get back to your master. The next time we see each other, we're going to be trying to kill each other. So next time, either free us or kill us... it's up to your master. So what's your second one?"

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't this betraying your master?" asked Edmond, almost getting ready to fight.

"Cause I hate him. Like I said, he's a sack of shit. He constantly abuses his subordinates, does whatever he likes to us. We couldn't even get summoned by a decent mage, sure he's kinda smart, but he can't even hear me. And he's not even that far, the fact that he can't communicate telepathically is saying something."

"Is he the one who sent you? To try and lure me into a false sense of security, so he can make sure I'm the first to fall?" Edmond asked.

"No, I'm on my own. Whether you trust this info or not is up to you. See ya." said she as she walked off. Edmond wasted no time in getting back to Takeshi. He practically ran back to the main hall, looking around, he spotted Takeshi and walked calmly over to him.

"What have you found Avenger?" asked Takeshi.

"One of the Saber servants talked to me." responded Edmond.

"What? You guys didn't fight?" 

"No, we didn't. The servant gave me some information. Her name is Mordred, he also has Nobunaga and King Arthur as his servants."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"From the looks of it, she despises her master. I do not trust this information completely either. Either she is lying to us and luring us into a trap, or she speaks the truth."

"That is a possibility, but why go as far as to reveal their true names?" asked Takeshi, he was getting suspicious. "We can't worry about that though. I saw Ismad. He didn't see me, but I get the feeling he knows we're here. I saw two other women with him, those could be his other servants. I also heard of some sort of event, have you?"

"Yes I have. Mordred did not tell me what it was. I have a feeling we'll find out soon." said Edmond. The lights all turned off and the stage now had all the spotlight. 

_"I can sense them."_ said Jeanne, _"They're all right behind the curtains."_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome our gracious host, Ismad Ali Fatollahi!" said the announcer.

Ismad came out the curtains. He was followed by three others. Edmond could easily recognize Mordred as one of them. There were two others, all of them dressed in suits, "Good evening!" said Ismad, in Japanese. "It brings me great joy to see you all here. The fact is that this can not be done without all of you. Soon everything in this exhibit will be open to the public and very soon, everything in here will be moved to an all new museum, made for these supposedly 'cursed' objects!" everyone roared with clapping and cheers. Edmond and Takeshi clapped along, Edmond noticed that Mordred was making eye contact with him.

"Now, the moment that all of you have been waiting for! This 'event' that you all hear about! It is time!" Ismad nearly shouted on the microphone. At first nothing happened, then a woman next to Takeshi fell down, Takeshi checked on her. She had just feinted. The same began happening to other people in the crowd, at an alarming rate.

"Master, look." said Edmond. Takeshi looked to Ismad, who was now cackling maniacally as the last few people stood. 

"Too bad you all won't enjoy the new exhibit! All of you shall be fuel!" he shouted.

"What.. is going on..." asked a man as he collapsed to the floor. Finally, the last few people who were standing about all but collapsed to the floor. All except Takeshi and Edmond.

"There you are... Takeshi." said Ismad. "I believe you have something that belongs to me. So where are they? Where is the servant that you _stole_ from me?" asked he.

"I could say the same to you. Looks like we just exchanged bags, didn't we? I suppose that since a fight is inevitable, I guess that there's no need to hide anymore, you two." The moment Takeshi said that, his two other servants materialized themselves. Jeanne and Musashi were now standing right alongside Edmond.

*Hero the Gathering-FGO*

"Well then, if that's the case. Then go!" shouted Ismad to his servants. They all geared up. One of them now had full armor, covering her face and entire body. The other one had a dress but also armor, she seemed to hold something invisible. The last one had to be the avenger class servant, she had a cape, a sword, and long red hair. The servants all clashed, Edmond with Mordred, Jeanne with the blue saber, and Musashi with the avenger, who was probably Nobunaga. As the servants fought, Takeshi engaged Ismad, trying to put a quick end to it all. 

Takeshi began firing bullets as Ismad took cover. "I knew the moment I summoned an Avenger class servant you know?!" he shouted, "The dead of night is the perfect time for a saber class, but you summoned at the same time. And we wound up switching servants!" Ismad pulled out a magical pistol and returned fire at Takeshi.

"Then tonight's the night you're gonna give me _all_ your servants!" Takeshi reloaded and kept on firing at Ismad."

*Transition*

Edmond flew around, firing beams at Mordred, who either blocked them or shook them off. Eventually, Edmond flew right up to Mordred who couldn't react in time and was blasted with a full on shot right to the face. Mordred was sent flying back into several cases. When she got back up, about half of her helmet was blown right off, and she looked at Edmond. "Weren't you saying something about us fighting? Don't look so surprised." he said.

"I ain't surprised. Just pissed off that we _are_ fighting and that your master hasn't killed mine yet!" she shouted as the rest of her helmet came off and she began attacking Edmond again.

Musashi blocked the blade of Nobunaga with ease. They moved at what could've been the speed of sound. Blocking each other's katanas and parrying with their blades. "To think that I'd be fighting the demon king!" exclaimed Musashi, "Why are you a woman though?" she asked repelling Nobunaga with a strike. 

Nobunaga laughed, "I could be asking you the same thing! Why is the famous inventor of Niten-Ichi Ryū a woman?" said she as she charged once again. Jeanne was fighting who could only be King Arthur. Jeanne summoned flames and Arthur dodged. She drew her sword and attacked with both her flag and sword at the same time. 

"Heh, you could drop the act." said Jeanne, "I know you're King Arthur, so why don't you just take that shit off your sword?" 

"I see. Then that rat really told you who we were." said Arthur. She took the essence that covered her sword. 

"But what I would like to know, is why you're also a woman? The legends clearly said 'King'." mocked Jeanne, "Don't tell me, you slept your way up?" she asked while she smiled maniacally.

"Silence!" shouted Arthur as she charged towards Jeanne again. Their weapons clashed, making loud sounds that the people nearby outside the building could surely hear. Takeshi realized that they'd be seen and these people were all just passed out, they were still alive. So they had to move this battle elsewhere, or else they would be killed.

"Alter! Avenger! Shishou!" shouted Takeshi, "Follow me!" said Takeshi as he flew right through the roof. Takeshi's servants all dematerialized except for Edmond who just flew after Takeshi.

"What are you waiting for you fools! Go after them! Red Saber grab 'that' then carry me!" Mordred went outside then came back and picked Ismad up and they began jumping after Takeshi.

*Fade*

They flew for quite a while. "Master! I see them on our tail!" shouted Edmond.

"That's fine, I need them to follow us!" shouted Takeshi back. They eventually landed in an open field. The moon illuminated the entire place, giving it a very mystical feeling. "Time to put these to use." Takeshi uncovered the two katanas on his hip and threw aside his suit jacket, then began to roll up his sleeves. He drew the two swords as his other two servants materialized themselves. "They'll be here in a likely a few seconds. The plan is for you three to take on their servants, and I'll deal with Ismad and whatever he has."

"You moved us to prevent casualties?" asked Edmond, "I see, here they come." he said suddenly. Out of the trees, three figures jumped out. They all landed in front of Takeshi's team. Mordred out Ismad down, he was now carrying a stick of some sort, Takeshi couldn't tell what it was, as it was wrapped with something.

"It's to stop running, Takeshi, this ends now." said Ismad he took the wrapping off. It revealed a katana, it was longer than the average one, too. The white scabbard gleamed in the moonlight, the blue and black details were easily seen off the same scabbard. The hilt was reflecting the moon just as well, "Never drew this thing. Because I heard the legend that everyone who uses this sword in a fight ends up dying horrible deaths. So I never used it, but I'm thinking of letting one of my servants use it to kill you..."

"The name of that blade is 'Koki Teno', I'm sure you knew that. And it was originally mine, a bastard like you doesn't deserve to have that sword." growled Takeshi.

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Ismad, "What makes me a 'bastard'?"

"I've read your mind. Your wish is just to have everything."

"That's right! Everything! Money! Power! Sex! I want it all! Hell, maybe I'll even have this world! Then the possibilities would be endless."

*Ignition-FGO*

"My point exactly, take them." Takeshi said to his servants. They all rushed forward, going to meet their opponents.

"Get them!" shouted Ismad, his servants moved in to engage Takeshi's. As the servants began to fight Takeshi began running towards Ismad, trying to end him as quickly as possible. As far as Ismad new, the sword was just cursed. But Takeshi knew the blade well, he knew that the oni he had fought was still somewhat alive. After all, he was the one that killed her, so she allowed him to swing around her remains. Anyone who she hadn't chosen would draw the blade, and that would be enough for the curse to take effect. All Takeshi had to do was knock the scabbard right off. That or he could just cut his hands off and regain his sword.

Ismad saw that Takeshi was charging for him and somewhat panicked, "Blue Saber!" he shouted. Suddenly, Arthur leapt away from Jeanne and blocked both of Takeshi's swords with her own. "Protect me with your life, Saber!"

"Understood, Master." responded Arthur. Takeshi began fighting with the saber class servant in front of him. He noticed that her defense was incredibly tough, he had to up his game if he wanted to beat her. 

"Alter!" shouted Takeshi, Jeanne looked up, she was currently helping Musashi with Nobunaga. "Release your Noble Phantasm on my opponent!"

"Are you kidding me!? They'll know my name if I use it!"

"Just do it!" 

"You better know what you're doing!" Jeanne disengaged from Nobunaga and drew her sword. "This is the howl of a soul filled with hatred!" she was suddenly covered in flames. "La Grondement Du Haine!!" she screamed. The scorching fire charged it's way to Arthur, it hit her and it burned her.

"To this extent, even...!" she didn't get to finish, as she was impaled by several spears from the ground, although it didn't kill her, but it did completely disable her. Her armor was broken and she could only kneel, "Damn... I was beaten...?"

"Stay right there..." said Takeshi. 

"That Noble Phantasm, I don't know it...?" asked Ismad, he noticed that he was now defenseless. He saw that Takeshi was right about to kill him, "PROTECT ME!" he screamed. Both Mordred and Nobunaga jumped away from their opponents and managed to block Takeshi's blades, Nobunaga then blew fire on Takeshi, burning him alive, killing him. With the sudden lost of magical energy supply, his servants all dropped down to their knees. For a moment everything was silent, as Takeshi's corpse burned, Ismad began to chuckle. "I... I did it..." his chuckle turned into a full on laugh. "I did it! I did it, I did it, I did it!" he looked at Takeshi's weakened servants, "In this war, you don't disappear that quickly, what say you become my servants?" 

*Fade*

"That won't be happening." said Takeshi's voice. A figure walked through the trees and much to Ismad's surprise, there was Takeshi. 

"H-how...?! She killed you...!"

"And I can't die, period." Takeshi fired a magical energy blast to repel the enemy servants. He jumped to his swords and picked them up, there was not a single scratch on either of them. "We can do this all night, but you and I both know that will not be necessary. Ismad Ali Fatollahi, on this night, I shall slay you..." said he as his servants began to get back up, all the while Arthur managed to stand up, but it's clear she was struggling. 

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Edmond, "Our immortal master returns!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Jeanne as well, "I must say, that ability of yours is quite useful!" 

Musashi said nothing, she just smiled and nodded, all the while Ismad was now shaking in hi shoes, "Do whatever it takes to kill him! Understand?! I want him dead!"

*Zoro Battle Theme (Skip to 00:13)*

"Looks like someone wasn't listening, let's go. Expect a Noble Phantasm, it's time to end this." Takeshi's group moved forward, ready to fight once again. Edmond slammed both of his hands on the ground and dark energy hit Mordred as the servants engaged each other, Takeshi ran towards Ismad once again,

Ismad flustered and needed Mordred to protect him once again. Takeshi sheathed one of his swords and used his Ittoryu-Kai style, his strikes were now heavier, not to mention, far stronger. Mordred was now legitimately having trouble, and was visibly struggling. On the other side, Nobunaga couldn't balance all three servants at once. She axe kicked Jeanne and threw her as hard as she could, then breathed fire on Edmond, but was slashed by Musashi. 

"Blue Saber!! GET UP!! By command spell, I order you! USE YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM!" Arthur used everything she could to get up. She received some magical energy from Ismad and got ready. 

"You FOOL!!" screamed Nobunaga, "You hardly have any magical energy left!" but it was too late. Because of the command spell, Arthur could not stop now, and she was charging her noble phantasm.

"Sheathed in the breath of the planet, a torrent of shining life. Feel it's wrath- EXCALIBUR!!" she screamed with all of her might. Her sword was golden and now she shot forth an enormous golden beam. Takeshi wouldn't be able to evade in time looks like he would die again. But Musashi jumped in front of him.

"Takeshi! Activate my third skill!" she shouted, "Hurry!"

"Right!" Takeshi placed his hand on her back, she got into stance.

"Alright! I'll aim for that!" Musashi made some kid of X with her two blades. The beam managed to stop right there, then when the smoke cleared, both Musashi and Takeshi were unharmed.

"Wh-what? HOW!" asked Ismad, "But it hit you! You both should be dead!" he shouted.

"A novice mage like you won't even know about what a servant can really do. You've lost... give up, you don't have to die tonight..."

*Fade*

"That's impossible! Red Saber! Use your Noble Phantasm!"

"You fucking idiot!" shouted Mordred in response. "Why didn't you listen to our Avenger, you complete dumb-ass!!!?"

"Like I said, game over..." Takeshi kept on advancing on Ismad. 

"Th-this can't be happening... I won't let it!" in a move of complete desperation, Ismad drew the sword and slashed right across Takeshi's chest. 

Takeshi audibly screamed in agony and fell back, only Musashi caught him. "TAKESHI!!" she screamed. "Bastard!" but Takeshi grabbed her shoulder. 

"No need..." said Takeshi, his wound began to heal, "Look..." every servant now looked over. Ismad had just drawn Koki Teno. Suddenly he held the sword with two hands, he flipped it upside down and got ready to impale himself.

"NO! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I-" he was cut off when he plunged the blade deep into his stomach, he pulled it out slightly, the serrated side dragged his intestines with it, he began to repeat it over and over.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Until he lay dead on the floor. His intestines all over the floor, scattered. "Heh, he finally got his... good riddance..." said Mordred, she dropped to her knees, her sword clattering to the floor. Edmond and Jeanne walked over to Takeshi, they bought Nobunaga along and threw her down, all beaten and bloodied. Edmond and Jeanne weren't exactly in good condition either. Jeanne's cape was now completely tattered, so she threw it aside. Takeshi walked over to the corpse of Ismad, he grabbed the hilt and ripped it right out of the corpse, then he picked up the scabbard.

"It's good to finally have you back..." Takeshi said to his sword. He sheathed the blades he used, "Father, Brother, thank you." then he turned around.

"So what will you do with these servants?" asked Edmond.

Let me ask them..." responded Takeshi. "So...? How do you all feel making contracts with me before you disappear?"

"I don't really care..." responded Mordred.

"It is up to you, we stood by whilst he did horrible things..." added Arthur.

Nobunaga said nothing. 

"Then it's settled, I have a practically unlimited amount of magical energy. So I'll be fine. So let me ask all of you. Am I worthy of being your master?" asked Takeshi.

"Well, you're probably better than that piece of trash!" exclaimed Mordred. Suddenly, all of Ismad's former servants' injuries were healed. "Proper intros are in order then. Saber Class, the name's Mordred. Nice to meetcha!"

Blue Saber stood up. "Servant, Saber. Allow me to ask of you. Art thou my new master?"

"Yes, I am." replied Takeshi.

"Then my name is Artoria Pendragon, I shall be your sword, alongside your others."

Finally, there was Nobunaga, who stood up straight once again. "I am the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Avenger, Oda Nobunaga. Let us go and conquer, Master." she said, now a wide grin on her face.

"Great, now let's go home, all of us. I got rooms prepared for all of you."

As Mordred cheered and they all began walking back someone watched from a tree.

"Sir." she spoke.

"Yes?" asked a man on the walkie talkie.

"Ismad has died."

"What a disappointment he was. Even for a novice, I expected better."

"Then what will we do now?" asked the girl.

"Well, it seems Takeshi Fudo really is an official master, even though he's not supposed to be in the war. Get Akira ready, he'll be fighting Takeshi next."

"Yes, My Lord..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Tsuki Okami means "Moon Wolf", and I'm pretty sure Yami Tamashi means "Dark Soul"  
> Again, Koki Teno looks like Uramasa from Shinkenger.


	4. Chapter 3: The Second Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle has passed, now that Takeshi has gained the most powerful of the knight class servants, it is time for him to move on to the second target, the master of the strongest class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's starting point takes place only a few hours after the battle had ended.

Takeshi sat with all of his servants, all but Mordred. It seemed that they were all waiting for her. Suddenly, she came right into the grand hall, a towel resting on her shoulder. "Man! Rich people have the _best_ water pressure!" she exclaimed, "Who knew showers could feel so good! And thanks for the clothes you gave me! They're real comfy." she said, sitting down with the other two saber class servants, they were now dressed in clothes that Takeshi gave them. Artoria wore a white dress shirt top with a skirt and leggings, Musashi wore a red sweater and short-shorts, and Mordred wore a tube top and shorts. On the other side, Jeanne wore her jacket and dress underneath, Edmond just took his cloak off and Nobunaga was dressed in dress pants and a suit jacket, with a rather revealing shirt underneath.

"Now that we're all here, we can get this meeting underway. I'm going to discuss our strategy." said Takeshi, "Let's begin. So I'm sure you all know, there are currently six other masters. There is one in particular I've decided to set my sights on. The Master of Berserker, due to the rules of this Holy Grail War, there are certain class advantages. The Berserker class is one of upmost importance, I've gotten the strongest of the knight classes and a class purely for attacking, now I need even more strength. Here's the plan, we grab the berserker class servants, then we take down the cavalry class masters. After that, come the knight classes." explained Takeshi.

"So we take them down one by one then?" asked Nobunaga. "However, did you account for the fact that the other masters have already started battling? Perhaps some of them could already be dead." she said. 

"I agree with Lady Nobunaga." said Artoria, "There is always the possibility that the other masters have killed one another and taken the servants. That in turn would make it more difficult for us to obtain more servants. As far as I'm concerned, each master only needs one of each class."

"That's the thing. Most masters won't have as much magical energy as I do. The only reason you're all here is because of my massive reserves. The other masters will need some way to boost their magical energy levels. That's why they can only have one of each class. My guess is that they'll discard their own other servants and keep one when they only need one of each class. They'll need to think and decide which servant can work best for them, but I don't need that, I can easily contract all of them if I wanted."

"So you basically have an advantage over them?" asked Jeanne, "And if some of the masters are in cahoots with each other? What will you do then?" 

"I'm planning to let you guys handle that. It doesn't look like Chaldea or the Mage's Association know i'm in the war yet. They'll find out very soon. Once we attack the Master of Berserker, they'll know and we'll have both the other masters and those two groups on our backs. We won't be safe much longer. So we lay low tomorrow, I still have no intel on who the master is, but my informants will know very soon." said Takeshi.

"Wait, informants?" asked Musashi, "I get that you're rich, but what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, yeah..." said Takeshi nervously, "You promise you won't get mad?" he said with a nervous grin.

"No..." responded Musashi, now suspiciously.

"A while back, I might've made a blood oath with the local Yakuza, the Shimada Syndicate. And befriended a Russian Mafia group known as the Ledyanoye Bratstvo, or the Ice Brotherhood. They're the ones I get my guns from. Their bosses really like me, so they lend me their men from time to time."

"I knew it! You _were_ a delinquent! Making friends with gangsters." laughed Musashi, "Well, as long as they don't do horrible things."

"They don't, The Shimada Syndicate are kinda business men, and the Ice Brotherhood really only deal weapons. The two groups are allies, they also know about magic and stuff like that. The leader of the Brotherhood comes from a family of mages and so does the Shimada Syndicate both gangs are filled with mages. They know all about the Holy Grail War. They both don't really fight, unless they have to."

"That's good, then."

"Anyways, that's it, tomorrow, we're all going out. I can conceal presence of servants so we'll be fine, for now, get some sleep. I have rooms for all of you." said Takeshi, he stretched a bit and walked off. The rest of the servants did the same, they all walked off, except Mordred. 

"Hey." said Mordred. Takeshi turned around, "Thanks... for treating us like you actually care." she said, "You're a real step up from that bastard."

"It's important for Masters and Servants to build good relationships." responded Takeshi, "I believe treating them like my comrades and friends does that. Good night."

"Night." responded Mordred as she walked off. 

They all had a peaceful night, sleeping the rest away.

*They Next Morning*

Everyone was woken up by the house servants, they all walked to the grand dining hall and had breakfast to replenish their magical energy. "Where is Master?" asked Nobunaga.

"Lord Fudo is currently training outside." said one of the servants, "Oh, Lady Nobunaga, could I get you some more rice?" he asked.

"This will do, thank you." she responded. They all finished up and that was the time that Takeshi came back in, covered in sweat.

"Great, you're all done. Once I shower, we head out. I'm going to be meeting an informant today. Well, he's less of an informant and really more of an ally." Takeshi quickly washed up, and they all went out. All of them were dressed casually, and Takeshi masked their magical signatures. They walked to a very large and luxurious onsen. "This particular one is owned by the Shimada Syndicate. It's where I usually go. Don't worry, they're all really nice people." They all walked inside, and they saw a man with full Yakuza tattoo sleeves at the front desk.

It was clear that he was an elderly man. His hair was completely white, and was bald except for the sides. Yet there was a certain atmosphere around him that was incredibly threatening. He looked up, with vicious intent with his eyes, "Hey look, this onsen is only for-" he stopped when he put his glasses on. "Oh! Takeshi!" he said, immediately lightening up.

"Hey, Gramps. I bought the party I was talking about." replied Takeshi.

"Great, let's see. Five women, and one guy. Great. Head on inside, the others are waiting for you. Ryusei is waiting for you." said the old man dubbed "Gramps".

As they went inside, they made their way to the separators for the genders. Takeshi turned around. "Just hang out with them. Have some leisure time. I'll get the information I need, then we'll head out." Takeshi was about to head in with Edmond, but Jeanne stopped him.

"Why here of all places?" she asked, "Couldn't you guys have met somewhere else?" 

"The question isn't 'why', it's why not." responded Takeshi before heading in quickly. 

"Ugh. Fine, whatever." said Jeanne, Musashi chuckled a bit before they all entered. As the girls waked through the changing room, they saw the women of the Yakuza. 

"Oh, some new faces!" one of them said.

"Hey, you're the boy's friends aren't you?" asked another.

"I never knew he had such pretty girls! Ah, my youth." another remarked.

"Yeah, we're his 'friends' I guess you could say." said Musashi. They all dipped themselves into the bath water. "So how do you know Takeshi?" asked she.

"Well, my husband and I were at the Blood Oath Ceremony about six years. You see, our leader really likes the boy, and his grandson, Ryusei is like a brother to him. So Takeshi was allowed to become a honorary member of the Shimada Syndicate. He already had his tattoos, although he won't really tell us who did them for him." said a woman. The others chuckled, and said that they remember vividly when Takeshi had joined.

"Wait, blood oath?!" exclaimed Jeanne.

"Y-yes. What's wrong?" asked the woman who was just speaking to Musashi.

"Do you mean that they exchanged their own _blood_ with each other?" asked Artoria, clearly disgusted.

"Goodness no!" the woman nearly shouted. "What I meant was that there was a bowl of water, they both poked their fingers and dripped some blood into the bowl. Then they both had a sip of sake to finalize it." 

"Oh thank God. I thought they cut their hands and shook on it. Blegh." 

As they continued to chat, we go over to where Takeshi and Edmond were. They walked into the bath part. "Oh hey! It's the kid!" shouted one of the men. The others cheered and greeted Takeshi, Edmond said nothing, typical. 

"So how've ya been?" asked one of the men.

"Well, you know, busy." responded Takeshi. "You know where Ryusei is?" asked he.

"In the private room. We'll talk later I guess." said another, "Who's your friend?" 

"He's one of my servants." said Takeshi.

"For real?!" exclaimed one. "What class is he?" 

"Avenger." responded Edmond.

"Ha! Cool!" shouted another, "Don't that mean yer evil?" 

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Simpletons! I have gone beyond good and evil, I am merely vengeance." said Edmond

"Badass! Yo, Kid, this guy's awesome, don't worry, we'll keep his secret. Now go on, Ryusei's waitin' for ya."

"Thanks guys." Takeshi said before moving inside another door. When he went inside, there was a smaller but more decorated bath, it faced a small zen garden. There was a guy there, he seemed to be no older than Takeshi, at least physically, yet was covered by Yakuza markings. "Well, aren't you quite the young lord, having a bath as nice as this all to yourself." said Takeshi. The guy turned about.

"Oh, Takeshi. I can say the same about you. You're a Fudo after all." said Ryusei as Takeshi entered the water, "Nothin' like taking a nice warm dip on a cold autumn morning is there?" asked Ryusei to Takeshi.

"You said it." responded Takeshi, "Anyway, you got the information I asked for?"

"Straight to the point, eh?" remarked Ryusei, "See that tablet?" Takeshi looked to his left and grabbed it and turned it on. There was picture of a mountain, in there he could see a metal door. "The mountain's outside of the city limits. Now that door you're looking at is where the enemy master is. Managed to get one of my familiars through the doors. Didn't get to far before it got crushed, last thing it saw was a bunch of chimeras. Unlike anything I ever saw before, seems like it's their own custom type. I'm afraid I couldn't see their servants. Whoever planned this out is smart, I'd be careful if I were you."

"I see, looks like I'm in for a hell of a fight." responded Takeshi. "Can you lend me some of your men?"

"Sure thing, you sure you really need them? You've got some of the strongest servants. You do right?" asked Ryusei jokingly.

"I believe in them. But the only way to find out is for them actually fight." Takeshi said as he stood up in the bath, Ryusei did the same. "You're leaving too?" asked Takeshi.

"Yup. Oh! By the way, Grandpa wanted me to give you some bamboo shoots, they're fresh." Just talk to Hayata he has 'em.

"Oh, thanks man."

"And another thing. Alisa and I are getting married." said Ryusei happily.

"Is that so?" asked Takeshi, "Aren't you both seventeen?" 

"Who cares! We're gangsters, this will forever seal the alliance." responded Ryusei.

"Well then, congrats. When is the ceremony?"

"The day after tomorrow. If you're attacking the other master tonight, then you'd better survive this one, dude. I'm counting on you, 'Mr. I can't die', heh, what am I sayin'? Of course you'll live."

"Damn straight. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, definitely." Ryusei walked into his own private locker.

Takeshi began walking outside of the room. Edmond was still there chatting with the other guys. "Hey, time to go."

"Very well." said Edmond. He got up and began to follow Takeshi. "And the others?"

"Got it." Takeshi communicated telepathically to the other servants. _"Time to go."_ said he.

Takeshi and Edmond entered the locker room. They got dressed and went to the lobby. Then the female servants came out. "Oh, Kid, before you leave." said Hayata, "Old Man Shimada wanted me to give you this." He bought out a plastic bag, and it was filled with bamboo shoots.

"Thanks, Gramps. We'll be taking out leave now." responded Takeshi.

"Heh, no problem. Feel free to drop by anytime."

"Will do." Takeshi and his servants left the building. He got on the phone. "Ryusei has asked you guys to help me?" someone on the other side responded. "Alright, tonight at midnight, the mountain, west side. That's the place we'll strike. Plant the explosives then you guys guard the entrance." Takeshi hung up, "We'll be striking tonight. We know the master's location."

"Sounds good. So what's the plan?" asked Mordred.

"Later."

The day went on normally, until midnight.

*Hours Later*

Takeshi's group arrived at the mountain's west side. There were six men. "Hey, Boss." one of them called. "Huh? Where are your servants?" he asked.

"All in spirit form, you got the stuff I asked for?" asked Takeshi.

"Let's see. Mark 14 EBR, with a recoil stock, sniper scope and extended magazine. Three frag grenades, and glock 18 with a drum mag. All here, courtesy of Miss Alisa. We've also have enough C-4 to blow a hole in that door and enough to cause a landslide." said the yakuza guy. "You weren't kidding about guns blazing."

"Good. Set some on top of the door, a little 'accident' will happen and the rubble will block up the door." 

"You sure? People might hear it." said another guy.

"This place has a bunch of fuel tanks. I'm sure an accident is prone to happening. Plus, we're miles away from Fuyuki, I somehow doubt it." 

"I see, very smart. Anyway, you ready to get this underway, Boss? After you go in, we'll guard the entrance."

"Thanks. Detonator?"

"You do it. Hey! Get to some cover!" The other five. "I'll count you down. Three... Two..." Takeshi prepared the button. "ONE!" Takeshi pressed it. The following blast was loud and enormous. But the door was very clearly busted down. "Good luck, Boss." said the yakuza man.

"Thanks." responded Takeshi. "Materialize." so his servants did all ready to fight. "Let's go." they all went forward to the battle that was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started, makes me real unhappy. (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡


	5. Chapter 4: The Master of Berserker Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is upon them, after this, it is either victory or defeat, there is no other option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my best to be more consistent now.

Takeshi went in, he seemed to be alone. This was the very place where Ryusei's familiars were destroyed. Undoubtedly, the enemy knew he was here, judging from how loud the blast was. He had his rifle pointed in every direction, no enemies just yet. He located something on the floor, as he walked closer, he saw what it was. It seemed to be some type of bat, "Ryusei's familiar..." said he. As he examined it, the lights in the hallway turned on, and the entrance was sealed shut, it seems that the bulkheads had activated. Takeshi practically jumped up. He looked around, pointing his rifle. The walls split open, then several creatures came right through. 

Some of them were humanoid, with extra limbs and animal parts. Others were on all fours, looking more animal like, having different creatures. "Chimeras... Like nothing we've seen before alright." They were downright terrifying to look at, to the point where Takeshi felt like vomiting. Some of their skin was falling off and released a putrid smell. Some even looked like they were humans with elongated limbs and like an un-dead. "Are these even chimeras?" asked Takeshi. He fired on one of them with his rifle, it tore right through one of them. "Least they're pretty easy to kill. I'll let you guys know if I need help." Takeshi saw another one, and shot it through the head this time. They easily tore right through.

Takeshi got distance between them and kept firing. To be honest, it was getting quite easy, they were quite slow and not very durable. Takeshi's silver bullets were magically enhanced after all, they can cut through anything. But a click snapped him out of it, he began to reload. But not a second after he put in the magazine, he was pulverized into the ground by one behind him. When he respawned, he saw his corpse, it was completely flattened. blood everywhere, and his organs spilled all over the place, and his rifle was a bust as well. "Damn, these things... They're strong..." 

_"Strong, but not very durable, I'll take it from here."_ said Mordred.

"Then I leave it to you, come on out Saber!" She materialized, full body in armor and helmet hiding her face. 

*Knight of Rebellion (Fate Apocrypha)*

"Heh, this won't be a problem, now watch me fight this time!" said she as she threw her sword right through several chimeras. She then immediately kicked one straight into the ceiling. Mordred rushed forward and grabbed hold of her sword, as more chimeras poured through the wall, Takeshi drew the glock, he unloaded every single bullet he had upon the hoard, then had to reload. He then saw several behind Mordred as she was slaughtering them. With one bullet, it tore through all of them, and before it hit Mordred, it curved around her and hit another. "Damn, I can see why you have a silver mine. It's all for bullets?"

"Yup, magically enhanced silver bullets. If more people had these, it'd be trouble. Good thing only I have them." said Takeshi as fired more shots. But it was no use, more and more chimeras kept pouring into the room. "So many of them." Takeshi looked at his ammunition. "One drum left." he placed his gun away. He reached behind him and pulled something out. It was a three-sectioned staff, he held one end and swung it so hard it chopped through a chimera. He caught the other end with his other hand and held the middle.

"Whoa! What the Hell is that?" Mordred as she chopped through a chimera. 

"A three-sectioned staff, picked it up in the Shaolin Temple in China." said Takeshi as he sliced through more of them. "Thanks, Zhou." 

_"For a blunt weapon, it can sure cut."_ remarked Nobunaga.

"It's just my strength." responded Takeshi as he hit another one into the ground. On the other side, Mordred swung her sword down, cutting one in two and punched a hole in another one. She kicked one aside and slashed through several. 

"I think that's all of them." she said, "Damn, how'd ya like that?" she asked Takeshi.

"You're definitely not very trained. But I suppose that has it's own charm." Takeshi and Mordred looked forward and saw another door. A bigger chimera came out, this time, it was clearly more dangerous, not to mention bigger. But it also looked more like a traditional chimera. It had a lion's head, a snake as a tail, and a goat along with the lion. It snarled and growled. "Saber class servants, materialize." Musashi and Artoria showed themselves in front of Takeshi and Mordred. "Take it." said he. Musashi was the first to jump forward. She slashed it twice and Artoria was next, she cut the snake right off. The chimera hissed and spat poison right at them, but they easily evaded. 

"Red Saber!" shouted Artoria. 

"Yeah! Yeah!" said Mordred. She threw her sword straight into the chimera's main head and used her knee to drive the blade deeper. She then grabbed the handle, "Take that you fiend!" as she dragged the sword down, and then up again. 

"O wind, scatter away!" shouted Artoria, she shot invisible wind from her sword.

"Can you return this slash?" Musashi sheathed one sword and slashed it twice, large pillars of energy synced with every slash. Then she jumped into the air and slashed with and x, the slashes hit the chimera, now it disintegrated with the rest of the chimeras. 

"They have to know that we are here now. What are your orders Master?" asked Artoria. 

"We advance. Through those doors likely rest the Master of Berserker." Takeshi then switched to communicating telepathically. _"Since I have only had you guys show up, he may not know that that I am the Master of Avenger, we'll have the element of surprise on our side."_

_"So you intend to keep us hidden for now?"_ asked Jeanne.

_"Yes. Any problem?"_

_"Hmph, none."_

Takeshi looked at his sabers. "Let's go."

As they walked, looking out for what could be there, a distorted voice spoke. "I'm impressed really. You managed to kill all of my chimeras. I suppose the Master of Saber is to be congratulated. Come on in, and we shall see what you are made of." 

"Let's go. It seems we tricked them." said Takeshi to his servants. 

They began to go forth, towards the metal doors. When he was right in front of them, they slid open, revealing nothing but darkness. Takeshi signaled over to his saber servants to go in first. They walked into the darkness, "I cannot see a thing..." said Artoria, "Be warned, Master, there is something happening here." suddenly it hit her along with the other two. "You two feel that?"

"Yeah..." said Musashi, shaking. "That's one massive magical energy signature... To think that the doors were hiding it..." she and the other two stopped walking, "Wait, it's... dropping?" 

"It is... Why?" asked Mordred. "Master?"

Takeshi entered the darkness, "I can sense it... Hang on... This is-" before another word was spoken, the lights turned on, one by one. It was a row, it revealed something. Someone, a girl, her hands bound together and she was hanging from the ceiling. She wasn't really wearing much, her flowing black hair wasn't flowing anymore, in fact, she looked hardly alive. There was some kind of tube that was on her belly, it went down right into the ground. When she heard the lights go on, she started slowly opening her eyes. The ruby-red eyes was what sealed the deal. Takeshi knew exactly who she was.

"Tohsaka…? Ishtar?" he asked.

"Huh? _That's_ the divine servant?" asked Musashi.

Then before anyone, she spoke, "Tetsu...?" she smiled and began to cry. "It's been so long..." her tears began coming down.

"What a touching reunion. You sure know your heroic spirits, be they divine or just a normal spirit." said the same distorted voice.

"You fucker! You let go of my Goddess!" Takeshi shouted, "Show yourself, coward!"

The rest of the lights turned on, the space they were in was enormous. It must have been at least the size of an entire baseball stadium, counting the bleachers. In the center, right next to Ishtar, there was a throne. There sat a man, he seemed to be in his early thirties, yet his hair was greying. "You've come a long way, Master of Saber." he smirked, "Akira Watanabe, pleased to meet you." 

"I don't give a damn what your name is... Give me my servant back..." growled Takeshi.

"Easy... He's tryin' to play you..." whispered Musashi. Her swords at the ready, Mordred placed her off hand on the hilt. Artoria lifted her sword, fighting stance at the ready.

"Tetsu!" Ishtar shouted with a hoarse voice, "Careful! He's not what you-" she was cut off by the tube glowing blue. She shrieked in pain. Takeshi couldn't say anything. 

"That's enough out of you." said Akira, "She was never your servant, just my benefactor gave her to me for extra magical energy. After all, a divine spirit has plenty. Now... I think we've stood around for too long. I only need one of his servants, kill the others." said he.

Suddenly, three beings materialized. There were two women, one was clad in purple, and she had hair that went all the way to her feet. The other was had her hair neatly tied, she wore some kind of uniform. Takeshi recognized her, but not the last one. He had black scleras, red iris', and blue hair. He was growling, clearly a berserker with an enormous madness enhancement. He wore gold armor and had a cape, he was definitely Greek or Roman.

"Recognize any of them?" asked Mordred.

"Just one, see the one in red." his servants nodded, "Florence Nightingale. Never would've thought I'd meet her in a Holy Grail War."

She seemed to notice the conversation. "Thomas? So you're a master and you're alive?"

"That isn't my name, Florence."

"Not that it matters now. It seems that I must kill you. I'd rather not, give up your servants."

"I can't do that. Sorry, but it looks like we're going to have to fight. He bought up his staff. He held both of the ends, as if he were using batons."

"Kill them." said Akira.

The three enemy servants charged forward, "Take them!" responded Takeshi. Musashi and Mordred both ran forward and began attacking, Artoria did the same. Musashi met blades with the woman in purple. Their katanas clashed and sounded through out the whole space. "Sei!" 

"Kei!" responded Musashi, "Can you return this slash?" 

"I beg your pardon!" the women jumped back and shot her bow. Musashi dodged it and they kept fighting. Mordred was blown back by Nightingale. 

"Sterilization!" she shouted as she hit Mordred with a grenade, her armor protected her. "Emergency treatment!" five shots from a pepper box pistol were fired, all of them hitting Mordred.

"Shut up!' shouted Mordred, she jumped forward and kicked Nightingale, but instead of the blow actually landing, her leg was grabbed and she was thrown right to the floor. "Damn it... What kind of freak are you?!" Mordred swung her sword which cut into Nightingale, but she let it happen. Mordred felt her chin feel a massive amount of pressure as she went flying up. In the air, she slashed at Nightingale, this time, damaging her. 

"I will save you... even if I must take your life." she said, her red eyes through the smoke. "The real treatment has commenced. Have you prepared yourself?" She pulled out another anti-tank grenade and pulled the pin, she used it as if it were a club, Mordred was sent flying, last second, she threw her sword at Nightingale. She caught it but this time, Mordred ran and slugged her as hard as she could. This time, Nightingale was the one sent through the air. 

Whilst all that was happening, Artoria battled the male berserker. "AUUGH!" he screamed. Both of his fists slammed into the ground, Artoria was sent of her feet, servant threw a punch at her and she blocked it. "Fuh!" she grunted, her sword was invisible, so it was a surprise for the berserker when his hand was cut in half. But instead of feeling any pain, it only seemed to anger him even more. 

"Offer me... Your... Life..." he said in a strained voice. 

"He's strong... But I will not lose." she charged forward and spun. Not being able to see her attacks, the berserker was confused when she managed to hit him two times. "Hyaah!" with another slash of her sword, she knocked him off his feet. But before she could do anything, he pivoted in the air and kicked her in the chest. This stunned Artoria enough to break her defense.

"DIE!" screamed he. Before he was hit by a barrage of bullets. Takeshi was now shooting at him. 

"Saber! Get up!" he shouted. The berserker screamed at him, but had to raise his defense against Artoria again.

"I thank you, Master!"

"Keep him company!" Takeshi began running up to Akira. When he saw this, he began to shoot magical energy at him. Takeshi evaded or blocked them with his staff. He fired back with his glock, at least until it clicked. "Last mag..." he cursed. He attached something to it and threw it in front of him to distract Akira. When he fired a beam into the gun, the smoke bomb exploded. 

"Damn... Where are you!" shouted Akira.

He looked up to see Takeshi flying in the air. "Take this!" shouted he, firing a blast. It hit Akira, incinerating him, and clearing the smoke. There wasn't a trace of him left. "I got him." said Takeshi, "Now it's time."

"Fool..." said the servant in purple.

"What are you talking about?' asked Musashi.

"I believe you're about to see in a moment."

Back over in the center. Takeshi looked at Ishtar, "Hang on, I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Tetsu, wait! He's still-" she was trying to warn him.

Suddenly, Takeshi felt his right side feel a punch, his right eye went dark, and he felt nothing. He realized that his top right of his head had been blown right off. He felt everything going dark. He had died again.

He rematerialized besides his servants, they managed to repel the enemy berserker servants back. "You alright?" asked Musashi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like 'Akira' wasn't the real master. It's whoever's up there, the one who shot me." responded Takeshi.

"A fine bit of detective work there." said a voice. There was something off. It was so high... so young...

"It can't be... A child?" asked Artoria.

The final light turned on, revealing a boy. He couldn't have been older than ten or eleven, yet there he was, holding an anti-tank sniper rifle. "You killed my proxy..." said he,

"And for that, it's time to die. Takeshi Fudo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishtar: Second Ascension  
> Raikou: First Ascension  
> Nightingale: Second Ascension  
> Caligula: Second Ascension.


	6. Chapter 5: The Master of Berserker Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true Master of Berserker is unveiled. He is truly a boy? Will Takeshi even find it in himself to murder a child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real battle begins.

Another shot was fired, Takeshi attempted to evade, but felt something hit him in the heart. He saw that it was an ordinary bullet. He respawned only to be shot again. This time, he ducked behind cover. Then he was joined by his servants. "He killed me two times. With ordinary bullets no less. Just how good is he at sniping?"

"So what will we do?" asked Artoria, "Will you call upon your Avengers?"

"Not yet, you three take those servants, I have to free Ishtar... After that, I'll call upon the others. I figured it out, the whole reason he can supply those servants while being a kid, he's using her as a source of magical energy, that tube thing, it's draining her. She'll die, I can't let that happen... Ready? GO!" he shouted. His servants all jumped out. Takeshi waited for the right moment and fired a magical energy blast from his hand. The beam streaked across the room and almost hit the boy, but a chimera jumped in his way. The beam exploded on contact with the creature, and Takeshi found another bullet buried within his forehead. Takeshi respawned again, and got back to cover. "Damn, I'll have to wait."

As the servants fought, Akira began to move. Takeshi saw this and fired another blast of magical energy. The beam almost made direct contact, but at the last moment, Akira ducked down and only the wall was hit. Takeshi flew up to get a better view of his enemy, and saw something. There was some sort of plug that was attached to the boy's back. A cord ran from his back into the place where he was first standing, "Is that-?" said he before getting shot again.

When Takeshi respawned he saw Musashi fighting the male servant. "Shishou!"

"What?" she asked. 

Takeshi fired a blast and knocked the male servant aside. "Look!" Takeshi fired a blast into the wall where the cord was attached to. "Attack it! That's the source of magical energy!"

"I'm on it." Musashi began to run towards it.

"Oh no... Caligu-" Akira stopped himself, "Berserker number three! Stop her!" he shouted, but it was too late, Takeshi had heard the name. 

"Caligula?" he asked. Caligula suddenly stood in front of the battery and attacked Musashi.

"GRAH!!" he cried. He slammed his fists into the balcony and kicked Musashi in the stomach, she was sent back and began to fight him yer again. 

"Damn! Takeshi! I've got my hands full!"

"I can't use a noble phantasm, the whole place'll collapse... I have to save her." Takeshi prepared to fire a blast to the battery, but yet again, was shot through the head. When he respawned, he realized that he had no other choice now. "Alright you three! Let's go!"

Three new figures appeared. They all began backing the saber class servants, this of course shocked Akira. "How?!" he looked at Takeshi, "You're the Master of Saber!" but he realized it, "No way... An extra class master?" Takeshi only smirked, "Just wait until Chaldea finds out!" he fired, actually missing for the first time. But in his distress, he actually missed. Taking his chance, Takeshi flew up quickly and fired a beam. It incinerated Akira's gun, and he had to flee. But was stopped by Edmond.

"Purple Berserker!" screamed, "Defend me with your life!" 

Suddenly, the woman in purple fired several arrows at Edmond, he saw that there was now rage in her eyes. "Don't you dare..." she growled, "Touch him!" she jumped and slashed at him, repelling Edmond. She was joined by Nightingale, all of Takeshi's servants regrouped to his position. 

"What do we do now, Master?" asked Artoria, "Our noble phantasms?"

"No, we can't, it'd bring the whole place down." He looked over at Akira, "Besides, I'd really rather not kill a child.

The boy was muttering something, "Hey, kid!" shouted Takeshi. "Might I ask what your wish is?"

"Why should I tell you?" responded Akira, "You gonna try and talk me out of it? With your 'noble' intentions?"

"Just tell me, and I'll tell you the name of my servants."

"Are you insane!?" asked Nobunaga.

 _"Trust me on this..."_ thought Takeshi to his servants. _"The more I know, the better of a chance I can do this..."_

 _"Do what exactly?"_ asked Jeanne, _"Get us all killed by revealing our weaknesses? He can unleash his noble phantasms due to that battery!"_

 _"Relax..."_ Takeshi looked back at Akira, "A deal?"

"You better not be lying... I want to see my parents again..." 

_"Bingo..."_

Takeshi felt weird. His eyes were now closed. As Akira shouted at him and as did his servants. Takeshi was doing something he didn't do very often. He was jumping through time. He now knew three facts about this boy, his name, his wish, and his class. That's all he needed really, just three pieces of information and some concentration. Suddenly, everything came to a stop. The shouting, the chaos, all of it. Takeshi was thrown into a time, he looked around, he was in a different time, though he couldn't interact with anyone, he flew around.

And then he spotted something. A meeting, a small one, four people were present. Three adults and one baby. The parents were clearly young, and the other man was at least in his thirties. He looked at the baby closely, and concluded that this was indeed Akira. "Now what are you doing here?" Takeshi looked at his parents, they were clearly distressed. 

"Lord Carballal, must we give you Akira...?" asked the woman. English, but no European accent. So they're Japanese-American

"Yes." responded the one dubbed Carballal, "Did you forget? The fifth child birthed must always serve my family. It is simply the way it must be." said the man, he spoke with an accent. Takeshi pinpointed it as Spanish.

"No, I... I did not..."

"Then give him here..." smiled the man evilly. Takeshi stood at the edge of the table. He watched as the mother cried and her husband tried to comfort her. As they began walking out Takeshi followed them. Carballal said something he didn't hear, then when they walked outside into the stormy night, Takeshi looked around, he was in America. As the couple got into a car, it exploded, killing both of them instantly. Takeshi reversed time to when the parents walked out. "My dearest apologies. But your family's services will no longer be needed." said he. Then the car exploded.

 _"So he killed them..."_ thought Takeshi. He sped up time until Akira was a toddler, he was in some sort of tube within a lab. Takeshi saw other children, he saw Akira, some sort of contraption attached to his head. Takeshi leaned in on one of the computers that the scientists was on. 

"Transfer of mystic-all-seeing eye, skills of Vasily Zaitsev, and skills of Simo Häyhä complete, sir."

"Excellent, release him." said Carballal. Akira was let out of the tube. 

"Experiment one, April sixth, two-thousand seventeen, beginning." said the scientist.

"How do you feel, Akira?" asked Carballal.

"I feel fine. What do I do now master?"

"Here." Carballal gave him a rifle. "I want you to shoot those targets. Hit them exactly in the bull's eye." Akira just raised the rifle and fired once. One target went down he hit it directly in the middle. He fired again, this time, the two other targets were lined up, and both went down. "Superb, simply amazing, Akira." said Carballal.

"That concludes the experiment. I'll contact them right away. I think we can really change the world, my friend." said the other doctor.

"Oh, there's no need."

"W-why not?"

"See, I'm sorry Dr. Byrner, but your services aren't needed anymore. Akira."

"What're you-" before the other scientist could finish, he was shot right through the head by Akira. As his lifeless body slumped to the ground, Akira lowered the rifle and looked a bit confused.

"Mr. Carballal? Why did I have to kill Mr. Byrner?" asked he.

"Mi querido niño, he was going to betray us. See he wanted to take what was ours. Come, there is much work to do. There are plenty of people to kill after all."

"Yes, sir." responded Akira.

Takeshi went a bit further. _"So this boy was raised by Carballal. Brainwashed."_ Finally he arrived in the year 2020, to the modern age. Akira now looked like what he did now. He was in the very same complex as he was now. His proxy came in, dragging behind him Ishtar. She was already knocked out. 

"Sir, this servant has an excellent amount of magical energy. Given your age, the battery will give you all the mana you need. And this woman will power it." said the proxy.

"Thank you. It's time to begin, after this, tell Mr. Carballal and the Master of Archer I say thank you." Akira looked at Ishtar, "Sorry, Ishtar, Mr. Carballal told me I've got to do this."

He summoned the three berserker servants. Ishtar was hooked up to the machine and the cord was linked to Akira's back. Takeshi had also just learned the names of the last servant. It was Minamoto-no-Raikou, she was the woman in purple. But Takeshi kept looking, he only had a little more to dig. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your wish, sir?" asked the proxy.

"Mr. Carballal just told me to wish for what I wanted. My parents, I want to see them. I suppose I've never seen them, but I really want to meet them, I'm curios. If not that, then I kinda want an older brother, I don't have many friends, so a sibling can be a good start. But he said that the Master of Archer is his friend, and that he'll grant all of our wishes. So when I win, I'll just give the servants to Mr. Carballal. Then after that, he can help the Master of Archer."

"Very good sir."

"No we wait."

And with that new information, Takeshi was thrown back into the normal time. "HEY!" screamed Jeanne, she slapped him, "Wake the Hell up!" she quickly jumped out of the way. Takeshi looked around, Jeanne was bleeding from the head, Mordred and Musashi were both down and Artoria and Nobunaga defended the both of them. Edmond kept his range as Raikou chased him. "That brat put a madness enhancement on his servants, their way too strong now!"

"I've still got a plan. Here, second skill!" he shouted. Jeanne lit up and smiled.

"Gotta admit, you're good at enhancing us! Now; how's this?" the other servants all got a boost in strength, "Now what?"

"Keep them off me." Takeshi looked over at Akira, who was now in the same place where he was. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"What are you talking about!? Red Berserker! Attack!" 

"Sterilizing!" shouted Nightingale Jeanne blocked her hand with her sword and they began fighting each other. Takeshi began to run at Akira, but he was shot dead by Nightingale. He respawned in the sky and flew upward. 

"Carballal has been lying to you!"

"Shut up!" He fired pistol shots at Takeshi, all of them hit, killing him again. He certainly had the skill of two legendary snipers and the mystic eye only bolstered his marksmanship. Takeshi respawned again. "Mr. Carballal raised me! He would never lie!" 

"Yeah. But I know about your parents. They're gone, Akira! Carballal killed them!"

"SHUT UP!!!" he now screamed, with his concentration shot, Takeshi now fired a blast, as he fired a bullet. It flew through the air, and tore through his hand, but the beam managed to destroy the gun. Akira growled out of frustration, "CALIGULA! KILL HIM!"

"AUUGGHH!!" screamed Caligula. His charge towards Takeshi was heavy, each stomp left a heavy print in the ground. Takeshi's servants were all preoccupied and there was no way in Hell that Takeshi could beat a servant. The mad emperor was about to make contact, Takeshi braced himself to die again, but before Caligula even touched him, he was showered by red arrows. Then a bolt hit him, stunning him. Takeshi spun to the right to see who had done that, on the balcony, there was a man. He wore some sort of black body armor and wore a red cloak and hood. Takeshi could not see much of him, other than he had a black bow with him, clearly it was what fired the arrows.

"Who are you?" asked Takeshi.

"Shut up and focus! Save that Archer, you hear me?" Takeshi realized he was still in a fight.

"Right!" Said he as he turned away from that man. "Now Avenger, unleash your noble phantasm!" shouted Takeshi. He looked back, and the man was gone, nowhere to be seen.

"I DON'T NEED ANY MERCY!" shouted Edmond. He began to fly towards Caligula. "I follow a path beyond love and hate!" Edmond turned into a streak of light that hit Caligula several times. Then several Edmonds appeared "Enfer Château d'If!" all the Edmonds fired a beam at Caligula and the following explosion rocked the whole place. Within the explosion, everyone could here Caligula scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" 

When the dust cleared, Caligula's whole arm and other parts of his body were missing, and he stood there. Staring. "...I offer... my life." he said before fading away. Akira started to panic, he coughed out some blood and then with blood shot eyes, glared at Takeshi.

"You... You..!" he screamed, "Purple Berserker! Unleash your noble- huh?" His remaining servant's madness enhancements had worn off and he couldn't supply them with magical energy for some reason. "But why? I still have the goddess supplying me with-" he then looked past Takeshi to see that Ishtar was no longer attached to the machine, and the tube on his back was now blank, no magical energy whatsoever. 

"Now's my chance!" said Takeshi, he flew over as quick as he could, Akira's servants began to intercept, but Takeshi's servants occupied them. 

"You will not touch him!" shouted Artoria as she blocked Nightingale's grenade, it exploded, sending her flying back, out of the smoke, Nobunaga came out in a flaming wheel and dropped a knee on the berserker.

"Hm!" she grunted as she hit Nightingale. As the purple berserker shot Takeshi in the shoulder with an arrow, before she could anything else, Jeanne and Edmond hit her with a flame and beam respectively. It was enough to distract her to let Takeshi get passed her.

"See the way I see!" shouted Takeshi, he shot out his hand.

"STAY BACK!" screamed Akira. 

Takeshi finally grabbed Akira's forehead and all of what Takeshi saw was flooded into Akira's head. And just like that, it all stopped. Akira's servants were all told to stand down telepathically, as the boy sank to his knees. Takeshi's servants were also told to stand down. Akira looked at Takeshi, "What... did you do...?" he asked.

"I showed you what it was really like. What really happened, Carballal has been lying to you Akira. I dived into the past, I saw it all. What you saw, is what I saw."

"You lie! Mr. Carballal raised me like his own son! He would never-"

"Is that what you really think?!" asked Takeshi. "What kind of father makes his own kid shoot his colleagues? What kind of 'surrogate' father would kill a family that's been serving his for generations?! How!? Ask that to yourself, boy!"

"It... it can't be..." Akira began to cry, "It has to be fake!"

"Just think for a moment! Stop and think!"

"Shut up!" cried Akira.

"Akira!" called someone. It was the purple berserker, "The Master of Avenger... Is right..." she breathed. She began walking towards Takeshi and Akira. The Avengers raised their weapons, but Takeshi signaled them to stop. 

"Berserker, what are you talking about...?"

"Akira, please listen to me, as your mother I-"

"Shut up! You're just a servant! What do you know?!"

Raikou looked very hurt, but wrapped her arms around him. "I have not known Lord Carballal for very long, but it was all the time I needed to see. Just pay attention to the way he looked at you. He cared not for your well-being, and the way he spoke to you. You were nothing but his pawn, Akira. Please, wake up. It pains me more than you could possibly know to see you like this."

In her arms, Akira began to think. Did Carballal really love him? Did he truly see him as a son? Was he really just using him? 

No.

No.

And Yes.

Akira began to cry. "My... my entire life... a lie?" he asked. He began to sob, the way he had seen it, his parents were gone, they were dead, and the very man whom he had seen as his father, the man who raised him, was nothing more than a bastard who used an innocent child, simply for everything. Ishtar was his friend, yet, his "father" told him to treat her as nothing but a pawn, so he obeyed. "...There's no point... not anymore..."

"No, Akira. Up to this point, you've been living a lie." said the berserker, "But now, you have an opportunity. Come Akira, it's time to start living. You're much too young to die. Isn't that right, Takeshi-Dono?" the berserker asked Takeshi. 

"Yeah, you are. Come on, Akira. Stand up, you need to remember, tomorrow brings a new day. And that new day brings a new you. So stand up."

"You are indeed a good person. I see I guessed right." said she, "Akira?"

He had stopped crying. The looked at Takeshi "After all the things I've done?"

"Yeah, I was told long ago by my grandfather that forgiveness is one of the greatest strengths."

"In that case." Akira smiled, "You've won, fair and square. I hereby surrender my servants to you."

The woman in purple looked at Akira, "Don't worry ma'am, I'll make sure he'll be safe."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you're coming to live with me, in Fudo Castle, as my little brother." said Takeshi. Akira was silent for a full minute, then he practically ran to Takeshi and hugged him, and Takeshi hugged him back.

"Thank you... Lord Fudo." said the purple berserker. Takeshi felt something course through him, Akira had just given ownership of his servants to him. Nightingale and the other berserker's wounds were healed, as a new contract had been made. The woman in front knelt, "I am Minamoto-no-Raikou. Although I still have a long way to go, I will be counting on you from now on, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Raikou." Takeshi then turned to Nightingale, "Hey there, Florence."

"Please rest assured now that I'm here. Let's save everyone lives. Even if all lives will have to be sacrificed. I must say Thomas, I did feel a little uncomfortable fighting your servants." said she.

"It's not Thomas, Florence. Thomas Faulkner died back in 1912. I'm Takeshi Fudo."

"Takeshi Fudo. What a strange name, and what of her?" asked Nightingale, she pointed at Ishtar, who was now laying on the floor. 

"Ishtar!" shouted Takeshi, his other servants were healed by Nightingale and all got back up. He placed her in his arms, she no longer looked gaunt, now she looked completely healed. "Ishtar, are you there? Hey! It's me, Tetsu! Remember?"

She began to slowly open her eyes, "Tetsu?" she sat up a bit more, "I can't believe it." she put her hand on his cheek, "It's really you..."

Takeshi placed his hand on top of hers, "It's me..." he looked around, that man was nowhere to be found. "Where did he...?"

"He left." said Ishtar, "This body seemed to know him, but I didn't. Either way, he just cut me down, gave me some magical energy then left."

"I see. Either way, I'm just glad you're safe." Ishtar looked past him, she looked at Akira and got up.

"Ishtar... I'm sorry... for all the horrible things I did to you... I don't expect you to forgive me but-" Ishtar softly hugged him as a sign of comfort. "What're you-"

"It's fine. It's really not your fault, it's that damn old master of mine and that damn Carballal. You see what a real piece of trash he is now?"

"Yeah, thanks to him." responded Akira.

"That's great. Well then, Tetsu. What now?"

"Now, let's get outta here." said Takeshi. Musashi looked off, and Takeshi noticed. "Is something wrong, Shishou?"

"Two things, actually." she responded. "One..." she took a deep breath, "...tell me whenever you see a pretty girl or boy. And two, I could really go for a bowl of udon."

"Oh, then I've got just the idea. There's a place in the town next to Fuyuki, owned by the Shimada Syndicate. They've got any cuisine imaginable. They know about servants and it's strictly reservation only! Let's go."

"Yes! Now we're talking!"

"So they've got everything?" asked Mordred, "Hell yeah! What're we waiting for?" They all left the lair and went outside to see that the sun was already in the middle of the sky. The Syndicate guys outside had tents set up. 

"Boss! Man you took your sweet ass time!" he looked behind him, "You've got more servants now? Awesome. Anyway, we'll have to wait until night to blow this place, you didn't leave anything valuable in there did you?"

"None at all. Call Shimada's, reserve a party for Takeshi Fudo and..." he looked behind him, "His ten guests."

"Got it, have a good time." said the man, he got his phone out. Takeshi's servants converted to spirit mode. Takeshi began to fly.

"Maanna!" Called Ishtar. A bow-like object came from the sky, it flew right behind Akira. "I'll make sure you don't fall off. Don't worry." Akira only nodded and whilst Takeshi and Ishtar began to fly, he flew after them sitting on the bow.

They all landed at the place and headed inside through the back door. They were welcomed in, and sat down, and ordered immediately. 

"Cantonese braised pork belly with rice, please." said Takeshi.

"A tempura udon for me!" said Musashi.

"Get me a steak!" Mordred declared, happily of course.

"I will have gyoza please." said Artoria, much quieter.

"I'm not one for food, just a dark coffee will do." said Edmond, removing his cloak and hat.

"Hmph, you're no fun. Mixed sushi, if you would." Nobunaga laughed.

"As if _he_ could be anything remotely that close, a ramen will do." spoke Jeanne.

"Hmmm. I don't know." said Ishtar, "I suppose lamb shank will do." said she.

"I'll just have a Japanese pork cutlet curry, large please." stated Akira, a big grin on his face.

"I'll just have what the boy is also having." added Raikou.

"I will have a salad." voiced Nightingale, loosening her uniform. "She looked around, this place is quite up to par."

"Thanks, ma'am. We'll have your guys' food very soon." said the waiter. 

"Wow, aren't you relaxed? Knowing you, I thought you would make sure every speck of this place is clean. You're even loosening your uniform."

"Thomas, I am not the uptight woman you always thought I was. I'm still human after all." she responded. Takeshi then averted his attention to Akira.

"So, you like curry, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite. It's the only ever thing Mr. Carballal let me eat besides the stuff he usually gave me, they were either tasteless or awful. He just told me it would make me strong. This is my third ever time eating curry, and I'm really excited!" Akira replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Takeshi, Raikou gave Akira headpats.

"Say, Tetsu, what have you been up to all this time? It's been like, over one hundred and fifty years. After I was gone, I couldn't exactly keep an eye on you again."

"A lot of things, I think that's a story for another time." he replied. 

"Hm, suit yourself." 

As the others conversed, several thoughts lingered in Takeshi's head, who was that man? Why did he save Takeshi? And what was his connection with Ishtar? These thoughts began to jumble in his head.

"Takeshi?" asked Musashi.

"Huh? Yeah?" asked Takeshi.

"What's wrong? We're celebrating? What's with the glum face?" she asked.

"N-nothing is the problem." he responded.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, it's all good. Look! Our food is here!"

They all cheered and had a grand hearty meal. They flew back to Fuyuki, but took a secluded path back to Fudo Castle. "Hey, Tetsu, last time I saw you, you were living in a small cabin. Are you still living there?" asked Ishtar.

"Yeah... About that..." said Takeshi nervously. The moment Ishtar saw the property, she nearly freaked out. 

"Wait, this is yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't get the chance to get it all back yet." said Takeshi nervously. 

"You've been keeping a _castle_ from me?!!" she nearly shouted. 

"Sorry. Look, to make it up, I'll get you one of the bigger rooms!" said Takeshi nervously. 

The day continued on. The battle had ended and the storm had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer than expected. I thought I'd give it a breather by giving a lighter hearted ending. I thought I'd give their orders for food just for kicks.


	7. Chapter 6: The Man in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Master of Berserker is over, it is time to track a new enemy, however. Takeshi finds himself facing another adversary, the man who had helped him before. Just who is he? And what does he want with Ishtar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first quarter already ended, this online school thing is going really fast. Not gonna lie.

"My Lord?" asked Juichi. Takeshi's closed eyes began to slowly but surely open up. As he began to get up from his bed, Juichi set a cup of water next to him. "Good morning, Lord Fudo. It is time for your morning routine. One must never sleep for too long, Lord." 

Takeshi yawned and stretched, he took the mug of water and gulped it all down. "Good morning, Juichi. Yeah, I suppose you're right? I'm going to shower first, is breakfast prepared?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, and my servants?"

"Mister Dantès has decided to scout around Fuyuki, Miss Jeanne just went to the city."

"Did they use the presence concealment I gave them?" asked Takeshi, removing his shirt.

"Yes, however, Lady Nobunaga has only woken up recently. I did not get the chance to mention this before but, never did I expect the Demon King to be a woman." said Juichi. 

"I feel you, Juichi. And the others?"

"Lord Akira woke up early, he and Madam Raikou have decided to walk around your land. It is of course, quite large if I do say so myself. Lady Musashi and Sir Mordred are going to spar with swords, Artoria is also waiting there. Miss Nightingale said she was going to inspect your medical staff, I suspect bad things are at hand." 

"She won't do them any harm. It's just an inspection, plus I think they can all learn something from each other." Takeshi began walking to his personal bathroom. "You didn't mention Ishtar."

"Well, sir, she keeps wanting _you_ to call her awake..." Juichi responded.

*Flashback*

A servant entered the large room. There she was, sleeping peacefully on a rather large bed. Her slender and petite body hardly filled up any of the bed. "Lady Ishtar? It is time to-" a pillow was thrown in her face.

"Go away..." said Ishtar sleepily. "I want Tetsu to wake me up..."

"But, Lord Fudo is not even-"

"Go away...!" she said a bit louder, "Or I'll blast you...!" 

*Back to Real Time*

"And then that is when she reported back to me. Lady Ishtar says she wants 'Tetsu' to wake her up. One of your past names I suppose?"

"Yes, Juichi. Alright, I'll go after I shower."

"Very good, my Lord."

Takeshi showered quickly and came out. As he walked through the halls to Ishtar's room, he looked outside. He saw the sparring house and saw Mordred with her unorthodox style getting whacked on the head easily by Musashi. In the halls, he ran into Nobunaga. 

"Oh, well good morning, Master." she said. "What might you be doing today?"

"I have a board meeting, I'll be going after breakfast. But right now, I'm going to wake Ishtar up. Have you had breakfast yet?" 

"Servants have no need for such things. However, I should replenish my magical energy, I will go first." Takeshi nodded and then walked over to Ishtar's room. He quietly slid the door open and crept in. The pillow was still on the ground. Takeshi picked it up and walked over to Ishtar, he sat on the oversized bed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ishtar? It's time to wake up."

"Mmmmmm..." she groaned. "Tetsu?"

"It's Takeshi now." responded Takeshi.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." she got up groggily and rubbed her eyes. "It's the name your teacher gave to you?" she asked.

"Yup, c'mon. Breakfast is ready."

"It's made by your castle people, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

Ishtar chuckled a bit. "I can get used to you luxurious life style, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the little cabin you built back in the Second Holy Grail War. Remember that? When it was just the two of us?"

"How could I ever forget. Sorry, that thing got bulldozed before I had a chance to buy the land officially."

"It's fine." Ishtar floated out of bed, "Come on, let's eat. I gotta replenish somehow. 

*Later*

Takeshi was getting dressed in a suit. Before he walked out of the door, Juichi stopped him. He had his briefcase in hand. "You almost forgot this, Lord Fudo. And I must remind you that Lord Ryusei called today and said the wedding will be at eight at night."

"Thanks for reminding Juichi." said Takeshi, he began his way to the garage. Ishtar and Nobunaga followed him. Nobunaga wore an unbuttoned suit-jacket, dress pants, a red low shirt, and heels. Ishtar wore a professional looking skirt and a furry jacket.

"Do look after Lord Fudo. I feel as if ever since this Holy Grail War started, he has become quite the target. But I feel like I've nothing to fear with you two going with him."

"Worry not, old man." said Nobunaga. "I shall make sure no harm comes to him." 

They walked to the garage. Nobunaga decided to go into spirit form as she did not like cars. However, Ishtar was all too happy to ride inside a Lamborghini. When they got to Fudo Industries Tower, Ishtar stared in amazement and Nobunaga was clearly impressed as well. In the lobby, there was Takeshi's secretary Ryoko. "Welcome, Sir. Are these your guests?" she asked.

"Yes they are. Ryoko, bring them to my office. I will be there shortly. I've a board meeting to get to right now."

"Yes sir, this way if you would." she said to the servants as Takeshi took an elevator up.

"Where is he going?" asked Nobunaga.

"Mr. Fudo is going to a board meeting. You are to wait in his office. Rest assured, there is plenty to do. He will be joining you soon."

"Actually, Ryoko was it?" asked Ishtar. The secretary nodded. "Can you give us a tour of this place?" she added.

"I'm sure Mr. Fudo will not mind, then follow me. "This building has sixty-six floors, as such, it is one of the tallest towers in Japan." They walked over to an elevator. Ryoko pressed the calling button and it came down, Ryoko gestured Nobunaga and Ishtar to go in. When they entered, Ryoko followed them and there was a touch screen instead of buttons. "Fudo Industries is a conglomerate, as such, it develops many kinds of things, such as medicine, state of the art appliances, various technologies, and much more. The second floor is the one of four main workspaces for out workers."

"Hey, does Takeshi spend a lot of time here?" asked Ishtar.

"He comes in quite often, though there really is not a need to. The board handles much of the things that happen here, that is because Mr. Fudo is so efficient that the company practically runs itself. He really only comes in when he really has to, such as a mandatory board meeting or when there is paper work only he can do. There isn't much on the second floor, so I will take you to the third."

"I see. So he's efficient." remarked Nobunaga, "Then I am glad he is my master."

"Pardon?" asked Ryoko.

"It's nothing, please, go on with the tour." responded the Demon King.

*Transition*

Takeshi walked through the doors of the meeting room. There sat the rest of the board. When he entered, they all stood up and looked at Takeshi, then bowed. "Good morning Mr. Fudo. We have been awaiting your arrival." said one of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated." responded Takeshi. He sat in the chair in the front. "Well, if I was called here, it must be important. What is the matter?" he asked.

"Well, Sir, it's quite concerning. It seems there is another company named Morozov Corp. Is trying to make attempt to buy some of our land." said a woman. 

"How so?" asked Takeshi.

Another man stood up, "Sir, they are making attempts to buy our land via pressuring our employees and overseers, it seems they're after some of our factories."

"Which factories?" 

"The ones in Russia Sir, we forgot to mention they're a company from Russia, what they do is similar to us."

"Then let them have them." responded Takeshi simply.

"But Sir, those factories are-!"

"Important?" asked Takeshi. "First of all, we have three factories in Russia at most. Second, if they're buying three small factories that make _furniture_ , we get money in exchange. And third, we have way more factories here in Japan, that don't pollute the atmosphere. So I really see that there was such a need to call me in. I'd expect for the company to be in _actual_ danger."

The board members all looked down in shame. "Sorry, Mr. President. We'll get these matters straightened up right away." said another woman. 

"Good, is there anything else for me today?" Takeshi asked.

"Well Sir, there are some files you need to check out. We put them to your office and Ms. Ryoko has them ready for you." said the vice-president.

"Alright then, I shall be in my office for the rest of the day." he looked at the board. "Look, I'm aware you're all looking out for the company and I cannot appreciate that enough. You have all served me loyally and even if I'm not here most of the time, the vice-president has done well in my place. I am happy that none of you have tried to grab power."

"No, Sir, we would never do that. You made that clear on day one. We are forever loyal to you." said the Vice-President.

"Thank you, Yanagi. But back to the subject at hand, I appreciate that all of you are trying to look out for the company, but sometimes, we have to let some things go, after all, we have to keep what's important in front of us. The welfares of the Japanese people come first, do we all understand?"

"Yes, Sir." they all said. Then they all walked out the doors. Takeshi took an elevator to his office, the top floor. He looked around his office, yet Ishtar and Nobunaga were nowhere in sight. However, he sensed them in the building, so they would be fine. But what Takeshi did see was a mountain of reports and folders/ binders on his desk. So he took off his suit-jacket, rolled up his sleeves, sat down, cracked his knuckles and then began. 

This continued for a couple of hours until he was finished. He heard a little ding coming from the elevator. "This is the sixty-sixth floor, where Mr. Fudo works." said Ryoko, showing Ishtar and Nobunaga the absolutely enormous office. "In fact, Mr. Fudo's office has so many things, it takes up half of the buildings width." she added.

"Jeez Takeshi, this is quite the place you got." remarked Ishtar.

"Hmm. So this is your 'empire' then? It's impressive, for the modern standards." said Nobunaga. "Thank you Ryoko, that was quite the tour."

"It was my pleasure." she went back down the elevator.

"Sorry about that Takeshi, we decided a tour would've been good." said Ishtar to Takeshi.

"It's all fine. Did you like Fudo Ind.?" he replied.

"It's quite the company, I must say." said Ishtar.

"Well, I finished up my paperwork. I'm gonna head home and get ready for the wedding tonight. Let's go."

Ishtar and Nobunaga both went to the garage with Takeshi. They got to his care and he began to go home, but then he took another turn. "Master?" asked Nobunaga. "I sense something." she said.

"Yeah, so do I We'll lead them somewhere secluded." Takeshi began driving out of the city limits. He kept driving until he was on a road outside of the city, then he promptly got out of his car, and ran quickly to the nearby field. With his two servants dematerialized, he stood in the middle of the tall grass. "I can sense you, come out." said he. At first nothing happened, then Takeshi heard a rather peculiar sound, several red arrows suddenly hailed from the sky. Takeshi began to evade, but they kept coming and eventually plugged him full of arrows.

He respawned and saw more, this time, he fired a beam from his hand, incinerating all of them.

*Fate/stay night: UBW OST II Blazing Ashes*

After that, only more arrows came. Takeshi began to evade once again and saw the location, so he flew up and fired a beam made of magical energy at that place. Someone jumped up and fired an enormous arrow at Takeshi, killing him instantly. This time Takeshi respawned right behind him and punched the attacker. As he impacted onto the field, Takeshi noticed his knuckle was hurting, and upon closer inspection, he was bleeding, whatever he punched was incredibly tough. 

When Takeshi landed, the attacker stood back up. There he was, red cloak, black armor, and that same bow. "You're that man. The one who helped me." said Takeshi shocked of who he saw.

"Yeah, that was me. So where is she? I'm here to take her back." said the man in red.

"Who're you-?" Takeshi realized it. "Oh, I see, so you're attacking me to get her, huh? Sorry, she's not up for grabs, tell your master to shove it!" Takeshi fired a magical energy blast, the man dematerialized his bow, and held up his hand.

"Rho Aias." he spoke. Before the beam made contact, Takeshi saw some kind of violet flower being formed, the beam then hit and exploded violently. The force was enough to knock the stranger's hood off. When the dust settled, Takeshi saw that the flower had several layers around it, and there was not a scratch on the man. But his hood was knocked off. The man had red hair and honey golden eyes. "You imbecile, I may be after your servant, but don't think for a second that I work for anyone. She's more important to me than your petty war." he said.

"I recognize you." said Takeshi, he remembered about sixteen years ago back in 2004, there was a red-headed boy. He aided in the destruction of the grail. But currently, a sliver of his hair on the left side was silver. "I see, so you're after Tohsaka. Sorry, my friend has taken her body for now."

"You... know her?"

"And I know you, Emiya Shirou. I will _not_ let you have her."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to kill you until you stop coming back." he responded, "Trace on!" in his two hands, two swords began to form, one white and the other one black. 

"Hear me and come, Koki Teno!" shouted Takeshi. The sword came from the sky and landed next to him. Takeshi drew his katana and prepared to fight. 

_"I know him now!"_ said Ishtar, _"He's this body's husband! She's telling you guys to stop!"_

_"A bit hard to do that now. I'm gonna try to-"_ Takeshi was cut off when his blade clashed with Shirou's. His sword play was ferocious, but so was Takeshi's. He swung his sword in such a way that it created a blade of wind. The grass behind Shirou and much of his cape was cut off when he evaded. He landed and threw off his cape. 

"How did you...?"

"Never underestimate a pupil of Miyamoto Musashi herself!" proclaimed Takeshi.

"I see, so you're _that_ Fudo!" shouted Shirou. He charged forward and straight up threw his blades. Takeshi dodged them but they began to fly back, so he simply took out a magnum, and curved a silver bullet to hit both of them. They shattered upon impact with the bullet so Shirou materialized bigger and slightly more jagged versions of the swords. Takeshi turned back around and fired three more shots before the gun's barrel was sliced right off along with most of Takeshi's left hand. "After everything we did in the fifth war! Another grail just _had_ to show up! And it just couldn't help but abduct Rin for this foolish war!"

"I see you've done your research!" responded Takeshi. As his hand regenerated, he began trading slash for slash with Emiya Shirou. His swordsmanship was ferocious, and aggressive, yet so coordinated. "Such ferocity in your swordsmanship." said Takeshi as he met blades with him and hit him back. 

"You're no slob yourself." he said. But he dematerialized them again. "But it's time to end this. I did a lot of research and through that, I know that thing in your hand is the only thing that'll permanently kill you. This war is pointless, after I'm done with you, I'm stopping the other masters from dooming the world."

"Is that what you think?" asked Takeshi. "Or haven't you heard. This the something called the 'True Grail'. The actual Holy Grail that will actually grant wishes. The way I see it, I'm the only one who actually has a chance at winning, so who are you to take away my chance of losing my immortality?!"

"You're the real fool." responded Emiya. He materialized the bow and a distorted version of Takeshi's blade. He placed it on his bow and pulled it back, as the blade began to get slimmer, Takeshi got ready for the attack that could very much kill him. He knew that with Emiya's abilities, he could copy nearly every weapon identically. His magical abilities have only increased in the past sixteen years, so everything depended on this. "I am the bone of my sword." he said in English. Then he shouted, "Koki Teno!" and he fired it.

Suddenly Ishtar appeared right in front of Takeshi, "Now, Takeshi!" she shouted.

Takeshi placed his hand on her back and charged her with magical energy. "O crown! Give me power!" the arrow hit her as her second skill was activated. Out of the smoke, several shots were fired. They hit only in front of Shirou. 

"Rin?" he asked.

"I'm _not_ Rin!" responded Ishtar, "She's telling you to stop."

"Get out of her body..." growled Emiya.

"You're being very rude to a Goddess, you know that?"

"Two on one huh? I can take you, seems I have to force you out of my wife's body." said he.

"Maou Ken!" another woman shouted. A giant slash made impact right in front of Shirou, sending him back. When he looked up, now Nobunaga got in the action. "Make that a three on one." she said.

*Fade*

"Tch. You're all getting annoying. I'll still-" Several energy blasts then hit the area around him. Edmond and Jeanne came to Takeshi's side. "Damn it...!" he cursed. 

"Can you go one day without getting yourself in trouble?" asked Jeanne, "Jeez, you're an idiot." she said at Takeshi.

"He attacked me first." responded Takeshi.

"Damn it all. Fine. You win for now. But don't think this is over." Shirou looked at Ishtar, "Rin, I'll get you back..." Shirou then jumped off. Edmond was about to pursue, but Takeshi stopped him. 

"Let him be. If we see him soon." said Takeshi. "We gotta go."

The servants all dematerialized and that was it. 

*Hours Later*

At the wedding everyone had come along. Takeshi's servants were all dressed nicely and they were having a lively time at the reception party. Musashi was drinking, Mordred was having a wild time dancing, Artoria was having a nice meal. Ishtar was gambling with some of the other guests, Edmond was keeping to himself, Jeanne was laughing with Nobunaga (evilly), Raikou was with Akira, and Nightingale was helping people who were drunk. But Takeshi couldn't help but think about Emiya Shirou. He was married to Ishtar's host, and he didn't want to make them fight. So Takeshi decided.

"I gotta make him my ally." he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirou now sounds like Junichi Suwabe BTW.  
> And Happy Halloween.


	8. Chapter 7: A Simple Cruise Across the Pacific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word is that there is an enemy master living in Hawaii. Takeshi has decided to travel there, however, it is what he will encounter on the way that is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I wonder whom this "enemy" could be?

Takeshi stood in his library looking for a book. He couldn't help but think about Emiya Shirou. In fact, he was downright amazed with him, despite being a normal human, he could accomplish close to what a servant can do. While Takeshi kept thinking, a Fudo servant entered in. "Lord Fudo?" he asked.

"Hm? What is it?" responded Takeshi.

"My Lord, an informant from the Ledyanoye Bratstvo has reported back. They have confirmed there is any enemy master that is currently in Hawaii. He appears to be in command of servants, and currently has residence there. That was all from them."

"I see, well then I shave to get their in a different way. Chances are he's going to be expecting me by air, so I must blend in this time. We will go on a cruise."

"Are you sure about that, Sir?" asked the servant.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that it is the right choice." said Takeshi, "Buy tickets immediately, I want the next cruise to Hawaii to have ten tickets ready for us."

"Can you not just hide your servants, My Lord?" asked the servant again.

"I suppose I could do that, but my presence concealment is one of the best, so I believe no one should be able to sense them." 

"Very well then, Sir. We shall get those tickets ready right away." said the servant for the last time. He then walked out of the room. Takeshi continued to search for books. He did not know if the person actually had servants, however, he couldn't just wait and find out. For all he knew, the other masters may have already have bee fighting with each other. Takeshi didn't find much from Akira's memory, all he knew that Carballal was in league with the Master of Archer, could he potentially be another Master? The possibility remained, as Takeshi began to ponder on those thoughts, the doors swung open.

"Hey there, Takeshi!" shouted Musashi.

"Shishou, please, this is a library. Other house servants come here on their free time." said Takeshi.

"Oh, whoops." Musashi quickly whispered, "So, you up for some training? It really has been too long since we sparred." she said happily. 

"You know what? You're right. It really _has_ been too long." replied Takeshi, he put away his book and followed Musashi. They walked outside to the sparring area, where Musashi grabbed two kendo sticks. Takeshi grabbed one and readied his position, only one of his hands was on the hilt itself and the other hand was stuck out in front of him as the weapon was behind him. "Ready when you are, Shishou." he said.

"I remember that stance." chuckled Musashi, "You were always experimenting weren't you?" 

"Yup." responded Takeshi. 

"Begin!" shouted one of the present house servants. 

Almost immediately, Takeshi lunged forward and bought his stick down on Musashi, a swing which she easily blocked with one of the kendo sticks. She used the other one to jab him in the stomach. Takeshi let out a very audible grunt as he swung again, this time it managed to slip by Musashi's defenses and yet it still did not hit her. Takeshi placed his other hand on his stick, a sign that he was getting serious. His swings were getting more powerful, but Musashi could block or dodge all of them. However, now that he was getting more serious, Musashi wasn't really landing any hits anymore either. "Such ferocity!" exclaimed Musashi. "However!" she used the both of her sticks to knock Takeshi's stick right out of his hand. She then hit Takeshi square on the head. "You didn't beat me like that before, and you won't beat me like that now." she said with a grin.

"The winner! Miyamoto Musashi!" shouted the house servant.

"Can I try again?" asked Takeshi. He got back up and grabbed another kendo stick. 

"You're welcome to try and beat me." she responded. "I see you're actually going to do what I taught you." she said.

"I _am_ your pupil, Shishou. Now, let's begin."

"Begin!" 

Takeshi didn't lunge forward this time, instead, he crept forward, he took his time to strike this time. So instead of waiting for him, Musashi attacked first. But Takeshi waited for that to happen he blocked and swung the other stick, but it seems that Musashi seemed to have the same idea as him, she just blocked with the other stick. Takeshi began to go more on the offensive, as he did, Musashi was blocking all of his attacks, until he kicked her. It sent her off her feet, but she recovered in the air, and landed solidly. Takeshi jumped in the air and practically went upside down to do spiral slashes at his Master. However, it was all predictable for her as she blocked all of them and smacked Takeshi on the head yet again, knocking him straight to the floor.

"Once again, the winner! Miyamoto Musashi!"

"You're pretty rusty, Takeshi!" she teased.

"I'm well aware..." groaned Takeshi as he got back up. 

"Hey, look on the bright side, you managed to land a real good hit on me." she chuckled. "That kick was really hard. At least I know you're still proficient in other martial arts." 

"I always practice. But I suppose that I haven't fought someone like you in a very long while." 

"That you haven't. Alright, I'm starving! Let's have lunch!" she said happily. 

"Right, what do you want to eat, Shishou?"

"I'm thinking I'll have rice this time. So katsudon, please." she replied. 

"You heard her. I'll just have oyakodon." added Takeshi. The house servant that was nearby nodded and bowed. Takeshi then went back inside with his mentor. The others were elsewhere in the castle property or in the dining hall. They sat and the food was put in front of them, as they began to eat, a tablet was placed in front of Takeshi by the servant from the library. 

"My Lord, arrangements have been made, we just need you to sign and your tickets will be mailed here within a day." said he.

"Excellent." Takeshi used his finger and put his family seal onto the screen. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Lord Fudo." said the servant. "I will have this processed right away." 

As he walked off, Musashi gave Takeshi a confused look. "What was that all about?"

"You'll hear about it tonight. Just know we're going somewhere." responded Takeshi as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

*That Night*

They all gathered in the hall. "So? What's this meeting you are calling Thomas?" asked Nightingale.

"It's Tak- Whatever. Anyway, I'm calling all of you here because of a plan I have. Word is that there is a master in Hawaii, so we have to get across the pacific for that."

"We can always dematerialize and you can just fly over." said Raikou.

"I would like to do that, however, I suspect that the Holy Grail War has people working with each other. So they might already know of our existence. Hell, Chaldea could be monitoring us and we might not even know. But that's besides the point. From Akira's memories, I saw that he was involved with other masters. Isn't that right?" asked Takeshi to his adoptive brother.

"Yes, Mr. Carballal was involved with the Master of Archer, and Mr. Carballal told me he was in charge of the caster-class for this Holy Grail War. But I don't know about his whereabouts at the moment." the boy responded.

"That won't be a problem. What I'm saying is that we go in undetected. Blend in with the people as we go to Hawaii, so I've arranged some tickets to go onto a cruise ship."

"Wait, brother, won't they be expecting that, too?" asked Akira.

"No, not really. That's why we're blending in. Now I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you stay here, where it's safe? I don't want to involve you in the fighting anymore."

"What? No! I want to go with you!" Akira immediately responded. "I want to help." he added.

"Wait, but all your life, Carballal used you to fight. You're a child, why would you want to keep that going?" asked Ishtar.

"Because, this is my new family. I want to do something, too. You were kind enough to adopt me, I want to repay you by-"

"You don't need to repay me, Akira." Takeshi spoke, cutting him off. "I made you my little brother because I saw that you wanted one, I wanted to give you a new chance at life, but here you are trying to get back into that old one. Why? Why would you want to go back to the Hell that I saw?"

"Because... Carballal has to pay..." uttered Akira, "He killed my parents and lied to me all of my life. I want to be there when he loses." 

Takeshi looked at his brother. It was clear that Raikou wanted to say something as well. Takeshi gestured at her to say something. So she did, "Lord Fudo, I want to keep Akira safe as much as you do. However, Carballal simply has to pay. He is the cause of many things in this Holy Grail War. So I beg of you, please, let Akira come along with us. He does not necessarily have to fight, but at least let him be there when that man is beaten." she voiced.

Takeshi sighed, he looked at his brother, who in turn stared back at him. Eventually, Takeshi rung a bell. That same servant from before came back in. "Make that eleven tickets." he stated.

"Understood, My Lord. I shall make sure an extra ticket is added." the servant replied as he left the room.

"Fine, you may come along. However, once the fighting starts, Raikou will protect you. I _forbid_ you from fighting, do you understand?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes! Thank you, Brother!" Akira nearly shouted. 

"You're going to go through with this, Master?" asked Jeanne, "He's a boy. Whatever, if he dies, it'll be on your hands. You know that right?"

"I'm well aware. Besides, there's no guarantee that the person in Hawaii is even Carballal, could be another Master all together. But, who knows, only way to find out is to actually go and see for ourselves."

"That is correct, but one question remains." Artoria announced.

"What would that be?" 

"Neither the Mage's Association nor Chaldea have noticed us yet. Though they are the one's monitoring this Holy Grail War, they've yet to step in, even though you have grown exponentially more powerful."

"Yeah, I was wonderin' about that myself. If they're the ones who's monitoring this one, they should've noticed you by now." added Mordred.

"You're both bringing up excellent points. Those are questions to ask, actually. So when we go on the cruise, it's fine to relax and let loose a bit, but still, be on guard. Other mages could be there. Hell, Chaldea might send in a master." responded Takeshi, but for now enjoy the rest of the night, we'll have the tickets by tomorrow and the cruise departs on Saturday. Today is Wednesday. Good night." the servants all got up and left the hall. 

As Takeshi was walking back to his room, Musashi walked with him. "Good evening, Shishou."

"Wow, so you just let him talk you into that didn't you?" she asked.

"Are you here to berate me? I think I kinda deserve it."

"Nah, that's not what I'm here to do. I'm here to tell you I understand what you did. After all, if my whole life was wrecked by some fella who acted like my dad, I'd be pretty pissed too. But, just keep him safe, would you? He _is_ your little brother, adopted or not. Just like Iori and Mikinosuke were your little brothers."

"Huh, I suppose that's why I took Akira in. I miss them, they were great kids." responded Takeshi, "Well, good night, Shishou."

"Good night." Musashi turned around once more. "And Takeshi?" he turned his head to look at her. "Don't... push yourself too hard, alright? It kinda sucks watching you die, even if you come back."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Then they both turned in for the day.

*Saturday Arrives*

They were all dressed normally and on the docks. A worker walked up to them, "Ah, Lord Fudo, this is your entourage?" she asked.

"You could say that, please load all of the luggage onto the ship. We do not have much." 

"Of course, you can all board. And please, have a nice journey." she said as she bowed.

"Thank you." they all began to board the enormous vessel. The servants stared in awe as they have never seen a boat so big. 

"This is larger than the ship I had in my life." remarked Edmond. "But this is one for transporting people?"

"Somewhat, it's for luxury rides and having a good time, plus transportation." responded Takeshi, "Come on, I booked the two largest rooms. Women in one, men in the other. By the way, the one for you gals is the bigger one." he added.

"Hey, thanks!" said Mordred. When they got to their rooms, Mordred was so excited she jumped onto her bed and began to remark on how comfortable it was, much to the annoyance to Artoria. As they all got situated, all Edmond did was find the nearest coffee shop he could. Nightingale began to inspect the room very thoroughly. As Takeshi and Akira got out of their room, he saw all of his female servants standing outside, they looked like they wanted to go back in.

"What's wrong?" asked Takeshi.

"She kicked us out. Can you believe it, me! A Goddess and that lowly nurse just threw us right out." Suddenly the door slid open and there was Nightingale. 

"This room is clean, now, Thomas, it is your turn." spoke Nightingale, "Need I remind you that sanitation is of the utmost importance, I will not allow you to live in any filth."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on guys, there's plenty to do." Takeshi led them to go to other parts of the cruise. The day went by as they just relaxed. Of course, they were still on the lookout for any potential enemies. 

The days began to fly by, eventually they were more than halfway across the pacific. It was now Friday, they would reach the destination within four more days. As Takeshi was walking about with Jeanne they noticed that there was an event happening. Upon closer inspection, there was a man who was doing a performance. As the pair got closer he began to see the man. He had a mask that covered his entire face. 

"Huh, wonder what he's doing." said Jeanne.

He grabbed a microphone. "And now, for my last trick! I shall make beasts appear!" he shouted. As the people cheered, Takeshi noticed someone in the crowd had a particular symbol on his chest. Takeshi immediately recognized him as a member of Chaldea.

"Alter! We have to go." Takeshi whispered.

It didn't take long for Jeanne to spot the man, "Damn it, so they _did_ find out." she cursed. They began to walk back to their rooms, but before they could go down the escalator, a loud shriek filled the air. They looked behind them and saw some kind of beast eating a woman. As her flesh was torn off, the man in the mask began to cackle. More and more of the beasts poured out of two holes in the ground and began to kill more people. As the crowd panicked and ran, they began running towards Takeshi and Jeanne. "Master!" shouted Jeanne, but luckily, Takeshi did not find himself to be trampled. 

The person from Chaldea said something, and suddenly a girl with a shield came from behind him and began to hit away the beasts. That's when Takeshi recognized them as those chimeras he fought that day he fought Akira. 

"Dammit, that means..." Takeshi looked up to see the man shouting about who he was and how great of a man he is. "That voice, it's Carballal..." 

"Alter! We deal with Chaldea later, for now, we take Carballal!"

"Understood, I'm gonna burn this prick..." growled Jeanne. Her black cape flowed and her dark armor shined. Her flag began to flap as she summoned fire on several of the chimeras.

"Thy path has long come to an end!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I've been more busy lately.  
> These chapters could come out faster if I stopped playing FGO while writing, don't you think?


	9. Chapter 8: Battle Above The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man named Carballal has revealed himself to Takeshi, now a battle breaks out on the very cruise they are on. Chaldea is present, but why? Is it for Carballal or for Takeshi, and is Carballal even a Master? If so, then of what class?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta questions being asked in the summary ain't it?

The fire roared as more and more chimeras were hit. "Geez, they're never ending!" spat Jeanne as she drew her sword. She impaled one with her flag's point and then sliced another one up. Takeshi hit them with some magical blasts, and then punched one in the jaw, he then drove his hand right through it's torso. Jeanne summoned some spears made of pure darkness from the air and stabbed several of them. The girl with the shield managed to hold them off while smashing them with her shield and even cutting some of the chimeras with it. But no matter how many were taken down, more and more kept pouring out of the holes in the ground. "Master! We should flee while we can, let Chaldea handle this!"

"We can't!" responded Takeshi. He kicked several aside and ripped another chimera's arm off, then crushed it's head with his hand. "That's Carballal, and I want to ask him a few things! I order you to not let him slip from out grasps!" Takeshi was hit by a chimera and was killed instantly. When he respawned, he dodged and called, "Hear my voice and come! Koki Teno!" From the luggage area in the bowels of the cruise came Takeshi's sword. "Do not let that bastard get away, you hear me?!" 

"Fine!" growled Jeanne. She cut another chimera in half but a few more jumped out of nowhere, "Shit...!" But before contact was made, a certain crimson sword shrieked through the air and hit all of the horrid beasts.

"Drop dead!" shouted Mordred as she jumped onto the field and picked her sword back up. She was fully in her armor except for her head. "Dammit, more of these things?"

"Master!" shouted someone else. Takeshi looked to see Artoria and Musashi rushing onto site.

"Blue Saber! Shishou!" shouted Takeshi, suddenly more chimeras tried to rush them from behind, "Look out!" shouted he.

"I'll strike you down!" shouted Artoria, she easily cut them down.

"Outta my way!" Musashi yelled, also cutting the chimeras down with ease.

The sabers all joined Takeshi and Jeanne on the site. The chimeras were still coming, and the shield girl was now having to back up. "What do we do about them?" asked Musashi.

Takeshi looked at the Chaldean master, clearly he was a young man. "Sabers, aid them, Alter, you're with me as we take Carballal down."

"Leave it to us." responded Artoria. Then, she and the other two saber class servants went to attack the chimeras near the Chaldeans. As they did that, Takeshi and Jeanne began to run towards Carballal. He turned quick before they got to him and evaded Takeshi's blade. 

"So, which Master are you?" he asked. The voice was definitely Carballal's, Takeshi could recognize a sick bastard's voice, it was the same as it was from the memories of Akira. 

"Alter!" shouted Takeshi.

"Die!" hissed Jeanne. She tried to stab him, but some more Chimera's got in the way, Carballal threw down a smoke bomb as Jeanne took care of the chimeras. When the smoke cleared and they were cut down, Carballal fled. "Damn it! He's gone!" she called to Takeshi.

"Damn it all...!" he grumbled.

*Transition*

"Yah!" cried Artoria as she cut down more and more. "Sir Mordred, attack from the left!"

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" responded Mordred, attacking the left while she said that.

"Lady Musashi! The right!"

"Yeah, I gotcha!" Musashi began slashing away at the chimeras who were swarming them and the Chaldean master and servant.

"Senpai! There's no other choice, call the others!" said the shield girl towards her master.

"Yeah! Here goes! Alright you two, you're both up." from behind him two more servants appeared. One had flowing silver hair, dark skin, and a very long katana. The other held a giant brush, wore a kimono and had some kind of octopus following her. With the extra help, the servants made short work of the chimeras. When it was finally over, corpses lay all over the once battlefield, they were a mix of chimeras and humans, all torn apart and mangled.

The saber class servants regrouped with Takeshi. "Area clear, Master." said the shield girl. Takeshi's faction turned to look at the Chaldean Servants. Takeshi looked at the servant wearing a kimono, almost immediately he almost jumped a foot in the air.

"Ōi!?" he asked in confusion.

"Woah!! Tetsu?!" asked the girl, rather angrily. "Why the hell're you doin' here?" 

"Me?! Since when were you a servant?"

Ōi was about so say something in response, but the young man cut in. "Okay, what is going on?" asked the Chaldean Master.

"Oh yeah, I want to know what you guys are doing here." said Takeshi, "You may have a friend as a servant, but let's just say we aren't really on good terms. So spill the beans, is it me you're after?" He pointed his sword at the other master. This prompted both the woman in stilts and a long sword to stand in front of her master along with the girl with the shield.

"If you're Takeshi Fudo, then yes, we were supposed to be here to investigate you." he said. "You're not supposed to be in this Holy Grail War."

"Is that so? Why, is it because I'm an extra-class master?"

"That would be the case." 

"Sorry, I'm not about to let you guys stop me, I've come too far to stop now. This Grail War is my only shot at ending my immortality, this Grail is the real deal. Something that actually grants wishes, it's why you mage association folks and Chaldea guys are overseeing this one isn't it? Besides, you shouldn't be after me, as far as I know, I'm the only master who hasn't involved innocent people in my plans."

"I know that. The Mage's Association thinks you're a threat, but right now, Chaldea is actually considering to let you stay in the war."

"Wait, what?" asked Jeanne, "I thought we weren't supposed to be fighting, that it was against the rules. I don't trust him Master."

"So you Chaldeans think that I should be allowed? Won't that put you guys at odds with the Mage's Association?" asked Takeshi. 

"Well, in shorter terms, yes. Our director believes you aren't an actual threat to the Holy Grail War and we should just let you be." replied the Master of Chaldea.

"Olga Marie Animusphere and Romani Archaman are dead."

"How did you-"

"You think I don't know about your little ray shifts? And the incineration of humanity? I could sense each and every one of those singularities, including the one in the Temple of Time."

"How? How do you know about all of that?"

"When you're a divine being, things tend to be... a bit distorted. Trust me, it's a pain to explain it. We're only here today due to your actions. For that, you have my thanks, Fujimaru Ritsuka. But I digress, who is your director if those two are dead?"

"You also know my name? And our director is-"

A sudden beep sounded off and the bracelet of the other master lit up. "That would would be me." said a very cheery, female voice.

"Huh? Da Vinci?" asked the Fujimaru.

"Da Vinci? I could've sworn you were a man."

"Well, let's just say I'm the Mona Lisa and leave it at that." she responded, "Anyway, I see you know a whole lot of us, so that saves us time on why we're here. In short, yes, I do believe that you aren't a threat to the Sixth Holy Grail War, this grail upon further analysis is the real deal, that's why we're even guarding it in the first place. I'm not going to lie, most of the masters we have observed are pretty scummy, plus, you don't really affect the war in any major way. But there is a flip side to that."

"And what might that be?" 

"Well, with you in the picture, all of the other masters would have to gain one of your servants to earn the grail. Basically, it gets that much harder to get all servants because well, you're immortal. The Mage's Association believes that you are a nuisance and should not be in the war. But, us over at Chaldea think so otherwise, I may be out of line for this, but I think that if anyone deserves to win this war, it's you. So, I'm doing something completely irrational and telling you, congratulations! You now have Chaldea Security Organization lending you a hand, even though the Mage's Association is totally going to be on our asses for this, and _I'll_ have to deal with it."

"I see. Well then, you have my thanks." Takeshi looked at Fujimaru straight in the eyes. "It appears we have to work together for now. Are you sure that you should be getting involved?" 

"No, I'm not. But, I think you and I can both agree on the fact that if any man needs to be stopped right now, it was him. His name is Hector Carballal, a mage-scientist from Spain. The Mage's Association has been after him for a while, but it looks like we caught him first. He's confirmed to be the Master of Caster. His servants aren't probably revealed yet because of his army of chimeras. We don't know what they are, so they're really troublesome." responded Fujimaru.

"On that, we can agree." said Takeshi, "I'm going to take his servants after taking him down, are you alright with that?"

"Yeah, it's what you're supposed to do."

"You will have to cover up the fact that you guys are from Chaldea."

"It's fine. Not many people know of the servants that Chaldea has." said the shield girl.

"You sure about that Shieldy?" asked Mordred, " _I_ already recognize you. Anyone worth their salt from the round table can recognize that thing."

"I see, so Galahad has merged with you." added Artoria, "He chose well."

"O-oh! Thank you." said the servant, "Please, call me Mash, Mash Kyrielight, I'm only a Demi-Servant. It's an honor to meet the King of Knights and the Knight of Rebellion. Mr. Fudo, I see you also have Miyamoto Musashi and Jeanne d'Arc Alter. We have Katsushika Ōi and Okita Souji Alter, an Alter-Ego class servant, a guardian of the counter force."

"That's _Lord_ Fudo, Mash." she looked like she wanted to apologize, but Takeshi chuckled a bit, "I'm kidding. Yes, I have other servants, but they're at other parts of the ship. My little brother also ought to be with them. Last time I saw him was back at my room. We head there first, I need to pick some things up. Alright then, we should move. From what I've seen, Carballal seems to have an infinite amount of chimeras he works with. Let's go!" 

They all began to go towards the suite. On the way, they saw multiple bodies, normal humans, chimeras, likely the handiwork of Takeshi's servants. He heard a large commotion up ahead where his room was. While on the way, a weird octopus thing began to examine him. It floated around him, looking at many of his features. "Father, he's immortal of course he hasn't changed." said Ōi.

"Father?" asked Takeshi, he looked at the floating octopus, "Hokusai?" the octopus seemed a bit excited and floated back to his daughter. "I'll ask later." he said. When they finally reached the room, there was an entire hoard of chimeras. But not just them, also undead. They were surrounding the doors, Takeshi saw three people fighting them off. It was Nobunaga, Nightingale, and Ishtar.

"Damn! If only I could use Maanna!" cursed Ishtar, she threw several gems, all of them cutting right through the creatures. Nightingale scratched one into pieces and shot five others. Nobunaga slashed and blew crimson fire from her mouth, incinerating many of them. However, they kept coming. "Hey! Tetsu!" 

"It took you long enough." called Nobunaga, "Help us destroy these beasts!"

"Go!" shouted Takeshi to his servants.

"Mash! Okita! Hokusai!" shouted Fujimaru.

"Yes, Master!" they all responded. With the new help, they made short work of the creatures. When it was finally done and finished with, corpses filled the entire hallway. 

"Chaldea?" asked Nightingale. 

"Yeah, they're helping us for now. But that's not important, what happened here?"

"We got attacked by these things. I'm guessing that damn Carballal is behind all of this? I mean, there are these chimeras. But the zombies are a new one." said Ishtar, "Akira's inside, Raikou is with him, so she was to be the final line of defense should we have been overwhelmed."

"These 'zombies' are reanimated corpses of the victims of those chimeras." added Nightingale, "Thomas, we must help all these people, even if it kills them, we will save them."

Takeshi did nothing but nod, he went inside to room to see what had happened. When he got inside, there was Akira and Raikou, the windows were broken and large parts of the wall torn down, several bodies of chimeras lay on the once clean floor. Raikou shot around and pointed her sword at Takeshi, but then put it down immediately. Akira held an assault rifle in his hands. "Akira. Were you attacked?" asked Takeshi.

"Yeah, I thought I'd be safe in here with the others outside, but they came through the outer wall. I'm sorry brother, it fell out one of your bags and I had to use it. I know I said I wouldn't fight but please, let me do it. These chimeras are Carballal's work, and these zombies are those people killed by those chimeras. Please, brother, at least let me defend myself. And let me deliver the end to Carballal." begged Akira.

Takeshi let out one big sigh. "Fine... But you better stay behind me, you hear?" he nodded, "Raikou, make sure you stay close to Akira, make sure he uses that gun only if he has to." 

"Understood, Master. Come, Akira."

"What now?" asked Fujimaru. 

"Now we go find Carballal." Takeshi placed two fingers on his temple, _"Edmond, I'm sure you have heard all of the commotion, sitrep, now."_

 _"Most of the civilians have evacuated, they took the life boats. However, I cannot say the same for the crew, a distress signal was sent, we have about one hour until another ship gets here. I have located Carballal, the ball room."_ replied Edmond.

"We go to the ballroom, Edmond found him." They all began to go to the ballroom, "We outnumber his servants, but be on your guard." 

"Don't have to tell _me_ twice." responded Musashi. 

As they ran through the hallways, they passed by more bodies. It would seem that even though most people had escaped off the vessel, plenty had still been torn apart by the creatures of Carballal's invention. "He killed so many..." muttered Akira. He was clearly horrified. 

"Akira, did Carballal ever show you his servants?" asked Takeshi.

"No, he was always cautious. He told me if I ever fell into enemy hands, then I would know nothing. Sorry, Brother, I don't know who his servants are."

"Damn..." cursed Takeshi as they continued to run down the hall. Eventually, they got to the ballroom, it was dead silent. "Fujimaru, there's another entrance on the other side, get there. I'll let you when the time is right to flank them." Takeshi casted a presence concealment on all of them.

"Got it." responded Fujimaru. He took his three servants and began to run towards the other entrance to the ballroom. Takeshi could sense Edmond inside the room, he was hiding himself, but he sensed no other magical energy signatures, Carballal could be hiding his servants. 

They burst through the doors, expecting a fight, but there just stood Carballal. "Welcome. I should commend you for getting this far. I see you've bought all of your servants, Mr. Fudo. Hector Carballal, at your service." He spoke as he bowed and removed his mask. His smiling bearded face stared right into Takeshi's soul, "Excellent, you've bought most of the servants to me, after I make you surrender, your servants will be mine, and that treacherous boy will be too."

"I _never_ belonged to you!" shouted Akira.

"But did you really? Did you forget that I raised you, you ingrate?!" replied Carballal, "You may outnumber me, and have those Chaldean meddlers on your side, but you can never best my genius. Behold!" Holes in the ground opened up, enormous more lion-like chimeras now showed themselves in addition to the human-like ones. "These ones shall be much more harder to kill, after all, I merged them from every creature I could think of, with the lion as a bigger component of course."

"So many... How does he do it?" asked Ishtar.

"I'm glad you asked, there are so many orphaned children all across the world." he chuckled.

Everyone's blood ran cold as they were preparing to fight. "...Say that again..." uttered Akira.

"I said, there's so many orphaned children across the world..." repeated Carballal, "Of course, I gained their trust first, as I did you. I never really asked you, Akira, what _did_ you think happened to those other children that I would occasionally let you talk to?"

"You didn't... You _couldn't_ have..." Akira looked up, "YOU MONSTER!!!" he dumped the entire magazine at Carballal, the bullets nearly hit him, but a chimera blocked it. 

"How dare you!? Kill them!" commanded Carballal, the army of chimeras began to move forward. Takeshi looked at them.

"They used to be... children?" he asked himself. One stabbed him and another ripped his head right off his shoulders. As he respawned, he had to begin cutting them down. He knew that Carballal had to be stopped. 

"This is one sick joke!!" shouted Ishtar.

"Carballal!" hissed Raikou, "You truly _are_ a monster! I shall behead you!!" she began to charge towards him, but some ice hit her, sending her to the side. A white haired girl with a cape and holding a doll had her arm sticking out. 

"Sink into death." she said. From one glance, Takeshi knew it was one of Carballal's servants. 

"He has revealed one of his servants!" shouted Takeshi, "It's preferable that we get all of them, but we really only need one!" he added. "Remember, these aren't human anymore! Take them down and avenge these kids' souls!" All of his servants complied, Takeshi turned his head to Akira, "Get out of here!"

"No! I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I do!" he began charging towards Carballal.

"Akira! Damn! Berserkers! Protect him with your lives!" 

"Yes, Master!" responded Nightingale, she lept from her position to right next to Akira, and stopped a chimera from hitting him by smashing a grenade onto it, destroying the entire upper half of the creature. As the fighting continued, Carballal stood there as his servant kept shooting ice, even using her doll to fire icicles and pure cold. Edmond took his chance to appear from behind a pillar and fired energy blasts at Carballal.

Another servant formed up and blocked the blasts. She had a cape, and was hooded, she blocked the blasts. "Ohoho! Did you think I would let you?" she asked. She flew up and began to fight Edmond in the air. 

"Have you ever seen Hell?" responded Edmond as the fight began. 

"Archer! Help Avenger!" commanded Takeshi as he slashed at a chimera.

"You got it!" She was going to fly up, but something grabbed her leg. She looked down and saw a chimera with a tendril protruding from its's back. "Let go you-" she fired several shots with her finger but was flung into the ground. "Just how strong are these things..." she groaned as she was getting back up, the chimera was going to hit her again when an arrow exploded onto the chimera, blowing off a good chunk of the chimera. Ishtar fired an arrow from Maanna to finish it and looked over to the direction of the arrow. "You again...!"

There he was, Emiya Shirou, "Rin!" he shouted. This also got Takeshi's attention. 

"Emiya Shirou?" he asked. 

Upon hearing this, Artoria turned her head. "Shirou?!" she exclaimed.

"Saber!" Shirou raised his bow and fired an arrow right past her, hitting three chimeras. "Focus for now!" Artoria nodded and kept fighting. Takeshi saw that Emiya was joining the fight.

"This place is too crowded! Avenger!"

"Yes, Master?" asked Nobunaga.

"Try to get some of these creatures away from us. Lead them outside and finish them there! Alter, go with her! Red Saber, you too!"

"Very well." She laughed as she began guiding a chimera out of the room, she destroyed several walls, "Come and get me!" Jeanne and Mordred followed with their own share of chimeras and zombies. As the fight continued, Takeshi saw that Carballal was at the exact same location, his minions kept all of Takeshi's servants busy, there were just so many of them. 

"Now, Fujimaru!" two other doors burst open and Mash along with Ōi and Okita came through. They began taking down more of Carballal's army. 

"This is becoming troublesome, White Caster, your second skill, activate it."

"It seems I have no choice in the matter." suddenly, the caster servants were impervious to any attacks.

"What is this?" asked Edmond.

"What in the-?" asked Ōi, "Why won't this girl take any damage?" she asked as her brush bounced right off of the blue caped servant.

"Impossible, the only mage who has this amount of power is... It can't be..." she sounded hurt.

"I'm glad you figured it out Saber. How does it feel to have your foe be your very mentor and court mage?" Carballal's final servant showed himself. There he was, clad in white and flowing white long hair. His staff held up high, and what seemed to be flowers forming under him.

"How could you... Merlin...?" asked Artoria. 

Merlin was about to say something in response, but Carballal stopped him from doing so. "There's nothing more to the fact that _I_ summoned the Grand Caster!" Carballal laughed. "Like I said, there's no way you brutes can beat me!" he began walking away, "I expect to see them beaten in a few moments. So, noble phantasm time. By command seal I order you!" he shouted.

"I'm _not_ letting you get away!" yelled Akira, he chased after Carballal as he went through the doors.

"Akira, no!" shouted Raikou, she was about to give chase, but she was stopped by the female caster with the white hair.

"I shall open Viy's mystic eyes." said the girl in the cape. Suddenly, everything seemed to be covered in snow, all of the chimeras disappeared. "Viy, behold it all. Tear through all things." A shadow monster appeared from the snow, as the caster began to float upwards. "Lay your incredible power as an offering at my grave." The enormous creature slammed it's arms onto Takeshi's servants severely injuring them, the behemoth showed it's blue glowing eyes and they were all frozen, the ice broke and Takeshi's servants all were almost incapacitated, all except Ishtar, Emiya, and Fujimaru's servants. 

"Viy..." muttered Takeshi, "I see now! You're Anastasia Romanova!" 

"I see you know me. Then hello, and goodbye." she fired Ice at him, it was enough to freeze Takeshi to death. When the ice broke, so did he. But of course, he respawned.

 _"Nobunaga, Mordred, Jeanne! How are things going?"_ Takeshi thought to the three who left.

 _"On our way back there now."_ responded Mordred.

_"Take on the servants here, I'm ending this now! Akira is going after Carballal!"_

The wall burst open and the three servants came in and began fighting the enemy servants. Takeshi slipped past Anastasia, although he lost an arm but regenerated it. As he burst through the doors he saw many things, several test tubes, all with the chimeras inside of them. Carballal was right, they really were made of children. He saw that they were all in the process of being transformed, many of them were all mangled. "What kind of nightmare fuel is this?" Takeshi asked himself.

"Brother?" asked a voice, it was Akira. "It's like a maze in here. Even if I wanted to leave, the exit is gone."

"Stay close. Use that rifle only if you have to, you hear me? I mean it this time, or so help me God, you are staying home next time."

"Understood." 

They continued to walk through the enormous laboratory. They found more tubes and computers all of them with much data on them. They heard some kind of movement, and they immediately turned. Takeshi had his blade up and Akira's sights were right on two children. There were two of them, one of them was twelve, the other seemed to be about seven. The older one was a boy and the other was a girl. "Akira?" asked the girl.

"No way, Nanaha? Keita?" asked Akira.

"You know these kids?" Takeshi asked to Akira.

"Yeah, they were two of my only friends while I was under Carballal, they're Japanese-American, just like me." He ran up to the two children. "You guys are alright." suddenly Akira seemed confused. "Where is Usami?" Before the boy could say anything, Akira spotted something moving behind them, it seemed to resemble a chimera. "Get back!" he pulled his friends behind him and opened fire on the creature. As the bullets hit it, the creature screeched in pain, but the bullets, despite being magical silver bullets, bounced right off. "What the hell is thing made of?" Akira began to reload, but the girl grabbed his arm.

"Akira stop! That's my sister! That's Usami!" she cried.

"Wha-"

"How?" asked Takeshi, "What kind of creature is this?" Takeshi looked at her closer. She seemed to be in pain, and all she could do was whimper, if he listened closely he could hear two words. He could have sworn he heard in English, "K...ill...me...." 

"As yes, my grandest creation." said Carballal, now revealing himself. "Invulnerable to almost everything I could put it through, though she seems to only feel pain majority of the time. They called my experiments 'unethical' and 'disgusting'. I called it progress."

"You call _this_ progress?" asked Takeshi, "Turning children into these... these... _beasts_? You're torturing them is all you're doing!"

"Don't give me that." spat Carballal in response. "I'm trying to rid humanity of mortality! My genius is to _save_ humanity! Children are merely more easily to manipulate, especially ones compatible with magic, their magical circuits are hardly even developed, so of course I use them first! You have a gift, Takeshi Fudo, one that you choose to keep away from us, simply because you choose to believe that it is a curse!"

"So you chose to take us in, lure us orphans in with your supposed kindness, just so you can experiment on us?" Keita asked. "Usami was nice! She was a kind, loving girl! Turn her back!"

"But that would ruin her!" responded Carballal, "I made her perfect! What's a little pain? She can live forever, and be invulnerable! I saved her from her own mortality!"

"So you fused her with every creature you could think of?" 

"Precisely, dear boy. If you ask me, Fudo is the one who is ruining everything. He's the one who is killing these poor children. Akira, look at him, I'm trying to save humanity with my genius! The grail can help me do that, what can he do? All he wants is to end the very thing that will save humanity, help me capture him dear boy. I know I haven't treated you the best, but with your help, we can make humanity eternal!"

Akira said nothing. He simply looked at Usami, or whatever she was now. He looked at Takeshi, who was readying his blade, and then back at Carballal. He was doing his signature smiling face, the one that Akira once thought was someone kind. Without warning, he raised the assault rifle and began shooting. Carballal ducked, but Akira was not aiming for the man. Instead, it was the computers and papers. 

"MY RESEARCH!!" screamed Carballal. Takeshi began to follow Akira's example. He fired a magical energy blast into the tubes of the chimeras in progress. He and his younger brother began to destroy the entire lab. "STOP!! YOU'RE RUINING THE HOPE FOR THE FUTURE!!" When it was all done, Carballal stood horrified, Akira had emptied every last bullet and Takeshi had helped incinerate all of the data that Carballal had accumulated. "Do you have an idea... what you have done...?" wheezed Carballal. He stood up in anger, "I'm going to rip your head off!" he charged for Akira but was stopped by Takeshi cutting into his belly. 

"Do not touch him..." growled Takeshi. Carballal began to groan in pain, he was halfway bisected, moving would kill him faster. Takeshi pulled one last bullet from his pocket and tossed it over to Akira, who simply placed the bullet into the chamber of the rifle. 

"No... wait..." begged Carballal, "Let's not be too hasty... I'll leave you alone, I'll give you my servants... You can't rob the world of my genius like this..."

"This is for all of the atrocities that you committed... And for taking away my childhood... _our_ childhood..."

"Please Aki-" before he could say it all, a bullet slid right though his skull, killing him instantly. 

*Transition*

The caster servants suddenly stopped moving. "Our magical energy supply...!" cried the black hooded one. 

Musashi stood up, along with the other servants "It's over... Time for you guys to join us and-" 

"I wouldn't count on that, Mongrels!"

*Transition*

Sounds began outside of the lab. Takeshi looked at the doors, they were now clear in sight, "Akira, stay here. I'll be right back." Akira nodded in response and Takeshi quickly flew out the doors of the lab. When he got outside, he saw another servant, one clad in golden armor. All of his servants were now beaten down, even Fujimaru's servants were all beaten down and couldn't fight anymore. Although none of them were killed, it was clear that everyone was incapacitated.

"...Damn it..." cursed Mordred, she tried to stand herself up. As her armor shattered she managed to stand straight, but just when she did, a sword struck her down again, "...DAMN IT!!!" she screamed.

The new servant laughed, "Is this all you mongrels can do?" Takeshi looked at him, who stared back at him. "I see, you're the master here. I hear that you're immortal, I would like to see for myself." Takeshi got ready to fight. But a voice called out, he spoke in a Russian accent.

"Archer, that's enough." he spoke. He began to fly into Takeshi's sight. "Greetings, Takeshi Fudo. I am the Master of Archer, my name is Alexei Morozov. You might already recognize my Morozov Corp." 

"So you're the guy trying to buy some of my factories? Will you tell me if I ask why?" asked Takeshi, his sword readied and raised.

"That would simply ruin the surprise. In due time, I suppose. But for now, I would like to say hello to Ishtar." he turned his head to her, "Hello, Ishtar."

"Piss off..." she spat. "I've got a master that's a million times better than you now."

"Oh, I see. That's too bad. But, I'm here to tell you that two of these caster servants belong to me now."

"Not happening!" retorted Takeshi, "I'm taking all of them... Either me or Chaldea..."

"Are you really in a position to fight? I'm leaving you the grand caster. Be happy. Neither you, Chaldea or the Mage's Association can stop what I have put in motion. We will meet again one day, Takeshi Fudo. Then, and only then, will I tell you the truth about me. Let's see if the mystery eats away at you." Alexei looked at Anastasia and the black hooded caster. "I hereby forge a contract with you. You have no choice, thou art my servants now." The casters got back up and for some reason began to fly off with Alexei and his Archer class servant

"Stop!" shouted Takeshi. But with one whoosh, they were all gone, leaving only Merlin behind. "Damn..." Takeshi looked at all his servants, he concentrated and managed to give all of them enough magical energy to heal them. As they got back up Takeshi walked to Merlin, "You're the only caster left, is that it?"

"It would seem that way. So, what will you do now?" he asked.

"Make the contract of course. You're the Grand Caster. Will you serve me, as my servant?" 

"I accept." responded Merlin.

"Then the contract is sealed, hello, Grand Caster." 

"Just call me Merlin, I don't care for formalities." Merlin stood up, "Now I see you have something to ask."

"Follow me."

They all began to follow Takeshi back to the lab. When they got there, Akira was sitting there, he looked exhausted and distressed. The creature who was Usami still stood there shaking, Nanaha was hugging it, and Keita was standing next to Usami. "Brother..." said Akira.

"Nanaha?" asked Ishtar. The young child looked up and immediately started to tear up. Ishtar floated over and hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again. Thank goodness you're alright."

"Brother, I tried everything... But she really can't die. She truly is invulnerable." said Akira.

"Merlin, is there anything you can do? Can she be separated from all of the magical creatures she has been infused with?" asked Takeshi.

"Yes." responded Merlin, Keita beamed up. "However, there is a very low chance of success, about a point five chance to be exact. I saw some of my old master's records, and they said that back in the nineteen-thirties, there was an attempt by mages. They managed to separate a being very similar to what this girl is now. However, the test subject went through incredible pain in the process and once he was separated, he was missing most of his vital organs, and was expected to live only half-an-hour at the most. He only made it through three minutes."

"So basically, what you're telling me is that even if we succeed at undoing the fusion, it'll be for naught?" asked Takeshi.

"I'm sad to say this but, precisely."

Takeshi looked at the creature. He began walking towards it, but Keita stood in front of him. "What are you doing?" asked Takeshi.

"You're going to kill her? But he said she could be separated!" he cried.

"A point five percent chance of success. Even if we did do it, how much pain does she have to go through? If you're trying to be her friend, then you shouldn't be wanting to put her through that..."

"But at least she'll be able to go as herself!"

"She only has to go through even more suffering for that... What I'm offering is quick and painless..."

"She's invulnerable remember? You can't kill her, you-"

"Clearly, Carballal has not seen what I'm capable of. Nothing is truly invulnerable. Now get out of my way."

"I won't let you! She has a chance of separating and you won't even give it a thought! It may be point five, but it's still a chance!" he tried to tackle Takeshi. Takeshi felt the boy grab his leg, but didn't budge one bit. None of the servants said a thing.

"Keita, that's enough!" called Nanaha. She jumped out of Ishtar's hold and grabbed Keita. "You always say that you're older than me and I thought you knew best. But I see that big sister is hurting so much! Why do you want to make her hurt more?!"

"She can at least die as herself! We're not even sure if he _can_ kill her! Like I said, there's a chance!"

"I see your game now. You think you care for her, but you're just as selfish as they get. You can think of me as just as much of a villain as Carballal. But if you actually took a second to listen to yourself, then you'd actually know that you're wrong. Now get out of my way." Nanaha began to pull Keita away, despite his protests. 

"Please Mr. Fudo! Stop Big sis from hurting!" she cried.

"STOP!!" screamed Keita, "USAMI!!"

Takeshi looked at Akira, "This is for the best... Goodbye Usami..." he rubbed his eyes as tears began to come down.

Takeshi's servants and the Chaldeans all remained silent, they knew what had to be done. Takeshi clenched his fist, and the magical circuits formed, he opened his hand and magical energy began to form. He was going to hit her with a concentrated beam, as he walked towards Usami, she looked at him. "K...ill... Me..." Takeshi heard clearly.

"I'm sorry... I can't save you..." he spoke silently.

"Thank... Y...ou..."

Takeshi unleashed the beam. As Keita screamed, Nanaha held him back with all of her might. Takeshi couldn't help but think for a child her age, she was wise beyond her years. She could grasp on what suffering was, and knew that this was for the best. Pieces of Usami began to erode, slowly but surely, the concentrated beam of a divine being was enough to incinerate her until there was nothing left.

Nanaha fell down to her knees. She began to sob and cry, her grip on Keita loosened until she finally let go to begin crying fully. The servants could do nothing else but stand in place and watch Takeshi just stand there, staring at the burnt area of where that poor girl was. Keita ran to Takeshi and began to punch his leg, all the while crying. Akira also stood and watched.

"Bastard...!" choked Keita, "She had a chance...! To be human again!!"

Takeshi said nothing and merely waited until Keita stopped. When the boy did, he fell to his knees and began to weep and nothing else. 

"Let's go home..." said Takeshi to his servants. They all silently nodded and began leaving the lab. Mordred grabbed Keita by the arm and Akira held Nanaha's hand as they began to all walk out. 

While they walked, Takeshi had realized that the rest of the chimeras hardly even had sentience anymore. So he realized that for the first time in all his life. His whole 893 years alive, this was his first time killing a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Takeshi lived through the events of FGO and the Lostbelts aren't happening and leave it at that. This is a Fanfic after all.  
> Great, we have a super annoying kid now.


	10. Chapter 9: Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full week has passed since the fight against Hector Carballal. Now however, after that battle comes many things that Takeshi will need to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that last chapter took a me a while to finish up, and I was writing consecutively.

Ever since the incident on the cruise ship, things have changed a bit. The Chaldeans were told by Da Vinci to stick with Takeshi for a little while due to the fact that they have now actively fought in the Holy Grail War. Of course, Takeshi had rooms to spare, so he did not mind, neither did his house servants. The two children came to live with Takeshi, he refused to give them up to another orphanage, and of course, Emiya Shirou left once again. Eventfully, everyone got settled in, and a week had passed. 

Takeshi found himself feeling strange, it was a feeling that didn't hit him very often. But he came to remember, as he remembered that time he left Qin Liangyu in China. It was a little something called regret.

For the first time in his entire eternal life, Takeshi had taken a child's life. He tried to train and spar with his servants to take his mind off things, but found that it was to no avail. In time, he began turning to isolation and alcohol. He was never really a heavy drinker, but right now, he really couldn't help it. For all of the people he killed, he had never done it without a good reason. The man was one to only take a life if the person was truly wicked. Yet, even though it was to end someone's suffering, he couldn't shake the idea of a child needing the comfort of death. As the days went by, he grew more and more glum. But he never let anyone else see him in this state.

Sometime after a week passed, he walked outside to see the blinding sun. He spent the last night in complete darkness, it was only him and whiskey. He looked to see Ōi sitting outside, painting a picture. He hobbled over to her, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not really." she responded. Takeshi sat on the rock. They were looking at a small waterfall and river along with a few sakura trees. Takeshi looked at her art, same as when he saw it all those years ago. 

"It looks good..." he muttered.

"You think?" Ōi responded, "Needs a bit more depth on the pedals. So? What have you been up to? You show up around us in the morning, and then just disappear in the night. Even your servants can't find you."

"Nothing's wrong. I just need some time to myself."

"Okay, look, we were together long enough for me to be able to know when something is wrong. So just spill it."

"I don't want to talk about it..." responded Takeshi, now more agitated.

"You know, it's only gonna hurt you more if you don't-"

"Nothing is wrong!!" shouted Takeshi, now standing up. In doing so, he accidently knocked Ōi's brush out of her hand, messing her painting up.

"Oh for the love of-! You know _this_ is one of the reasons why it didn't work out between us! You never opened up even when you clearly had troubles! Look at you! You reek of alcohol right now! We _had_ something! It _meant_ something to me, and I'm pretty sure it meant something to you, too! But you just _had_ to ruin it didn't you?!" she yelled.

"Oh, it's _my_ fault? You want to make this about our relationship?! Sure, I never really opened up, but you always, _always_ were so nosey! There are some things people can only _deal_ with by themselves! But you can't ever seem to grasp that! _This_ is one of those things! So I would appreciate it if you just stopped trying to pick at every little thing!" Takeshi yelled back.

"Screw you, Tetsu! I don't know why I was _ever_ in love with you..." Ōi tearfully packed her stuff and headed back towards the castle. She looked behind one last time and just as fast as she turned around the first time, she turned again, leaving Takeshi there.

Once she was out of sight, Takeshi began to break down. He slammed his head against the rock they were sitting on, he did it so hard that a large chunk of stone fell right off and his head began to bleed. All he did was curl into a ball and began to cry. He did not know how long he laid there, but he cried in the same location until he fell asleep. When he was nowhere to be found in the afternoon, some house servants went to go look for him.

The entirety of his property was enormous, so the first one to find him was Musashi. She found Takeshi passed out in the grass. She looked at the dried blood on his head and the broken stone. She called the house servants over and they immediately bought Takeshi back inside to his room, they cleaned him and bandaged his head. Ultimately, Takeshi would wake up to see Musashi tending to him.

"Shishou…?" he asked as he sat up.

"You were kinda a mess Takeshi. Hell when I found you, that head wound of yours was still open, blood was dried, but it was still there. I'm surprised you didn't heal it." she said as she squeezed a towel dry, she wiped his forehead with it. "You're sick right now."

"...I see..." responded he. "It only heals when I want it to..."

"Well, that's something I didn't know. But there's something I _do_ want to know." Musashi looked at Takeshi straight in the eye. Her seriousness could be felt, and he had only ever felt this kind of seriousness a few times in his whole life. "What were you doing out there that caused you to smash your head onto a rock?" 

"I don't want to-" Takeshi cupped his mouth, his memory of the sight mixed in with the alcohol made him want to vomit. His teacher was quick to grab a bin and Takeshi let loose right into it. "I don't want to talk about it..." muttered Takeshi 

"No, I'm not playing that game." Musashi immediately cut in, "I want to know why you did that. You're going to tell me, or I'm going to _make_ you." the way she was talking meant that Musashi wasn't playing around. "You're not going to get past this by bottling it all up, so tell me. Please Takeshi, I want to help you. I've seen you die too many times for me to count! Whether it was during recent times or when I was alive! i don't want to see that anymore! I don't want to see someone I consider close enough to be my frickin' son, being in this kind of mood! Keep going down this path, and you'll die again! Sure you'll come back, but it doesn't make a damn difference that I know that you died again! So please, for the last time, tell me why you're being like this!" Musashi nearly yelled. 

Takeshi stared in her in complete shock, he didn't know what to say to her. "Oh, Takeshi..." she wrapped her arms around him, "Please, I never want to see you like this..." she held his shoulders and looked at him, "Come on... Tell me..."

"I... I..." Takeshi couldn't find the words in. He had never really thought of it that way. Only now did he realize that he had been hurting his master, she cared so much and it caused her so much pain whenever he died, yet he never saw that. He only ever saw his life as something he could easily retain. "I'm sorry... I'm so... sorry... Please... Forgive me..." he began to cry. He was going to let all the pain out now. "I can't cope with it, Shishou. In all my life I only ever killed those who were wicked, but even if it was for the merciful embrace of death... It was never a child..." Takeshi sobbed, "In all my years... I have never killed a child... I can never take that back... I'm disgusted with myself... How could I have done such a thing...? It was a mercy kill and yet..."

Musashi looked at Takeshi and held his hand. "In life, often we're forced to make a decision. That choice seems easy at first, doesn't it? But then, we look back at that choice, and we ask ourselves if it was really the right thing. In those moments we lament about it, sometimes we can't cope with that. But it's not so much about that choice we made, it's about what it does to us. It's about who we become after making that resolution, finding our resolve in that choice we made. We all think you made the right decision that night, that girl was going suffer more than anyone else, you saved her Takeshi." 

"Lady Musashi is right, Master." said someone at the door, Musashi looked behind her to see Artoria, among with the other servants, even the Chaldeans were there. It turned out that they were listening in on the entire conversation. "Do you remember what Merlin said on that night? If we had chosen to separate her, it would cause only more suffering and lead to her inevitable death."

"What you did was saving her, Thomas. There truly was nothing else we could have done, sometimes the only way to end suffering, is death." added Nightingale.

"Would you have preferred her suffer more? What would you have done? Kept her as a pet?" asked Jeanne.

"Everyone had to make a hard choice, and everyone has suffered more than their fair share in life. But they always had someone to help pull them through, even if they didn't know it." stated Ishtar, "I was always around for you back when we first met." she floated over to his bed, "That'll never change. Some of us you knew in the past, and no matter how much you suffer, know that as your servants, we would do anything to help you."

Before anyone else could, Fujimaru spoke up. "Lord Fudo, I know there isn't much I did that can compare what I did in the singularities to what you did, but, I still want you to know, that I've had to make plenty of difficult decisions myself. I still remember all of the people I've met, the bonds I made and the battles I've fought. Fighting Goetia and Tiamat were probably some of the toughest battles I've ever had to fight. But the point is that I managed to pull through, and you're someone who has fought for centuries, enduring loss after loss. You can endure this, too."

Takeshi looked at Fujimaru, "If you ask me, you've done _more_ than I have, boy. Sure I lived for centuries, but I didn't save humanity from incineration. I didn't stop an Evil of Humanity, nor did I stop the Demon Gods. You can compare all of it to what I have done." he responded. "You're all right... I can't dwell on this forever." He looked at all of his servants, "Will you all be able to forgive me for my foolishness?" he asked.

"Of course." said Musashi, "I'll always be by your side. Don't forget that, Takeshi."

"Thank you, all of you." Takeshi began to get out of bed, "The road to recovery begins with opening up. I suppose that was a lesson I was supposed to learn a long time ago." Takeshi smiled and looked at his servants, "Now, what's the time?" he looked, it was about six, almost seven. "You Chaldeans, how long are you all planning to stay?"

"Well, actually Da Vinci sent us orders to stay away from Chaldea from the time being. She said chances are that the Mage's Association is going to begin asking questions now that we've gotten involved. I was told that I'm to pretend I broke away from Chaldea until the war is over. So, I guess we'll be away for a while. If it's alright with you, Lord Fudo, then may we stay here for a while?" asked Mash.

"Stay as long as you need. Alright then, Juichi!" called Takeshi. The elderly man walked in, "Time to begin preparing dinner. Tell the cooks." 

"Right away, My Lord." responded the butler. 

"What now?" asked Fujimaru.

"Where's Ōi? I need to talk to her." 

"She's in her room. I think she's waiting for you." 

"I'm going." he looked back, "You guys just go on your daily business again. Dinner will be ready soon, thank you all, I mean it." Takeshi then walked off. He paced down the hallway and went down a floor until he got to Ōi's current room. The door was completely shut, but he heard someone talking inside. It was clear that Ōi was talking to her father, something about apologizing.

"Ōi?" asked Takeshi, it suddenly was silent.

"Ōi?" called Takeshi, this time a little louder.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"May I come in?"

"No."

"You realize this _my_ castle." The door slid open, and there was the octopus.

"Father! I told you that I-!"

"Thank you old man, can you leave us in private a bit?" the octopus left right out the door.

Takeshi walked in and sat next to her. "Ōi, I want to talk to you about what I said and how I acted today..."

"What's there to talk about...?" she asked quietly. "...You never opened up about anything... You never told me any of your pain... It was always just you saying you were fine. It added so much grief to my life that I would've died if I hadn't left you. So why...? Why wait until now to tell me how you feel?"

"Ōi, if there's anything I regretted not saying to you... It was that I'm sorry. I couldn't say it to you in life because I thought I was stopping you from feeling the pain. But now I found out that I was hurting everyone around me. I'm so sorry... God I was a complete bastard. I should've told you what was wrong. I'm so, so sorry..."

"...God dammit, Tetsu..." Ōi began to cry. "Why didn't you say so sooner...?" she covered her mouth. "If you did... I wouldn't have said those things..." Takeshi wrapped his arms around her. 

"We have a chance now. We might not love each other anymore, but I'd say this is a new chance." He looked at Ōi, "So what do you say? You want to rebuild our relationship?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. But the love that we once shared?"

"It's over, Ōi. But I hope that won't impact us."

"No, it won't."

With that, their relationship was mended, and Takeshi found himself feeling much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good at writing these emotional scenes.


	11. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short message for all of ya'll that I wrote today.

*Fudo Castle is now decorated with Christmas decorations and such. Not just the castle, but also the entire property (It's night time).*

Musashi (In awe): Geez, Takeshi, your servants really outdid themselves...

Nobunaga: I must say, this holiday is quite colorful. My, these lights are so nice and bright. 

Edmond: I have not seen Christmas in quite a while. Kuheheheheheheh. This does bring back a few memories.

Akira: This is really amazing! Carballal would never let me see something like this!

Jeanne: You poor kid, you mean to tell me you've never seen this before?

Akira: I've only read stories about it. This is really cool! And it's snowing, too!"

*Snow begins to fall*

Jeanne: Huh, you're right. 

Takeshi: Well, it's about to get cold. You kids going to be alright? (Looks at Nanaha and Keita).

Nanaha: We'll be fine.

Keita: (No response, Nods).

Artoria: Beautiful, I never knew you would decorate so much, Master. You don't seem to be the type of man to do so.

Mordred: Yeah, you seem more like that stoic guy who wouldn't really celebrate these types of holidays.

Takeshi: I'm full of surprises, aren't I?

Ishtar: (Floating in) That's the understatement of the century. If you told me that hundred and a half years ago, I wouldn't have believed you at all. 

Raikou: (Coming from Behind) My, my! It's so pretty. Children, I got you some hot chocolate.

Akira: Thanks Raikou.

Nanaha: Thank you Mrs. Raikou!

Keita: Thanks...

Nightingale: Thomas, if you don't put something on, you'll catch a cold. Then you'll be quite unsanitary. (Hands Takeshi a jacket)

Takeshi: Thanks, I guess. You're not gonna stop calling me Thomas anytime soon, aren't you?

Nightingale: No. I am simply more used to it. That aside, these lights are... beautiful... and sanitary.

Jeanne: Ghh. Really? Sanitary?

Merlin: My word, I haven't seen lights this beautiful in a while. This is quite the spectacle.

Mash: Look, Senpai! It's so pretty!

Fujimaru: Yeah, it is. Thanks for letting us stay, Lord Fudo!

Takeshi: No problem, as long as we are allies, you may stay as long as you like.

Mash: Okita, were there lights like these in the singularity where you came from?

Okita Alter: (Eyes Closed, They Shoot Open) I wasn't sleeping.

Ōi: Nope, you most definitely were. 

*All characters continue to admire the lights and snow around the Fudo Property*

Takeshi: (Turns to Reader [Hypothetically]) We want to wish all of our readers a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years. This story isn't going to end anytime soon and I hope that you all will stick around for it. Until then, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I celebrate Christmas personally, but Happy Holidays to everyone.  
> Nut in all seriousness, thank you for reading this from the bottom of my heart. I really do enjoy writing stories and the feedback I get is seriously awesome sometimes.  
> Look forward to Chapter 10 for me, would you?


	12. Chapter 10: Grudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi has managed to overcome his sorrow and his guilt. But not all is well, specifically, some other people have some gripes that need settling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that it's winter break, I ought to be able to write a bit more.

Dinner was served within the main dining hall in Fudo Castle. All of the house servants were very happy that their lord was now doing alright once again and had a better peace of mind. As everyone ate, Takeshi noticed that one specific person was not eating. "What is wrong Keita, do you not like the food?" The boy said nothing in return. He simply just sat there, looking at the food. Some of the other servants at the table stared at him. "Keita?" asked Takeshi.

Without warning, the boy stood up and quickly walked off. He left everyone confused and wondering what was going through his mind. "Hang on brother, let me go talk to him." said Akira. He got up and began walking after Keita.

"I'll go, too." added Nanaha. She followed Akira.

"Wonder what _his_ deal was." stated Mordred.

"I sense that he still holds a grudge against me for killing that girl." spoke Takeshi.

"It couldn't be helped. After all, there really was nothing we could do. But then again, he _is_ as head strong as many adolescents tend to be." replied Merlin, "I suppose the thing we can really only do is give him some time and space."

"I see..." muttered Takeshi.

*Transition*

The door was still locked. Akira knocked again. "Keita. What's wrong?" he called.

"Come on, Keita! Mr. Fudo is wondering why you're acting this way!" Nanaha called, in doing so, the door slid open. Keita stood right at the door. 

"Mr. Fudo? You mean that murderer?" he spat.

"Brother is not a murderer!" responded Akira, "He did what he had to do!"

"He killed Usami! How can you two be alright with that? Akira! She was one of your friends, you said it yourself! Nana! She was your sister! You two have to face the facts, that guy murdered her! She could've been turned back!"

"Yeah, she could've, but can you imagine the pain she would've gone through? Did you not hear Merlin?"

"She could have been herself for a little while longer!"

" _You_ don't understand!" shouted Nanaha, "Big sis, she would've hurt even more! I thought you knew everything because you were older than me. But Mr. Fudo saved big sis, she would've hurt more!"

Keita growled, he grabbed Nanaha by the shoulders, "Why are you two so _stupid_ , there was a chance that she could have been at least human when she went, but he didn't even take that chance!" 

Akira hit Keita's arms down and shoved him off his legs. "You need to cool off and take one second to listen to yourself! Turn her back? And put her through more pain than she was already feeling? Aren't _you_ the stupid one, putting her through all of that, just for what? So _you_ could talk to her one last time? Brother was right, you _are_ as selfish as they get. Nana, let's go." He turned towards Keita, "You can lock yourself in here for all of time for all I care. But if you try to kill Brother or try getting in revenge in any way, know that I _will_ gun you down." With that, he held Nanaha's hand and walked away with her. She looked back at Keita who still sat on the ground and then kept walking with Akira.

Keita looked down, "Then it's a good thing I'm not staying..." he growled quietly.

*Transition*

"Akira, are you sure that was okay? You sounded a bit mean..." said Nanaha, unsure of what to feel.

"Yeah, I got a bit angry at him. But what else could I do? Nana, listen to him, he wanted to put your sister through even more pain. He was being selfish, he'll come around. Just don't worry about it, okay? Brother will take good care of you two, he promised me he would."

"Akira?"

"What is it?" 

"Do you think, he can also be _my_ brother?"

Akira stopped and thought for a minute or two. "I don't see why not. C'mon, we can ask him."

*Transition*

Dinner was still going on. When Takeshi saw that Akira and Nanaha returned he asked, "I heard the commotion, is everything alright?"

"Akira, did you get into a fight with Keita?" asked Raikou.

"Yeah, I did. He was being really stupid. He wanted Usami to be human again just so _he_ could talk to her one last time, never mind her suffering, it was all about him."

"I see... That's a shame..." responded Takeshi.

"Whatta a little brat..." cursed Mordred, "I hate kids like him..." 

"Were you not like that?" asked Artoria, "If I recall, you were quite the handful, even as a knight under me."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ a rebel, it's what I do." replied Mordred, nearly shouting, "Him on the other hand... Pisses me off..."

"Just give the brat some time. Maybe if we're lucky, then he might even reveal some of the Master of Archer's secrets." Nobunaga jokingly chuckled. This caused Edmond to snicker a bit.

"Alright, that's enough." spoke Takeshi, "He'll come around eventually. Even I can recognize a lost cause. There's no point in trying to make him understand right now. He just needs some space."

"Mr. Fudo?" asked Nanaha.

"What is it, Nana?"

"Can I call you something else other than Mr. Fudo?"

"Well of course, what would you like to call me? I'll be sure to respond to it."

"Can I call you, Big Brother...?"

This shocked mostly everyone, she wanted to be adopted as the Fudo's younger sister? "Well..." said Takeshi, breaking the silence, "What do you think the answer is?"

"I don't know..."

"I don't either."

"What do you mean? I don't know if I can?"

"Well, do you want to be my little sister?" Akira smiled, things were looking good.

"Yes, I do..."

"Then what do you think the answer is?"

"Yes?"

Takeshi said nothing and merely opened his arms. Nanaha immediately beamed up and sprinted at Takeshi, when she made contact, his arms closed and he gave her one big hug. "Welcome to the family." he said. Everyone was happy at this touching moment, some of them even clapped.

"Well shucks Tetsu, looks like you got a new member of your family." stated Ōi.

"You better take care of her Takeshi." Musashi teased.

The night went on until everyone decided to turn in. 

*Midnight*

A door slid open, and a boy walked out, dressed in complete black clothes, with a bag. He was crept as quietly as he could, doing his best not to be caught. He knew that the servants slept to replenish magical energy, and that Edmond rarely slept, instead, he was always somewhere in the city, so he had a golden opportunity to escape. He began to sneak around the castle, making his way to the lower floors, he knew that if the elevator, he would draw attention to himself. So he used the stairways. There were a few house servants, patrolling the castle area and keeping watch, however, he managed to evade their sight.

It would seem that some of Carballal's training would go in his favor. Eventually, he got to the first floor and looked around. There were no guards, they must have been changing the shifts. But when he got outside, he managed to sneak past a few more until he got to a gate. He grabbed a rock and saw a single guard, he managed to quickly toss it and made a noise. The guard went to go investigate, now was his chance! He quickly and quietly sprinted and whispered "Salto!" His legs lit up with a small amount of magical power and he scaled the wall easily. 

He was free! Finally, he was away from that murderer. He looked back, "You guys can stay... I'm not brainwashed..." he muttered. He began to run towards Fuyuki. He looked at his bag, the money he had could be sufficient enough to get a ticket to leave the city. He would sleep on the street for the night and catch a bus in the morning. The streets of Fuyuki were quiet, it was not known to have such an interesting night life, so he could just stay hidden. But he also had to be careful, he knew that somewhere around the city, Edmond would fly around, sometimes, he'd even be on the streets. In the little time he stayed at the castle, he would see Edmond fly off to the city. 

He walked around Fuyuki, and found a relatively clean looking area, "This should do." he prepared to lay down, but then someone called out to him and his blood ran cold.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked a female. His head shot around to see three women approaching him. "Aren't you a bit young to be out here by yourself?"

They got closer and were underneath a lamp-post, so he could see more details, the one talking had longish, pink hair. They wore different clothes, were the same height and looked very similar to each other. "Are you alright? Why are you out here alone?" asked another one. She seemed to have short black hair, but much of it was covered by the hood she wore. 

"We should take him back home." said the last one, she had long golden hair, "Do you know where you live?" asked she.

"I... I'm homeless..." said he in response.

"You are lying. I can tell, you hesitated. You are also too clean and that bag of yours is not going to fool anyone." said the hooded one.

He began to think of another response, "I ran away... I couldn't stay there anymore. It was horrible, so I left. Please, don't take me back." he begged. 

"You ran away? Why would you do a thing like that? Where you abused?" asked the pink haired woman.

"Yes... I don't want to go back..." 

"What do we do, sister?" asked the hooded one, "We shouldn't leave a child on the street." 

"We'll take him back to Madam De Velde." answered the one with golden hair, "Come then, let us go." With that he began to follow the three women.

*Transition*

"Master! The brat's gone!" shouted Mordred as she burst into Takeshi's room. 

"What?! Keita is gone?!" yelled an alarmed Takeshi, "What do you mean?"

"When I was delivering food to his room like you asked, I noticed his door was slightly open. When I looked inside, he was nowhere to be found, the bag you gave him is gone. That little shit ran off."

"Oh no, he could be anywhere."

"You're actually going to order us to try and find him? Even after the way he acted towards you? Are you frickin' serious? Why should we rescue an ungrateful brat?" asked Mordred.

"Because grateful or not, I will _not_ be responsible for harm coming to another child under my care." responded Takeshi. _"Edmond, can you hear me?"_

 _"Of course, it's unusual for you to be up when there are no battles to be fought."_ responded the Count.

_"Keita has gone missing, I can sense that he's in the city, but I can't seem to pinpoint it, scout out for him."_

_"Fine."_

"I'm going too, so are you."

"What the hell...? Fine..." replied Mordred. "And the others?"

"Nightingale." called Takeshi, she came in.

"I know the situation, I will go with Mordred. We will save his life... even if we must end it..." 

"We won't be ending anyone's lives. You two take a car, I'll join Edmond in the air."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go, nurse." 

"Understood." Nightingale followed Mordred as Takeshi put a jacket on and flew out his window.

As he soared through the air, the gates opened as a car began to speed out of the garage and began driving to Fuyuki almost at top speed.

*Transition*

"So, what is your name?" asked the pink haired woman.

"My name is Keita Goto." responded Keita.

"Why did you run away from home? How were you treated?" 

"I was hit a lot... Me and my friends were adopted, but he turned the other two against me."

"That's horrible, who is this guy? He sounds awful."

"His name is Takeshi Fudo, he killed one of my friends and justified it. And the other two believed it. He acts nice, but he's a monster."

The other two in front suddenly were on high alert, "Thrúd, that name..." whispered the hooded one.

"I know..." replied Thrúd in a whisper. _"Hildr... he might be a spy. Sent in by the enemy master..."_

_"I know, I'm reading him right now... His feelings sound genuine. I'll begin asking questions."_

"So, Keita, did Fudo have many people with him? You seem to hate him, so, would you mind spilling ay secrets?"

"Well, he had a bunch of people with him, servants."

"Servants?" asked Thrúd.

"Yeah, servants."

"For the Holy Grail War?" 

"How did you-?" he stopped walking

"Relax." said Hildr, "We're not going to hurt you. But it would help us if you could tell us more."

"Hang on, you three are servants aren't you?" asked he.

"Looks like that's out the window." said Hildr to her sisters.

"Yes, we are servants. We are Valkyries." responded Ortlinde, "We do not intend to harm you, but please tell us more about- huh?" 

Ortlinde was cut off by someone jumping into the air. The person was coming fast, Hildr grabbed Akira practically flew back. She came down and hit the ground, destroying the pavement. It was none other than Nightingale. Mordred ran to her, fully covered in armor, sword on her shoulder. "Never knew enemy servants would go as far as to abduct a kid." 

"What the...?" asked Hildr, she turned to Keita, "So you _were_ sent in!" she shouted.

"No! I wasn't! They're here to try and take me back. Please, I don't want to go back!"

The three women flashed, and suddenly, they wore white, almost uniform like clothing, Ortilinde's hood stayed on and the others were revealed to have wings on their heads. Each of them had a golden shield and a spear that appeared to be made out of light. "Are you servants of Fudo?" asked Thrúd.

"So what if we are?" asked Mordred, "Our master asked us to retrieve that little shit, so give him over."

"I'm afraid that we refuse to do such a thing." 

"Y'know, for a bunch of girls lookin' so noble, you sure are scummy. Guess I'll have to take him back by force." 

Without any more words, Mordred jumped into the air, going for Thrúd. Naturally, she evaded before the blade could make contact and flew forward, her shield clashed with Mordred's armor, sending her back. Whilst their fight began, Nightingale ran forward and tried to grab Keita from Hildr, Ortlinde blocked her with the shield. "Move out of my way, my orders are to save his life!"

"Did you mean to kill him, Berserker?" Ortlinde flew forward, hitting Nightingale several times with her spear. As she flew around, Nightingale drew her pistol and began shooting at her, but she was much too fast to be hit by the bullets. So Nightingale quickly reloaded and grabbed a cluster of grenades from her pouch, she tossed the explosives into the air and fired a single bullet. That single bullet hit it, and the explosion was large enough to knock Ortlinde out of the air. 

"Find somewhere safe." said Hildr to Keita. Keita ran off and got to a safe area, Hildr threw her spear at Nightingale, the berserker hit it back, Hildr caught it and Ortlinde flew back to her side. They began to fight Nightingale with shields and spears. Nightingale had to fight back with her hands and the few weapons she had. But it was a two on one fight, before the two Valkyries killed her, a large bolt of energy almost hit them. Ishtar came down, with her boat. 

"I noticed that you needed some help. Looks like it's a three on three fight now." she said. Thrúd was hit back by Mordred and she joined her sisters. 

"We have no choice." stated Thrúd. She closed her eyes and it looked like she was communicating with someone. When her eyes opened, the other two nodded their heads at each other.

"Input confirmed. Releasing Noble Phantasm." responded Ortlinde. 

"In the city?" asked Nightingale.

"Crap... This is bad... Only way to stop them now is with a noble phantasm of our own. Hey, Goddess, you got this?" 

"Heh, very well, I'll take you all the way to Venus!"

As the Valkyries began to start their noble phantasm, several dark energy beams hit them, stopping them in their tracks. Edmond floated down and stopped Ishtar, "We're still in a populated are, as per master's orders, do _not_ fire your noble phantasms. I speak to you three as well, do that, and everyone in this area will die. The commotion is likely already waking everyone up."

"And why should we heed your words? Let's do it." Thrúd, "As per our master's command."

They began to fly up, "Then it seems I have no other choice." spoke Edmond, "I will handle this, save your noble phantasms for later." He looked at the Valkyries and began to fly up, "I follow a path beyond love and hate!" He began to fly at them, before colliding, he split himself into several clones. They were all ready to fire. 

"Manifesting corresponding bodies." said Ortlinde, several more Valkyries appeared and they all were pointing at different directions.

"Synchronizing." added Hildr. "Target set." All the Valkyries readied their spears at throwing position at all the Edmonds.

"Ragnarök Lífþrasir!" all of them shouted.

"Enfer Château d'If!" shouted Edmond, the beams hit the spears and the following explosion was massive. If they weren't so high in the sky, then the entire populated area would have been wiped from existence. When the smoke cleared, Edmond was seen to have sustained minimal damage while all three of the main Valkyries were shown to have sustained extensive damage, all of the others were gone.

"He's really that much stronger than us?" Ortlinde struggled to say.

"Damn it..." said Hildr. "We can't beat him..."

"Orders received from Master. We're retreating...!" Thrúd uttered.

"But what about him?" asked Hildr. 

"We have no choice, leave him!" 

Hildr looked at Keita, "I'll come back for you!"

With that, all three flew off.

"We're going to a rooftop, grab him." said Edmond. Mordred picked Keita up, despite his resistance. With that, they traveled to one of the roof tops of downtown Fuyuki. When they got there, Takeshi was waiting.

"I was so close to being free from you..." growled Keita.

"I'm sure you were. Trusting random strangers who could've taken you to God knows where. Why did you leave, Keita." asked Takeshi.

"You turned my friends against me after murdering one of their friends!"

"So it's still about that, I knew it. Take a moment to listen to yourself, Keita."

"So what? All I wanted was for her to be human again! There was a chance that it would work, why didn't you take it?!"

"The chance was far too small, a point five percent chance. Tell me, why did you want to have her turned back in the first place? You knew it would've been even more painful, and you knew that she would not live for long. So let me ask you why. Why were you so desperate to have that girl turn back into human again?"

"Because I wanted to at least talk to her one last time! I wanted to say goodbye! I _loved_ her! Don't you get that?!"

"Oh, so _that's_ what this shit was about!?" shouted Mordred. Her helmet dismantled itself and she showed her face. "It was all about your little crush, huh? You little selfish brat!" she grabbed his shoulder forcibly. "So you hate Takeshi, because you wanted you that girl back into human just so you could confess your 'feelings' to her and he didn't do that. Instead, he did the right thing and put her out of her fucking misery! But that doesn't matter! It's all about you and what you want, am I wrong!? Forget the pain she would've gone through, and forget the fact that she would've learned that she only had a few fucking minutes to live! 'I wanted to say I love you', God you're a piece of shit!"

"That's... that's... Even so..."

"Even so what!? Don't even try to defend yourself. You ought to be super grateful, y'know that? Here he is, trying to give you guys a place a live, trying to send you guys to school, and trying to take care of you and that other girl as best he can because he fucking suffered after killing that girl. He's trying to make things up by giving you guys a proper home, and you can't even accept that. Hell, he even sent _us_ out to find your ass because he was so worried!"

"...I... Cared for..." before finishing the sentence, Keita began to cry yet again. He couldn't stand being wrong and the fact that Mordred was right. As he wept, Mordred turned to Takeshi.

"I said what needed to be said. I'm sure you understand." said she.

"Yeah I do. I think you were the exact one that could say it right." He turned to the other servants. "Let's go home, the night will give us cover."

With that, the early morning ended. Takeshi wasn't sure if Keita could change, but at the very least, Mordred managed to break him down. Perhaps his change could begin today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year people. I hope you'll continue to read this story of mine to the end.


	13. Chapter 11: New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ordeal of Keita is over. But before Takeshi and his servants can move onto the next enemies, something must be done about Emiya Shirou, perhaps even the Master of Lancer.

Exactly three days have passed since Keita's attempted escape. Ever since Mordred let him have it, he had locked himself in his room, not speaking to anyone. Of course, Takeshi could open the door whenever he wanted, but he did not. Food was dropped into his room, and a few hours later, when there was no one around, there would always be an empty plate outside his door. So at the very least, he was eating. Akira was wandering down the halls one day when Takeshi called him, "Akira, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Sure Brother." he walked into Takeshi's room. "What is it?"

"Take a seat." said his Takeshi, Akira did so, "You were close to Keita, were you not?"

"Yes... I was. Why do you ask?" replied Akira.

"Does he know any mage craft at all? No one could get over that wall without being seen, the quickest would eventually be spotted, even if the guard was distracted. He also managed to evade all of the kinsmen without being seen."

"He actually does know mage craft. Not gonna lie, he's pretty good at it actually. That's one of the reasons Carballal saw him as so valuable. Back then, whenever I asked him, he said how Keita was gifted and was an excellent spy."

"I see, so _that's_ how he did it."

"Wait, you're not going to use him are you? He could try to sabotage us, or even give away the servants' names."

"Goodness no!" exclaimed Takeshi, "I just wanted to know how he got over something so tall." Takeshi stood up and looked at his window. "But since you bought up our little 'operations', there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Akira said nothing, he just waited for his brother to continue. "You know that I want you to have a normal life. And now that Carballal is dead, there really is no more reason for you to fight anymore."

"Brother I-"

"I wasn't finished. I truly do want you to have a normal life, but I've learned that I can't always dictate what others try to do. I can literally sense that you want to find the truth to this whole thing. Who the Master of Archer really is, and why was Carballal, the man who raised you, so involved with him. So much so, that I feel if I were to try and stop you, we'd end up having this huge argument we'd never get past. So, after a lot of consideration. I have decided I won't stop you from taking a rifle, and shooting as many bullets you can carry at enemies." Takeshi turned around, his face now softened, "But you must promise me. With every inch of your heart, that if you do that. You will stay out of sight, and at a place where even I cannot spot you. No more assault rifles from now on, I can't, and I _won't_ have you next to me when I am risking my life. Do you promise me that?"

Akira looked up, "Yes, I promise. I'll stay out of sight and just use a sniper to support you however I can. I want to find the truth with you, Brother. Thank you."

Takeshi leaned in and hugged the boy, and Akira hugged him back. "Ah, so this is how Mutsuki felt..." stated Takeshi. He broke their embrace, "Alright, it's a relaxed day today. Go play."

"Okay, see you later Brother." With that, Akira ran off. Takeshi walked outside to a small waterfall. He gestured his hand and the waterfall split open. He walked past the waterfall and began walking further down into the Earth. Eventually he reached two stone doors, the mark of the Fudo clan was on the ancient doors. He looked at the center and tapped the dial, once. It clicked.

Twice. It snapped.

Thrice. It popped.

He then turned it one-eighty degrees. With that, the doors began opening up. Takeshi lit an oil lantern and began to walk into the dark cave, the doors sliding shut loudly behind him. He kept walking until he reached a boat, and a vast river. Takeshi placed the lantern onto the boat's front and cautiously crept on. When his second foot boarded the boat, it began to move forward on it's own. He sailed across the subterranean river until glowing, pink sakura pedals began appearing in the water. He looked up and saw the pink light. 

A beautiful sight of a forest made up of hundreds, if not thousands of Sakura trees, all glowing magnificently, on an island. The boat docked onto the land, the only light was from the pedals, there was no sun light here. Takeshi walked through the forest, it seemed that no matter how many glowing pedals fell, the trees never lost their light, the pedals always regrew so quickly. Takeshi kept walking until he reached a tree with certain kanji on it. He knelt and looked at it.

"Brother, it's been so long..." he said, "Did you know that I myself am an older brother now?" asked he to the tree. "The first one is a wonderful boy, his name is Akira. He came from America, yet his Japanese is flawless, as is his English. I love him unconditionally, and I want him to live through this whole ordeal. The second one is a girl. She is much younger, her name is Nanaha, but we call her Nana. She lost her older sister, an act which I had to carry out unfortunately, so of course, I felt responsible. It may have been arrogant of me, but before I could, she approached me, and asked me if I could be her brother as well. It made me so happy for that to happen. But I worry for the third child, his name is Keita. He's a very troubled boy, and is going through an enormous change in his life."

"I don't mind if he hates me, but I don't want him to be harmed. You were right, Mutsuki, I'll see a great deal in my years, and I feel like you meant many horrible things as well. But I can pull through this. I remember you asking me if I intended to isolate myself, but I said no. I wanted to meet a great many people, I felt it'd be better to know them at least once rather then never." Takeshi paused, "...Brother...?" the tree stood still, the pedals still falling, "Will I ever get to feed a Sakura Tree?"

Takeshi knelt there in front a bit more, "Beautiful is it not?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is." said a voice behind him. She walked up next to him and knelt. "Heya, Takeshi."

"Hello, Shishou. I am talking to my brother. How did you know I was here?"

"I was trying to find you after I heard that talk with your little brother. So I tracked you using my connection and dematerialized. You're sure about him?"

"Yes, I am. I can sense it, Shishou. I can't stop him, not when he's completely set on it. In fact, I feel like stopping him would only lead to more negativity."

Musashi sighed, "I've known you long enough to know you are capable of making these big decisions when you really put your mind to it. So if you're sure that this is your final choice, then I'll stand with you." Musashi smiled at Takeshi, a warm and caring smile. She affectionately stroked his hair, "So, what is this place? It's one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen."

"This is the Fudo's sacred burial ground. It is said that once a member of the main bloodline dies, they are buried here on this island, to feed a Sakura Tree for eternity. These trees are special, the beauty of these trees will never tarnish, and the pedals of these trees will always fall, but they never run out."

"They glow..."

"Yes, the glow is the natural magic of this land. Fudo castle was built here for a reason. That being the natural magic of the land, it is what keeps these trees from dying. One day, I hope that I can be buried here, and continue what has ceased for hundreds of years. Come on, let's go back."

Musashi nodded and they both stood. Takeshi bowed at the tree he was talking to, as did Musashi, out of a sign of respect. "You go on ahead, Takeshi." she said. Takeshi nodded to get the boat ready. "I'm sure you were a great big brother to Takeshi. I always wanted to say this. Thank you, Mutsuki." Musashi bowed one last time before joining Takeshi.

When they exited the cavern, the sun was beginning to set. "Looks like it's almost time for dinner." stated Musashi.

"So it would seem. I'll tell Juichi to inform the cooks. For now, just relax. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"What's happening?"

"I'm going to have a word with Emiya Shirou."

*The Next Day*

"You want us two to come with you?" asked Ishtar.

"That's right." said Takeshi, "Emiya has strong connections with the both of you. Ishtar, you have the body of his wife, Artoria, you were his servant in the last Holy Grail War."

"So that's your plan, you intend for him to join us?" asked Artoria, "But do you believe he will actually do so? He may completely reject you."

"I know that's always a possibility, but I feel that with you two there, it'll heighten the chance he will join us. Mash and Fujimaru won't be coming along. They have to make preparations to go back to Chaldea, it would seem that everything has been sorted out. But yeah, he could very well be a powerful ally, one that I want on _our_ side."

"So we're basically going to ask him to be on our side? Very well, let's see how it goes then." replied Ishtar. She got into her casual clothes, as did Artoria. 

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Takeshi and the other two walked outside to the sunny day. When they walked outside the gate, Juichi was there, opening the door to a larger car. 

"Good morning, my lord." said he, opening the door

"Good morning, Juichi." Takeshi entered the car.

"Lady Ishtar, you look splendid today. As do you, Lady Artoria."

"Why thank you, Juichi." responded Artoria.

"Thank you." replied Ishtar.

As she entered the car, Juichi entered the driver's seat and began to drive all of them into Fuyuki, more specifically, Miyama Town.

*Later*

The car arrived in front of the walls of the traditional estate. They all got out of the car whilst Juichi stayed with it. The gates were open and they walked through them. This place was apparently where Shirou Emiya lived, Ishtar confirmed that this was the place where he lived. It was a very traditional home, much like Takeshi's. The architecture of this place was marvelous, but now was not a time to admire aesthetics. Takeshi gestured with his head, and Ishtar nodded. She took a deep breath and knocked on the doors. 

A minute passed before the doors slid open "Hello?" asked the person. the entire party was taken aback. For it was not Emiya Shirou who had opened the door, instead, it was a purple haired woman. However, she looked as surprised as the party did when she saw Ishtar. "Rin?" she asked. Without another word, she hugged Ishtar, "Where have you been, we've been so worried and-" Ishtar pushed her back.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but I'm not who you think I am." responded Ishtar, the woman seemed surprised.

"Archer, allow me to handle this." said Takeshi.

"Archer? You're a servant?" she immediately got defensive.

"Ma'am, please relax. I'm just here to talk to Emiya Shirou, is he home?"

"What do you want with him?" she asked, now more apprehensive than ever, "I know that you're Takeshi Fudo, I also know you're a master in this Holy Grail War."

"I'm not here to fight him." replied Takeshi, "I am just here to talk. Once I am done, I will leave peacefully You have my word, Ms. Matou."

"Sakura! Who's at the door?" asked a voice from behind.

"That voice..." said Artoria.

The man walked to the door and looked surprised. "Fudo?" he then saw Ishtar and Artoria. "Rin... and Saber...?" 

"Hello, Shirou. It has been a long time since we talked normally."

"So why are you here? And why are _they_ here with you?" asked Emiya.

"I'm just here to talk to you. As one man to another." replied Takeshi, "May we come in?"

Emiya sighed, "Fine. Sakura, could you make some tea for our guests?"

"Alright then." responded Sakura.

Fudo's entire party was led inside, they were seated and Emiya sat down on the other side of the table. "So? What is it that you want?"

"To put it straight, I want you to join me." said Takeshi bluntly.

"And what makes you think I'll do _that_?"

"Well, I want to end this war as much as you do. I was never really comfortable with Ishtar taking another human woman's body. Besides, if you ask me, I'm the only one with a wish that won't endanger the world to my knowledge."

"You think just because your wish is safe, I'll join you? So what if you have Rin's body? I still intend on getting her back." 

"Shirou, please, hear us out." spoke Artoria.

"Saber,,,"

"Listen, I know that you may very much disagree against this war, and likely downright despise even the idea of taking part in such a conflict. But right now, Master may very well be the war's best winner. He simply wishes to end his immortality. So far, we have encountered other masters, the Master of Saber, my original master was a man swallowed by greed, he wanted everything. No matter how many people he had killed. Another was a sick man who experimented on children. The one we most recently encountered, the Master of Archer, has the King of Heroes on his side. Gilgamesh."

"He's back?" asked Shirou. "Damn it..."

"That's why I want you to join me. You've beaten him before, you can do it again, I know it." said Takeshi. 

Emiya looked at Takeshi dead in the eye, "Let me get this straight, you want me to join you for the sole purpose of taking Gilgamesh down?" asked he.

"A simple request, no?"

Emiya seemed to think for a few moments, Sakura walked to them with the tea and placed it down in front of all of them. She then sat next down to Emiya. 

"If I do that, will you return Rin to me?" he asked.

"Well, after the war ends and her wish is granted, she should leave the body behind." responded Takeshi.

"Then I have decided. I will refrain from attacking you. I am not going to be joining you for your little war, but we do have a truce. I will help you only when the time to fight Gilgamesh comes. But let me make it very clear, if you let her die, then I will stop at nothing from killing you. As many times as it takes until you stay dead, you understand?"

"Yes, I do." they finished to tea and Takeshi stood up. "It is regrettable that you won't be joining us completely, but, I am grateful that you are willing to help me against Gilgamesh."

"Before you go, I have a question for you."

"What might that be?"

"Why here? Why in Fuyuki once again? The Fuyuki Grail was destroyed sixteen years ago. It can't have been reborn, could it?"

"No, this is not the same grail you have encountered in the past. It's completely different. The one I first sought is long gone. But this new one, if the information from the Mage's Association is correct, then this might very well be a grail similar to the one that Saber wanted to obtain when she was alive. That's a chance I'm willing to take, the True Holy Grail. Why it's being offered, I don't know. All I know is that if this Grail is truly the real deal, then I believe that I have the best chance of obtaining it. I finally have a chance to be a normal human. As for Fuyuki, just a coincidence I guess, it'll only appear to the last one standing with command seals. It can appear anywhere this time."

"I see, so that's your goal. Just what in the hell are you then?"

Takeshi looked at his hands, "The best way I can describe it is a individual similar to a divine being. Though calling myself a god is something I will never do, I am not one, and I never will be one."

"Well then, that concludes it. Please leave." Takeshi began to stand. He turned around, him and his servants headed for the door. "And Fudo, don't forget our deal." Takeshi nodded.

"See you around, Emiya." said he. Then they walked out the door.

"Are you sure, Shirou?" asked Sakura after they were gone. "Can he really be trusted?"

"No, not at all." responded Shirou, "But he has Rin's body. If he is telling the truth, should he win, Rin will come back to me, to us."

"Well, I trust your judgement. I just hope that we can trust him."

"Yeah, me too."

Outside, Juichi began to drive Takeshi and his servants back to the castle. "Did it go as you hoped, Master?" asked Artoria.

"Not exactly. He didn't really join us, now did he? All he did was say he was going to stop attacking me, for now." sighed Takeshi, "I'd be lying if I said that I'm a little irritated. I really was hoping for more than a small little truce. But it is what it is." 

"Well, don't worry about it too much. I'm sure he'll help us out one way or another. At least we got him to agree to fight that goldie bastard, whenever that may be." stated Ishtar.

"Yeah, at least there's that."

"Anywhere else you need to go, My Lord?" asked Juichi.

"Actually, take me to the Shimada Estate. Drop us off." 

"Yes, my Lord." 

A short drive later, Takeshi was dropped off at the place where Ryusei lived. Juichi drove back to the castle, the three went inside the gates. Takeshi pressed the button up front. A camera from above the door extended and looked down. "Lord Fudo, well ain't this a surprise. You here to visit the young lord?" asked the man behind the camera.

"Yeah, may we come in?" asked Takeshi.

"Yeah, lemme just open up the door." The door clicked and opened up. Takeshi, Ishtar, and Artoria went inside.

"Ryusei?" called Takeshi. The man behind the camera came up.

"The young lord is in his room, him and his wife are gettin' a little, intimate. So knock at yer own risk." said he before walking off.

"Thanks." Takeshi walked all the way to the room where he heard noise coming from. "Ryusei? You in there?"

"Yup, come right in!" he called.

Takeshi opened the door and saw that Ryusei was shirtless, Alisa was also in there, shirt off, no bra. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Takeshi, Artoria was getting red, and Ishtar looked unsure.

"Not really." said Alisa, putting a bra back on, "We were about to have sex." she said in Russian.

"Oh really? At seventeen?" responded Takeshi in the same language, "What are you trying to do? Make a baby?"

"Don't worry, it can wait. Besides, I don't think I'm in heat." 

"Hey, c'mon, you guys know I don't speak Russian." said Ryusei.

"Sorry, force of habit." replied Alisa, speaking Japanese again. "Anyway, what can we do for you?"

"Well, I need intel again. You're usually my guy since you're so acquainted with mages."

"Sure, sure, whatcha need?" said Ryusei.

"Information about the Master of Lancer." 

"Her, huh? Funny thing about that. She called last night and said she wanted to arrange a meeting with you."

"Wait, what?" asked Takeshi. 

"Yup, she said she wanted it to be in the meeting room. Here at my place. I figured if this was a trap, you could easily kick her ass."

"Dude, what the Hell? Why wasn't I informed?"

"I _was_ planning on calling you when she arrived. Hell, she should be here in half an hour, you gonna call anymore of your servants here?"

"No, I doubt a fight would break out here. I will wait."

Takeshi was led to the meeting room by Ryusei. "She'll be here in a little bit. When she comes, tell me, this is my place and I need to oversee what happens here."

"Where's your grandpa?"

"Out of town, he'll be back next week."

"I see."

The thirty minutes went by slow, Takeshi began to feel downright nervous of why the Master of Lancer wanted to talk with him. Could this really be a trap? He could only wait to find out. When he heard the doors open, he sat up straight and told his two servants dematerialize. When he heard foot steps, he saw Ryusei to come in, "Where is she?" asked Takeshi.

"Coming in now. She had to take off her coat, it started rainin'." responded Ryusei. He sat on a zabuton at the northside of the room. "Keep your cool. She's got a servant with her."

"Got it."

The woman walked in, she had long brown hair, tall and slender, and had sage-green eyes. Her skin tone was a bit darker than your typical European. She looked at Fudo, then at Ryusei, "This is the Master of Avenger?" she asked, she spoke Dutch. Ryusei nodded.

"And I assume you are the Master of Lancer?" asked Takeshi in Dutch.

"Ah, so you also speak Dutch."

"I speak many things."

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marguax Van de Velde. You are Takeshi Fudo?"

"That would be me, now may I ask what you want?" 

"Straight down to business are we? Very well, I can do that, too. I want to form an alliance with you?"

"Why? Why with me? Why not with the Master of Archer? He has the most powerful servant."

"Because, I've already had a run in with him. And if I didn't find out what kind of man he truly is, then this conversation would not be happening right now. But after seeing what kind of despicable man he really is, I think I'll take my chances with you."

"But what of the other two master's that remain? Can't you forge alliances with them?"

"I could, but then again, they don't have the amount of servants as you, and they can die too easily. But you on the other hand, you can fulfill all of those requirements."

"So what's in it for me?" 

"Well, we both get to have a thorn in our side taken out. We can kill each other after we deal with him."

"So you only need my help in dealing with the Master of Archer?"

"That is correct. Like I said, we can kill each other afterwards." 

"How do I know this isn't a trap? I can sense your servant."

"Because she bought me for insurance, to make sure you know this isn't a trap." said a voice. It hit Takeshi like a bullet train. He knew this voice, this very voice was one that he had longed to hear in so many years. He looked up, his heart accelerated, and anticipation filled his entire being. She walked in, wearing a white jacket with a green undershirt, her black jeans showing her figure, one that Takeshi recognized. The buns in her hair as neat as always, "Hello Sīlè. It's been so long." said she in Mandarin.

"Liang..." he breathed. 

"So you seem to know her already?"

"...How...?"

"She's a servant." stated Marguax, "As she said, I bought her for insurance. As long as we are allies, she will be with you, and I don't need to have any of your servants. However, know that she is under strict orders to return to me should you try forming a contract with her. She also will not tell you any confidential information." she showed her hand, a stroke on her command seals have already been used up. 

"I see... So if I try to make a move on her..."

"Then I will be alerted, she will come back to me, and our little partnership will end, do we understand each other?"

"Fine." replied Takeshi, "What about magical energy?" 

"I should be able to supply her still. Though if you actually feed your servants, they can replenish just as well. So, is that all?" 

"I think we're clear on everything."

"One more thing. Are you still hunting that Master in Hawaii?"

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, I have also been doing some digging around. He's also associated with the Master of Archer, so I was just thinking, _maybe_ we can be done with this alliance sooner than later. He's also moved his location, he's in California now, Los Angeles."

"I see, so what you're saying is if we can take down both masters, then we can go back to killing each other?"

"Correct. What do you say?"

"I'll take you up on that offer. But for now, she stays with me?"

"Precisely, well then," she turned to Ryusei and bowed, "Thank you for your time." said she in Japanese. She turned back to Takeshi, "I have a plane arranged in two days' time. Make sure you show up, or she comes back with me, and the deal is off, understand?" 

"Understood, see you then, Madam Velde."

"To you as well, Lord Fudo."

With that, negotiations were done, and she walked out the door. The other two servants rematerialized themselves. "Wait a moment, don't you find any of this suspicious?" asked Ishtar. "What if this girl is a bug planted by her? You trusted her way too easily."

"I _don't_ trust her, Archer. I can't afford to trust the Master of Lancer. It's why I'm not using your real name right now. Sorry, Liang." he said back to her.

"It's quite alright." she responded in Japanese. "I get why you're so apprehensive. To your servants, I might just be a scout. I am to an extent. I really wish we could have met under better circumstances than this."

"I wish for that too. We have so much to catch up on. I'm guessing you can't really tell me anything about your master at all? About why she's helping me, why she was willing to hand _you_ over for a little while?"

"She just wants to kill that Master of Archer. I'm sorry, Sīlè, I can't tell you anymore." Liang responded sadly.

"This little partnership will end sooner, huh?" He looked at Ryusei, "Thanks for letting this place be a meeting spot. You're a great help." 

"No problem bro. Have a good day." replied the young gangster.

"Thanks again, see you later."

Takeshi and his servants walked out with Liang. "So why do you keep calling him Sīlè? Is it another one of his names?" asked Ishtar as they began to walk to Fudo Castle.

"Zhou Sīlè, yes it was his name. Well, at least it was back when I knew him." responded Liang. "Would it be alright if I called you by your nickname again?"

"I don't see why not." replied Takeshi.

"Very well then, for now I serve you Lè Lè."

"What a cute nickname." teased Ishtar. She began to laugh quite a bit.

"Yes yes, it is 'cute' I suppose." He turned to Liang, "So what say you we catch up when we get to my place?"

"I would like that. It really has been so long, and you haven't aged a single day, have you?" she touched his face and his hair, "Though you had long hair the last time I saw you."

"So I did."

When they got home, Takeshi managed to explain to everyone that she was not hostile for the time being. It was in the evening, after an early supper, when he was watching the sun set with Liang on a balcony, that they had quite a bit of alone time. "So, what exactly have you been up to these past couple hundred years?"

"A lot of stuff, I went to America when I heard about a so-called new world, met more people, one of them now a servant, moved back in here, got a little brother."

"Seems like a lot. Did you meet any new girls? Fall in love all over again?"

"Well, to be honest, there was one girl. Katsushika Ōi, you met her, she was one of the Chaldea servants. Except that relationship didn't end so well, but we're doing better now at least." 

"Understandable. You being immortal and all, I figured after I left you would move on some day."

"Yeah, I also learned more Kung-Fu."

"Did you now?" asked she, now more excited. 

"Yeah, I did. Wing Chun, from Ip Man himself no less, Baguazhang, Pak Mei, even Jeet Kune Do. Man, Bruce was a great guy, I sure miss him."

"Ip Man and Bruce Lee? You trained with them?"

"Well, yeah. When you're immortal, I guess you can train in as many martial arts as you want.

"I see, Master is actually a huge fan of Kung-Fu movies. She finds them fascinating."

"Does she now?"

"She does." Liang looked at Takeshi, "This is a lot of back and forth now isn't it?"

"Is it now?" asked Takeshi jokingly.

"See? You just did it again!" laughed Liang. She and Takeshi laughed again, "Still, I'm having trouble getting used to your name. T-Ta-Takesii?" 

"Close, here, Ta." said Takeshi

"Ta."

"Ke." he added.

"Ke." she copied.

"Shi."

"Shi. Ta Ke Shi, Takeshi. Nah, I'm still going to call you Lè Lè." 

"There we go." He looked at her smiling back at him. He reached his hand out and caressed her cheek, "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

"I always did wonder, why did you leave?" she asked.

"You were getting married. Our love for each other was a secret, and we were kind of drifting apart. Sure I had a Chinese name, but I was still a foreigner, any guy with a sharp eye would be able to tell. I didn't want to put you in a bad situation. Besides, you loved him just as much as he loved you. And I didn't want to get in the way of that. I felt that our relationship was deteriorating, so to me, it was better to break it off then than let it completely crumble."

"Qiancheng was a good man. We did indeed love and respect each other, but maybe it's a bit late, but I just think that you didn't have to leave. It made me quite sad." she said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. That saying how with old age comes more regret, I suppose you could say I have more than anyone else on the planet. Except instead of growing old, the years just mesh together and I reflect on them whenever I look back. I'm sorry, Liang, I should've stayed, even if not as your love. Then as a loyal soldier. I'm so sorry..."

"Lè Lè." Takeshi turned towards her. Without warning, he was hit with a kiss. Though surprised at first, he closed his eyes and held her head and body close. After a few seconds of that passion, she broke off. "I forgive you... Whatever the case, I'm happy that I at least got to see you one last time before I died. Now how about you stop with that 'Liang' crap, and start calling me what I liked again?"

"Alright then, Lianlian." 

"Much better." She smiled warmly, Takeshi pulled her in for another kiss. This time, they held it longer. "I don't know how long I waited for that to happen again."

"A little under four hundred years, give or take." replied Takeshi. 

In response to this, she laughed. Their small talk continued until the sun set completely. When night fell, the time came for the Chaldeans to head back to their headquarters. "Thank you for your hospitality." said Fujimaru. "I'm really grateful you let us stay until Da Vinci sorted everything out." 

"Don't worry about it. Know that as long as we aren't fighting each other, you and your servants are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, Lord Fudo." added Mash, "We will not forget this."

"Guess I'm going off now." said Ōi, "But before I do." she rustled around her bag. She then pulled out a picture frame. On it was a man, drawn in her style, "It's a portrait of you. I had one for you before we broke up, so I redrew it. Here." she handed it to Takeshi.

"Thanks, Ōi." he looked at it and smiled, "This isn't a final farewell gift is it?"

"Heck no, we'll see each other again. See ya later, Tetsu, or is it Takeshi now?" 

"I'll respond to both." The octopus floated up and flew around him, "Later, old man, it was good to see you again." the octopus closed it's eyes happily, showing that it was pleased. 

"Well then, goodbye, Lord Fudo." said Fujimaru. Takeshi waved as the gates were opened, and the Chaldeans left.

"What happens now?" asked Mordred.

"Now, we get prepared. This past week may have been a break, but we're still in a war. One that I don't intend on losing. The Master of Archer could be associated with the Master in Hawaii, except now he's in California. So this is a chance we don't want to miss, so be ready to face that Archer again, this time, other servants are going to be with him. Judging from how badly he was beating you guys last time, with other servants backing him, it'll be much harder, so be on your guard. We got it?"

"Victory will always be ours." responded Jeanne, "You have all of us, and that body of yours. How could we possibly lose?"

"I suppose you're right. In any case, have a good night, all of you." They all broke off.

"Lianlian?" said Takeshi before Qin Liangyu could go to her room.

"What is it?"

"Even if this is temporary, it's great to have you in the same building as me again."

She smiled and nodded, "Good night Lè Lè." she responded.

"Good night." 

And with that, Takeshi went back to his room for the night.

However, on the other side of the world, two people plotted.

"Here are the bullets made for him." said a man.

"So, these will actually allow me to kill an immortal like Fudo?" asked another.

"Well of course, they're made from my essence, infused with something that I call 'Evil Element'. Sounds corny, but I have no other name for it, Mr. Matou." 

"Hey, it's not like I don't believe you. So when he arrives with the Master of Lancer?"

"We fight them together, as our deal goes, Mr. Matou."

"And what about our third guy?"

"The Master of Assassin?" 

"Yeah, him. Did he say anything about showing up?"

"He said he might be there."

"That coward..." growled one of them.

"Now now, the two of us will be more than enough. That fool may have gotten quite the number of servants on his side, but let's not forget, that he's nothing but a little toy, dancing on my palm. Those bullets do take a while to make though, so I suggest you use them well. Do we understand each other?"

"Yeah, I think this partnership can go far, Morozov."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the title made the chapter easy to figure out?  
> Also, Zhou Sīlè or rather, 周思乐, is actually my Chinese name.  
> Lè Lè or 乐 乐, was a nickname that a baby sitter called me when I was a toddler. Couldn't think of another Chinese name, so I rolled with it.  
> Spot the meme?  
> A cliff hanger ending for the chapter. Yay.


	14. Chapter 12: Battle Between Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi has partnered with the Master of Lancer to take on the enemy Masters. Here, the first battle of the alliances will begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah cripe, sorry this chapter is late, a lot has been happening.  
> If you have read my Nier stories, then there is a cameo of one of my characters there.  
> There's also a reference to a Pixar film.  
> Starts off light, then gets dark.

Takeshi dodged a longsword and then when he saw another swing, he parried with a rapier. He was sparring with Mordred, her swings were wild, strong, unpredictable. Mordred was using an actual sword, which of course was of little to no consequence should she have accidently killed Takeshi. Alas, she swung down and Takeshi quickly stepped aside. Not wasting another second, Takeshi threw his cloak on her head. "What the-!?" exclaimed Mordred, she then felt something poke her neck. Takeshi had the rapier right at her jugular. 

"Now if you were a human and if this was a real fight, then you'd be dead." he said. Mordred took the cloak off her head, everyone else clapped. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're way more skilled." she replied annoyed.

"My turn." said Artoria, she picked up a bastard sword. Takeshi put the rapier and cloak away and began browsing his choices as his wounds began to heal. 

"Let's see." Said Takeshi, "I haven't used this in a while." he picked up a larger weapon with a curved blade, and a rather peculiar hilt.

"Hang on, isn't that a knife?" asked Musashi, she walked up and inspected it, "This has a knife's hilt?"

"Yeah, only the hilt though, this one is more or less a sword. This one is called the Kriegsmesser, or War Knife."

"Where might it be from?" asked Artoria.

"It's a weapon I picked up in Germany back in the late 1600s. I managed to grab it off a vicious mercenary who was known to have killed and ate several orphaned children."

"R-really?" Artoria asked, now more shocked and almost disgusted. This also weirded Musashi out. 

"I jest, I jest. I asked a blacksmith to forge it for me. I managed to get his daughter home to him after she almost got kidnapped, so this blade was on the house." 

"Very interesting." said Musashi as she handed the "knife" back to him.

Takeshi readied his fighting position. Artoria lifted her sword up. 

Takeshi waited for Artoria to make the first move. He crept forward slowly and she backed away slowly. When he kept going forward, she began to move to the side so she wouldn't get off the matt. Finally, Takeshi could wait no more and made the first swing. Artoria quickly evaded and began going for Takeshi's side. He was fast enough to put the blade at his side. A loud clang echoed across the sparring house. The other servants watched this spectacular match. Swing for swing was matched, and every time Takeshi was slashed, he managed to nick Artoria as well.

That is until he got careless and Artoria sliced Takeshi's wrist, cutting his tendons. With that, he dropped his sword and her sword was placed at his neck. "My my, how the tales turn." said she.

"Well played. I got careless there." chuckled Takeshi. The other servants clapped as Artoria walked off the mat.

"I could tell, if you hadn't slipped, then you likely would've won." said Artoria in response.

As his wounds began to heal, Merlin walked up with a copy of Excalibur that he just materialized. "Master, may I have a shot at a spar with you?"

"Of course. I would like to see what the teacher of the Great King Arthur can do."

"Then allow me to show you." responded Merlin. He took his top off to have the minimum. A simple sleeveless black compression shirt.

"I never noticed how muscular you are." remarked Takeshi.

"Oh my, is that a compliment?" 

"Kinda." Takeshi picked up a Shaolin sword and shield. He got into a traditional horse stance and put his shield out front.

"Well then, how about this?" He sped forward so fast that it actually caught Takeshi off guard. Takeshi thrusted his shield forward and managed to repel Merlin. He followed up when he bought his sword down, something that Merlin easily blocked. He raised his staff, and the beam almost hit Takeshi if it weren't for his shield. This sent Takeshi back to the edge of the matt. "Although swordsmanship may not be my strong suit, I am quite formidable." he boasted.

"Wow, that was amazing." responded Takeshi.

"Oh yes, I remember how Artoria fell for that one quite often." remarked Merlin, this made Artoria blush a bit, and Mordred laughed out loud.

Then a sudden impact could be heard and Mordred yelped out. "Let's continue." said Takeshi, he raised his shield once again. This time, he sped forward, Merlin managed to dodge and began going on the offensive. Takeshi noticed that if Merlin's attacks were nothing else, they were speedy. Whenever Takeshi went on the offensive, Merlin could easily evade or block with his staff. So Takeshi quickly hit the staff with his sword, and Merlin's sword with his shield, he then kicked Merlin down, right off the matt. "That was close, I didn't know a caster could fight so well with a sword, I'm impressed."

"Well, I suppose every caster is different."

"Although I have a question, how are you able to be summoned?" asked Takeshi, putting the weapons away, "If I recall correctly, you're technically still alive trapped in the Tower of Avalon, aren't you?" 

Merlin thought to himself, "That is certainly a good question. Not even I know the answer to that, perhaps it may be something to do with this specific war, in the past wars, Masters could only summon one servant. But because this is a completely new Grail altogether, the rules are not entirely clear, but it would seem this 'True' Grail has allowed me to be summoned for some reason. I am sorry, but all we servants are told is that we need to win for out master's sake." 

"I see, so no one is clear. Strange..." said Takeshi, "Well, who's next?"

Qin Liangyu stood up. "I will take you on. It's been far too long since we have sparred." she grabbed a Chinese spear.

"I agree." Takeshi grabbed an European style spear. The shine indicated that it was completely metal. The length was a bit shorter than most spears, Qin noticed that it was perhaps due to Takeshi's unique method of spear fighting. "Made of the same lunar titanium as my father's sword. Made this little beauty myself." 

"Where did you find such a material?" asked Qin, stepping onto the matt.

"Well, around the time I moved in here, about forty years ago or so. I tracked down the moon piece that fell to Earth centuries ago that my father went to get material for his sword from. It was hidden from public view, so I grabbed some of the metal and used it to forge this weapon. Now then, shall we?"

"We shall." she smiled.

Qin Liangyu held her spear much more traditionally. However, the part of the spear that Takeshi gripped was right underneath the blade. He also seemed to be holding it backwards, the blade was pointing behind him and the entire shaft was the part that was forward. Not a full second had passed when Takeshi assumed his stance that he attacked first. He swung the spear like a sword, something the Qin Liangyu hit back with her spear's blade, the pole bounced back and Takeshi kicked it with his foot to bring it forward. This time, Liang managed to use her spear's pole to deflect the blow. After her defense she swung her spear forward and Takeshi had to block it. He was quick to put his spear's pole onto his left forearm and held it there to block Liang's spear.

She began forcing him back, pushing him to the edge of the matt, until pushed forward with his spear, knocking her back and now he grabbed the spear with both hands. The one originally directly underneath the blade was now lower, and he seemed to hold it more traditionally. With a thrust, the spear went forward, Liang easily deflected it. She managed to twirl her spear around Takeshi's and jabbed him in the arm just enough to make him bleed a bit. Takeshi stopped her spear's point from going too deep and used the pole of his own spear to hit the blade aside.

He held the part right underneath the blade again. This time, he swung it from the right, knocking the Liang's spear to the side and he caught the rest of the pole, he quickly pushed it forward and it was right at her neck. She dropped her spear and put her hands up. "Once again, you have beaten me with those techniques I can never seem to see coming."

"I was gonna ask, what kinda spear techniques were those?" asked Mordred. "That was really something else, Master."

"If I had to sum all of that up, it would be this. Are you using you spear similar to a sword?" questioned Musashi.

"Kind of." responded Takeshi. "I developed these techniques while I was in Europe. When I learned it, my teacher told me that I was the sole person who knew this version of the martial art. He told me to one day pass it onto someone else when my death drew near, and that was the last time I saw him alive."

"So what happened to him?" 

"He got the black death soon after I left. The next time I saw him, he was a corpse. So in his honor, I buried him with his spear."

"I see, well, you gotta use that to spar with me sometime." chuckled Musashi, she glanced to her left. "Well, look who's back?" 

Edmond, Jeanne, and Nobunaga came back from the city. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We did meet with the Master of Lancer though. She's requesting permission to come onto your property." said Edmond. 

"Let her in. She's a friendly for now." replied Takeshi.

"Might I add that she has someone with her." added Nobunaga.

"Who?"

"You ought to go take a look by yourself." said Jeanne, "We've already met."

"Alright then." Takeshi began to walk to the gate, but then he saw Marguax already inside. "Ah, I see the guards opened up the gates already." he looked behind her, "Your servants?"

She had four individuals with her. All of them were women, although one looked more masculine. She seemed to be a bit like Mordred, scantily clad, if not more than Mordred. She practically wore a bikini under her jacket which already bared her midriff. She wore jean shorts similar to Mordred's, however, she had one thigh-high sock on one leg. Her ponytail was exceptionally long, and she appeared to have animal ears, _"A horse?"_ thought Takeshi. Her olive skin shown in the sun, along with red markings across her body. 

The other three were dressed more modestly, "Are they your servants?" asked Takeshi.

"Who else would they be, Mr. Fudo?" responded Marguax, now in Japanese.

"Sorry, that was dumb of me to ask. So, may I ask what you're doing here?" 

"Well, first off, _I_ want to talk to you in private. It's about tomorrow, our plan?"

"Well why not here?" asked Raikou, "All of us are going to be fighting, are we not?" her hand was on her katana.

"Stand down Berserker. But I have to same question. Why not here?"

"Well, because someone _else_ needs to hear the plan, and I figure you can tell all of your servants later. Do you understand now?"

"More so than before. Fine, let's go. You guys just keep sparring if you all want. Just don't destroy the sparring house, got it?"

They began to walk off. "So these are the Master of Avenger's servants? They don't look _that_ tough!" gloated the one with the horse ears. 

"You wanna repeat that...?" growled Mordred. She picked up her sword.

"I said you don't look so tough." responded the lancer.

"Hang on, we're not here to fight." said the lancer with the golden hair. 

"He said we can spar right? So I'm just gauging our future opponent's strength, that's all!"

"Oh you are so dead!" shouted Mordred.

Over in the distance, the other two masters heard this. "Oh dear, after I specifically said not to damage the sparring house."

"Let them be, my servants are under orders not to fight to kill."

They kept walking to the gate until they reached it and Takeshi saw who Nobunaga meant. "Emiya? What's he doing here?" he asked Margaux.

"Well, I found out that you and him made a deal before you met me. I found out that he would only help you when fighting the Master of Archer, so I told him a bit about _our_ deal."

"I'm in this because I heard you guys were planning to take down the Master of Archer. He has another Master with him who I am also acquainted with, the Master of Rider, Shinji Matou. I don't know how, but he somehow was able to summon some servants. I suspect it's the Master of Archer's doing. From what I've seen, he somewhat otherworldly, just like you." said Emiya.

"So there are two people of interests for you then." replied Takeshi, "If we succeed, then what will you do afterwards?"

"I will hope that you keep your end of the bargain, and return Rin to me after it's all over. Should you not do that, I will kill you with your own weapon, we clear?"

"Crystal."

"So then we're all agreed?" asked Margaux, "After this, everything will go back to how it is. We can kill each other again." she said to Takeshi. 

"Makes sense to me. So we're all in this, the three of us?" 

"Yes, it is formed, the new Triple Entente."

"I wouldn't say that." responded Takeshi, "Like you said, after this, we go back to killing each other." This got a chuckle out of Margaux.

"You're too serious, Mr. Fudo. But I suppose that's fine. Either way..." she looked at her phone, "It is getting late, I'll be heading back now."

"Wait." she looked at Takeshi, as did Emiya. "You ought to stay the night. Your plane is arranged for tomorrow right? Stay the night, I have rooms to spare." 

"How kind of you. I'll take you up on that offer." 

"Emiya, can you cook?" asked Takeshi.

"Yes I can, why do you ask?" he responded.

"I'm giving my cooks a break today, so I was going to prepare dinner today, but it seems now that I have more people, I could use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen with me."

"I see, if I'm cooking for Saber and Rin, then I guess I'll do it. So what are you going to make?" 

"Char siu buns and ramen." 

"Huh, I see. The ramen I can make, but those buns are something I'm unfamiliar with."

"Then you leave those to me. Come on then. Let's go." The three began to walk back to the sparring house where they saw the servants were still sparring, only Mordred and the other lancer were both getting treated by Nightingale. "Nice to see there's not a scratch on the place."

"I'll get you next time. You are _so_ lucky that the others stepped in. If this were a real fight and not on Master's property, I'd have kicked your ass real good, you hear!?"

"Mordred, if you do not stop moving, I will cut your arm off." said Nightingale.

"Eep!" 

"Ha! That's real nice words comin' from a girl who just got scared of a freakin' nurse!" taunted the lancer. Nightingale all of the sudden glared at her, making her look the other way in fear. She then saw the three, "Oh, Master, are we leaving?"

"No, Lancer, we're staying the night."

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked the hooded servant, "We could be ambushed."

"Nonsense, Lè Lè would not do such a thing." said Liang, "Trust me, my fellow lancers, while he technically may be an enemy master, right now he is an ally, and he does not break his word. I would know." 

"Thank you." responded Takeshi, "Alright, all of you get cleaned up, dinner's coming soon." the other two lancers walked up to him, "Can I help you?"

"So, Liang told me that can use a spear." she said.

"So what about it?"

"Well, she told me _how_ you used it. I'm pretty impressed, so you better bring your spear tomorrow. I wanna see what I'm up against when we fight."

"I will fulfill you request then, lancer." Then it was the other three's turn. "What can I do for you?"

"That boy, Keita. Where is he?" asked the pink haired one.

"Why do you want to know?"

"The last time we saw him, he had run away from home. He claimed he was abused, is that true?"

"No, not at all. He despises me, I killed one of his friends. A mercy kill, she was the victim of one of the Master of Caster's experiments. He is having trouble understanding that merely existing was suffering for that girl."

"So he was lying to us... But he is only a child... Where is he, we wish to see him again. We do not want to harm him." replied the one with golden hair.

"He's in his room, eighth floor." 

"Thank you, Lord Fudo." 

Then, they left, finally allowing Takeshi to clean himself up and begin to prepare dinner. The noodles were prepared beforehand by Takeshi, so Emiya had somewhat of a head start. Of course, the meat for the buns were already complete, and Takeshi had made so much char siu as well, so he was all set. Him and Emiya made dinner within two hours, and considering how many guests there were, it was quite impressive. "Wow, it smells delicious, brother!" said Akira. 

"Just you wait to feel how it tastes, little brother, go and help Juichi set the table why don't you. Oh, and ring the bell afterwards." 

"Okay!" Akira went to ring a bell and began helping Juichi set the table up. Since there were more guests, an extension was bought up.

"Young master, you don't need to." said Juichi.

"Don't worry Juichi, I like helping out." insisted Akira.

"Well then, in that case, I appreciate it. Here." he gave him chopsticks and Akira began to place them at the seats. After he was done with that, he placed the bowls onto the table and helped Emiya carry the pot to the dinner table and began to fill up the bowls with ramen. After that was finished, Juichi placed plates next to everyone's bowls of ramen. Takeshi made enough buns for everyone to at least have three. 

Akira pressed a button and a buzzer went off throughout the entire castle. Soon enough, all of the servants came walking down. "Boy, that smell is something else!" said Musashi, She then saw the food, "What a combination, you sure are crafty Takeshi!"

"Thank him too, if it weren't for him, we'd be having dinner a whole lot later." responded Takeshi.

"You ain't half bad Emiya." Musashi said at Emiya.

"For the great Miyamoto Musashi to compliment me, thank you, and please enjoy."

"Wow, that smells hella good!" shouted the olive skinned lancer.

"Hey, keep it down. This ain't your turf, so you better behave yourself." spoke Mordred.

"That's very rich coming from you Sir Mordred." added Artoria.

"Hey!"

"Food ain't gonna eat itself!" called Takeshi sitting down. "Will you join us?" he asked Edmond.

"For this once, I suppose I shall have some. Though I see that four more seats are empty."

The Valkyries and Keita were not there. "Oh, that's a real-"

"Sorry we're late." said the one with pink hair.

"This one took some convincing to come out." added the one with black hair, her hood was off. 

"Keita?" asked Nana.

"Impressive, none of us could get him out of his room." added Takeshi, Keita said nothing. He just stared at the food, "Don't mind me, eat." He looked up, confused, "You heard me. Help yourself, I made enough for everyone." Keita looked back, "Don't worry about a thing, Keita. I'm just happy you're joining us for dinner again."

"Thank you for the food." he said quietly. He began to eat. The pace he was eating showed Takeshi that he was hungry and he was enjoying the food. Musashi chuckled a bit.

"Well then, he's eating. Dig in!" said Takeshi. All of them began to eat. 

"Holy shit! This is delicious!" yelled the boisterous lancer.

"This ramen was prepared by Shirou? It is delicious." said Artoria, taking a sip of the broth.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Saber." responded Emiya. As everyone ate, the ramen, Emiya got many compliments, as did Takeshi for the buns he had made. Keita seemed a bit more talkative, though it was mostly to the three lancers.

"I never knew you were so good with children, Lè Lè." remarked Liang.

"Well, it comes with experience if you live as long as I do."

"I assume that's also how you learned to cook? By traveling the world?"

"Correct."

"What other dishes can you make?" asked Margaux, "I'm curious now."

"Well, I know mostly everything. Hell, I know some recipes from the medieval ages that are lost to time."

Jeanne looked up, "That mean you're the only one who knows how to make them?"

"Yeah, I made some for Ishtar once."

"It was weird!" stated Ishtar, "But it was pretty good I guess."

"I also learned a lot in France. I actually met this kid who made really good ratatouille among other dishes. In exchange for his services, I would teach him recipes from other countries. If I remember correctly, his name was Rémy." 

"Sounds fascinating." responded Margaux, "Would his name happen to be Rémy Bernier?"

"Yeah, that's him, why?"

"He owns a restaurant in Paris now."

"Really? I didn't know that." 

Everyone continued to talk until they were finished eating. "Keita." called Takeshi. The boy looked over to him. "I've enrolled you and Nanaha to a school. Your guys' first day is on Monday, two days from now. Everything has been covered, so you don't need to buy supplies. I will be departing for something tomorrow and suspect I won't be back for a while. So I want you to promise me that you'll look after Nana, okay? Make sure she stays safe. Alright?" he asked.

Keita stared for a moment and then uttered, "Alright. Thank you..." He then began to walk back to his room. The three Valkyries didn't follow just yet. As the table began to get cleaned up, everyone kept conversing until something strange happened.

A loud bang filled the room and a strange light appeared. A man with a black long coat and a mechanical arm along with a woman was standing in the spot where the light was. There was also a woman with long hair with him, she wore some kind of strange armor. Her hair was completely white and her skin looked like it was made of porcelain. Her features were so perfect it was almost creepy. The man looked around, seemingly astonished by what he saw. The woman turned and saw everyone, shocked at how they were suddenly there. "Um... Lars?" asked the woman.

The man dubbed "Lars" turned around and saw Takeshi and was aghast. Without another moment to spare, Takeshi grabbed Koki Teno and was ready to draw it but the man just teleported out along with the woman. After the light faded, he and the woman were just gone. "What in the hell was that?!" asked Jeanne.

"I... I don't know..." responded Takeshi, "It was like he was just there and gone... Have the guards prowl around the whole castle, I want to make sure he isn't there."

"Well, he certainly wasn't an enemy." said Akira, "I could tell, he was just as confused as we were. Maybe he just was in the wrong place?"

"Y-yes. You could be correct, but it doesn't hurt to be too cautious."

"Yeah, you're right as well, Brother." 

The rest of the night went by, that man was not seen again, perhaps Akira was right. He might've just been a man who didn't even know where he himself was. 

The next day, Takeshi woke up early, and began gathering the things he was going to use. This included the spear, Koki Teno, and a revolver. He looked inside the cylinder, and saw the bullets, all of them the enchanted silver he used. He heard clicking and looked behind him. As he moved to the source of the sound, he saw Akira, checking a gun's bolt. He then leveled the rifle, it was a Mosin-Nagant M91, and it didn't have a scope. "You're not going to put a scope on it?"

Akira was bit shocked, "Oh! Good morning, Brother." He put the rifle down. "No, it might have a glint and I could be seen. These aren't my memories, but I remember not using a scope. The memories of Simo Häyhä in me show me that he never really used a scope. Besides, I have a mystic eye, so I'll be fine."

"I nearly forgot about that, he didn't use a scope. Anyway, here." he took out a box, when he opened it, there were the silver bullets. "Remember these?"

"Your silver bullets!" Akira was in awe, "Custom made, so they're untraceable, super strong, and enhanced with magic."

"Well look at you, you really know your stuff."

"I _was_ raised to be the 'perfect marksman'. That's what Carballal called me."

"I see. Well, Marguax has a plane ready for us. We'll be heading out soon." Akira then grabbed a combat knife and sheathed it, "What are you doing?"

"Just in case. I know I'll mostly be sniping, but this here is for a last resort. And so is this." Akira pulled up another pistol. "I'll be fine brother." Takeshi sighed.

"Let's just hope you don't have to use it. Remember, we're going to try to end this battle as quickly as possible. So aim for the enemies' heads."

"You got it." Akira went back to loading the weapons. Takeshi finished gathering his weapons and went back to the castle with Akira for a spot of breakfast.

After that, the fighters all headed out. Everyone was driven to the airport where the plane that Margaux had arranged was. It was quite large, enough to house all of them. Takeshi casted a presence concealment for all of them and their "luggage" was loaded onto the plane. Within an hour, they had taken off. The flight was long, in fact, it was practically half a day. Takeshi remarked on how he had not been to America in seven years since 2013, he wondered how much it had changed. Akira hadn't been to America in quite a while either, he knew he was born there and had lived there with Carballal for a few years. But he was so sheltered he didn't know what was going on at the time, and he couldn't even what city he was living in. To add to that, for the past three years, he was living in Japan with Carballal until recently. 

"So, we go over the strategy again?" asked Takeshi. 

"Very well, our servants will handle their servants. Seeing as the Master of Archer has the strongest servant, we'll need as many servants to fight them as possible. As that's happening, you and Emiya will fight the other masters. I will stay behind, afterwards, if all goes well, then we'll decide who gets the rewards. And after that, things can go back to normal. We can either kill each other, or in the event that one of us grows soft, we give up our servants and wish the other master luck." responded Margaux.

"So you're actually trusting me to not kill you right after it's over. That's rather sentimental of you."

"Well, I _do_ have insurance. Liang told me you weren't that kind of man, and you know servants. They really don't lie to you."

"You already know me too well then..."

"Besides, you wouldn't have a chance in Hell, I can kick your ass any time of the day." taunted the boisterous lancer.

"Is that so? Well you better watch your ass." replied Mordred.

"Saber, don't. We can't all respawn and fly." said Takeshi.

"Stand down, Lancer. He was just curious." added Margaux. Both servants stopped immediately.

"Ma'am? We're landing at LAX."

"Excellent." 

The plane landed swiftly and went to the terminal. As they walked through the airport, Takeshi looked around, there were a few changes, but nothing else. He had always liked the golden state. They got to a limousine, and they were headed to the place they would stay at. Takeshi looked out the window and saw the skyscrapers of Downtown Los Angeles, they stood tall, just as they were seven years ago. "I see not much has changed. Akira, where did you live?"

"Huh? Oh, let me think, if I remember correctly, I think I was born in Washington, but Carballal bought me to Wyoming. After that, we moved to Japan."

"Oh, this place is quite pretty. I think that one there even tops the Tower of Avalon." chuckled Merlin. 

"It's been so long since I've been to America, ah, Gérald this city _was_ your favorite destination." mumbled Margaux.

"Margaux?" asked Emiya.

"It's nothing. We're going to my husband's villa. That's where we'll be staying for a bit. It's well guarded, mostly hidden and has a force field. We'll wait there for an informant to get back to me."

"Alright then."

Eventually, after medium length car ride, they made it there. The men outside welcomed Margaux and her party in and they all entered the villa. She was right, it was well hidden, the natural element of the trees didn't leave much to be seen besides the gate, it was near a body of water, and the view was quite great. The view was there because the place was on top of a mountain, "What a great view. And this place has a tactical advantage as well."

"Like I said, this place is quite good." responded Margaux, "It took us quite a while to get here. So you should just relax for now. We'll likely be fighting tomorrow or tonight, so enjoy some time off why don't you."

"I thank you for your hospitality." 

"Do not worry about it. We're _allies_ after all. See you later."

The rest of the day went by quickly, Takeshi spoke to Marguax about Kung Fu movies, she actually lost her composure a bit to nerd out. But she caught herself before she got too far, so Takeshi demonstrated some Wing Chun in front of her. He also did some Choy Lee Fut, and some Bajiquan. "Just how many martial arts do you know?" asked Emiya.

"Well, I know practically all of them. It helped stop me from going insane. It gave me something to focus on, helped me through some of the years of solitude. Did you know that I once spent a whole year alone on a mountaintop in China eating nothing but winter melon? I had it steamed, stewed, soup, by the end of the year, I was so sick of it that I ate so much food from a teahouse they had to kick me out. But damn, eating other food felt so good. Since then, I've never eaten another winter melon, I hate them now."

"So you got sick of it then. Well, such things happen when you eat the same thing for so long."

"Agreed."

The three kept talking until night fell, and then a messenger came through. A quill began to move into an ink bottle, and then after it dipped, it began to write on a piece parchment. Margaux looked at it "It seems that my informant has found both of them. He says that they're moving to around this area. In an open field near here, looks like they know we're here."

"Then let's go. The sooner they get out of the way, the sooner this war can end." said Takeshi. "Hey! We're going."

"Alright! Then let's _do_ this!" called Musashi.

All the servants began to move, Takeshi grabbed his weapons, as did Akira. Then just like that, they all began to move to the field. Over on the actual field, the other two waited. "Looks like the Master of Assassin really is going to be a no-show. Tch! I knew we couldn't count on him to even show up." said the one with blue hair.

"Relax, we two will be enough. Do you have them?" said the Russian.

"Of course, even _I_ can shoot a gun at a guy. You just make sure you remember our deal."

"Of course, we split the servants, half and half, and decide later who will get the grail."

"Good." 

"Here they are."

Through the trees, two figures flew right out. When they landed, they were revealed to be Takeshi and Emiya. They stood and Emiya looked shocked, "Shinji? You're a master once again? How?"

"Oh, hey Emiya… Long time no see." retorted Matou, "Thanks to him, I was able to actually get some servants."

"Hello Takeshi, we meet again." said the Master of Archer.

"Alexei Morozov... Where are your servants?"

"Where are _yours_? I can sense her, the archer servant that I gave to the boy. And I don't see the Master of Lancer with you. She must be here somewhere. Oh well, I'm not one for long talks, so... Come out now."

All of Alexei's servants materialized, along with Shinji's. Takeshi didn't know who they were, but they looked strong. Two of them he had already faced, Medea and Anastasia. There was Gilgamesh of course, and one more he didn't recognize. He wielded two guns, and wore mostly black, except his chest was exposed for some reason. Takeshi couldn't recognize any of Shinji's servants either. He had a giant, he was blue, held some sort of scepter, had a red cape, and seemed to have giant tusks on his shoulders. Another one looked like a sailor, he had a grey beard that pointed upward and held a sword. The last one was a woman, she seemed to be a saint by appearance, the staff she held helped complete the look.

"Shinji, listen to me, you don't have to do this..."

"Here you are, looking down on me again. You know after the last war, I think I wanna kill you myself now. So Emiya, are you ready to die?"

"Damn it... Looks like talking's out of the window. Hey, Fudo." called Emiya, materializing his swords.

"What is it?" asked Takeshi, taking out his spear, holding it under the blade.

"Don't kill Shinji, Sakura would be sad, plus I want to give him a piece of my mind myself." 

"You got it." Takeshi began to think, _"Akira, did you hear that?"_

_"Yeah, Nightingale and Raikou are right here with us. Got some familiars inbound, so I might not be able to shoot just yet. I don't have a silencer, so I can't fight just yet."_

_"We'll just keep them busy for now then."_ He stopped thinking. "Talking's done, show yourselves, my servants!" All of Takeshi's servants materialized, along with the three Lancer servants and except for his berserkers. It was eleven servants against seven, but they had to be on guard. Without any more hesitation, they charged forward. "Keep those other servants busy!"

"Right!" shouted the servants as they engaged the enemy forces. 

"Hey, Goldie! I'm here for a little payback!" shouted Ishtar, firing energy arrows. She was with the other servants who could fly, Edmond and the Valkyries.

"Hmph! Try if you can!" responded Gilgamesh, shooting swords in retaliation. He was shooting quite a lot, everywhere. Many of the other servants who're also capable of flight couldn't get anywhere near him. 

"Do not get hit!" shouted Artoria, "Each of those is a noble phantasm!" right after she said that, she blocked an attack from the other enemy archer, "You're- But you can't-"

"You seem a little surprised!" said the enemy. He hit her back and began firing. "Does this face ring any bells?" he asked mockingly. 

"Hey! Mordred! Over here!" shouted the boisterous lancer, she now wore white and had a shield. 

"Right!" Mordred lept onto her shield and was launched into the sky, on her way down she was almost able to hit Gilgamesh, she got smacked by an anchor, something that threw her off course. "What the-?"

"Quite the hardworking one we got here!" said the bearded Rider. 

"Bastard!" the lancer was hit by some kind of light from the female rider. "Damn! Looks like we gotta take these fucks out first! You with me?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Mordred held her sword up.

"Then allow me to join you." Nobunaga joined the two knight class servants. "Our main objective is defeating Gilgamesh, we'll kill these two first."

"Right, right, as long as we leave _one_ rider alive, right?" chuckled the lancer.

Artoria was still fighting the other Archer, so both Musashi, and Merlin joined her. "Fret not, my king. I will lend you my support." 

"And I've got your back, too!" added Musashi. 

"Hey, hey. Three against one seems a little unfair, let's even it up a bit."

A giant blue beam attacked them, but thanks to Merlin's spell, there was no effect. The giant blue rider walked up. "I am merciful. I will at least leave your corpse behind." said he.

"He's a big one..." said Musashi, "This won't be an easy fight, you ready?"

"Of course, let's begin!"

They then began their fight.

Qin Liangyu was fighting against the casters with Jeanne. It was fire versus ice for Jeanne and Anastasia, Qin Liangyu was evading the hooded caster's attacks. "She sure is a tough one to beat." said Liang, "But I mustn't give up."

"Heh, today, I will burn you to ash!"

"Not if I freeze you first!" shouted Anastasia in response.

Over on Emiya and Takeshi's side, they were locked into a fight with Morozov. He had a sword and was fending them off both. The attacks from both Emiya's blades and Takeshi's spear kept him busy. "So, where are you berserkers?" he asked.

"Not here right now!" 

"That's too bad, you may have stood a chance." At that moment, the sword he was using broke, "Oh dear." he pulled something out from his scabbard, it seemed to be a pitch black Shashka Saber. Takeshi almost cringed at it. "I see you have a certain reaction to this..."

"That sword..."

"What's wrong?" asked Emiya.

"I can feel it... Like it wants to kill me permanently right now... It's practically screaming at me... It can kill me forever... It'll end my immortality...?"

"That's right. Did you think your katana was the only thing?" he charged forward. 

Emiya jumped back and Takeshi began fighting with the now dangerously armed Morozov. 

"I'm not going to just let you kill me!" 

"That's too bad! Struggling will only prolong your suffering after all." 

As they fought, Emiya materialized a bow. He then had a drill like weapon in his hand. He placed it on the bow and began pulling it back, the drill began to get thinner and thinner, until it looked completely like an arrow. "I am the bone of my sword." said he in English. "Caladbolg!"

Takeshi side stepped and Morozov had to block it somehow. He fired a magical energy blast with his free hand, stopping the arrow. When the smoke cleared Takeshi jumped right through it and was about to impale Morozov. "Time to die!"

"No I wouldn't count on it..." It was as if that was a command. Takeshi felt something pierce his body and noticed that he was now being sent backward. He looked up and saw Shinji holding a gun, that's when Takeshi noticed the wound on the right side of his chest. He was sent back to Emiya, who caught him. Takeshi was stood back up but fell to his knees. The pain was searing, but that wasn't what the problem was.

"What happened?" asked Emiya.

"I... I can't..." wheezed Takeshi.

"What?!"

"I can't... heal...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only his first defeat.  
> BTW Takeshi's spear looks like the Beskar Spear from "The Mandalorian".


	15. Chapter 13: The First Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi has been wounded, and he can't heal this time. This has never happened before, his injury will prevent him from lending the support the way he wishes, but is winning still a possibility?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was real long, this one won't be as long.

"What's going on? Why can't he heal?" asked Akira.

"What are you talking about?" asked Margaux, "What do you mean he can't heal?"

"Look." Akira handed her some binoculars. She looked through them and saw Takeshi on his knees, not being able to move, his weapon the ground. "Wasn't he able to withstand any injury?"

"He's _supposed_ to! Damn it... Plan's going to Hell...!" cursed the boy. "Nurse! Go help brother, Raikou will be enough for these oni, there are only three left." 

"Understood, proceeding." responded Nightingale, she jumped off and disappeared. 

"Alright, Raikou, will you still follow my orders as your old master?" asked Akira.

"I follow you and Takeshi-Dono!" responded Raikou, she dodged a club, and slashed, but then jumped back, "What will you have me do?"

"Unleash your noble phantasm..."

"But your position-"

"Has already been compromised, me and Ms. Margaux will move. Do it!"

"If that is your command then I will become an oni myself!" she jumped back and began. "Come forth, my loyal retainers, my limbs, my armor." Four lightning bolts struck near her, materializing four more Raikous, all of them holding different weapons. "Behold my Four Heavenly Kings..." They all jumped off except the one holding a bow, "Here I go!" The one with the bow began pulling back the arrow. The one with the yellow axe slammed down onto the familiars, "Ngh!" electricity spewed everywhere. The one with a flaming katana slashed up front, "Hyah!" the fires roared as they seared the three oni. The one with the blue lance appeared behind them and delivered a mighty blow "Hah!", the cold put the flames out. The Raikou with a bow unleased her arrow, the projectile soared through the air, piercing through all of them, boosted by the wind. Raikou began to charge her blade, purple lightning began to form onto the sword. "Vengeful Lightning of the Ox-King!" She through the electricity, utterly obliterating the three.

"Awesome job, Raikou! Now go help brother. I'll find another spot." cheered Akira.

"Promise me you will be safe." 

"I promise. Now go." Raikou gave him a reassuring smile and jumped off, "Miss? Let's go, follow me." said Akira. He and Margaux went to find another sniping position.

Back on the battlefield, Emiya was fighting against Alexei, all the while defending Takeshi, who could hardly stand, against Shinji's shots. "Damn it, I can't keep doing this? Fudo! Can you stand at all?!"

"N-no..." coughed Takeshi. A bullet got past Emiya and hit Takeshi stomach, he began to bleed heavily. He couldn't even scream, only a coarse wheeze came out of his mouth.

Another got past Emiya's blades, "Oh no!" Takeshi looked up and saw his doom right in front of him, but living up to her reputation as an angel, Nightingale smacked the bullet aside. "Nurse!" she lept forward and smashed the ground where Alexei stood. She reached into her pouch and grabbed a stick grenade cluster and immediately chucked it. Pulling out her pistol, she shot right at it and the following explosion knocked Alexei and Shinji back, but didn't kill them, she turned toward Emiya.

"Mr. Emiya, I will take Thomas from here and rejoin the fight momentarily." 

"Thanks, I'm counting on it."

Nightingale picked Takeshi up and carried him on her back. She began running at full speed, "Master, I will take you to-"

"No, not Akira... It'll compromise his position... Take me to the back of the field and administer first aid, then I want you to help the others..." he wheezed.

"Very well, you have a collapsed lung. Yet you aren't healing?"

"No... Those bullets... They're different... They can..." he began to shake, "Kill me instantly... And permanently... Please help me... I don't want to die..." he managed to say.

"Not another word, Thomas!" she finally got to her destination, and placed him down, a tad bit roughly, "You will _not_ die! I _will_ save you!" She pulled out some tweezers, alcohol, and bandages. "Bite on." she gave Takeshi a rag, he sank his teeth into it. She began to begin the process, as she was pulling out the bullets, Takeshi felt the pain, she reached into his lung, and began to pull the bullet out. He screamed as he kept biting onto the rag, in all his years, he had never felt such a pain. Within a minute, it was over and she began to remove the other bullet. "You need treatment. Sit tight. The pain is proof you're alive."

Much to the opposite of his expectations, the wounds didn't begin to heal after the bullets were removed, it was like they stopped his regeneration. "How, I could heal from Koki Teno's slashes..."

"Do not talk! You're lung isn't healed yet." She poured alcohol onto a rag and rubbed it onto his wounds, they stung like crazy, but at least it was better than her putting tweezers into his lung. Finally, she bandaged his wounds, "Now for a little finishing touch." Green light surrounded Takeshi and he felt the pain be dulled a bit. "I advise you do not move, currently, I cannot heal you completely. Stay put, and issue commands from here. I am returning to the battlefield." she began to run off.

"Florence!" she turned her head. "Thanks... and take this..." he tossed her the revolver. "You only have five shots. Those silver bullets are pretty effective." 

"Understood." replied Nightingale bluntly, she rushed back to the battlefield. 

Things were starting not to look so good, it was as if with Takeshi's healing stopped, Alexei and Shinji's servants got their second wind. Ishtar noticed that Gilgamesh's attacks were getting more and more vicious, the weapons he shot out were getting harder and harder to dodge, some of them even grazing her. "Damn... Hey! You three! Flank him!" shouted she to the Valkyries. 

They flew all around him, dodging his blades, but they couldn't get remotely clear enough to hit him at all. The only ones who could even fight back were Edmond and Ishtar. "We're having no effect on him..." stated Edmond. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I do have one, my noble phantasm..." said Ishtar, "But if I were to fire it, he'd probably use his as well, and that would wipe the whole place out..."

"Then save yours. I can't use mine either, he'd likely counter. Hey! Valkyrie!" 

"What is it?" asked the golden haired one, "if you're asking about out phantasm, we have received no such order." 

"Damn it, we're back to square one then?" Ishtar floated up again, "We still outnumber him, five to one. Let's do-" something caught her leg, it was a chain. "Oh no!" she was suddenly flung around like she was nothing. Chains also grabbed the three Valkyries and they couldn't get out, but they slipped right off of Edmond. "Avenger! Don't get caught again, these chains get tighter the higher our divinity." 

"I... I can't budge...!" groaned Hildr. 

"Fuhahahaha!" laughed Gilgamesh, "So you're not a divine one? then get out of my sight!"

"Tch!" Edmond began dodging once again, he fired a blast, something that hardly affected Gilgamesh, "You're being very annoying..." he growled.

"Allow me to even the score!" thunder struck Gilgamesh. it was enough to distract him to let the Valkyries and Ishtar go. He spun his head to see Raikou. 

"Ah, Raikou... I was wondering how you and the boy were doing." 

"We're fine, now die, insect..."

"Insect?" Gilgamesh glared at her, "I'm going to make you regret saying that..."

On the other part of the battlefield, the two riders showed that they were no pushovers. "Enough of this!" shouted the Lancer, "One of them has to go down now!" 

"Sorry, girlie. That's not happening!" smiled the bearded Rider. He pulled out a rifle and shot at the Lancer, something which she blocked. "Oraah!" she charged forward and spun. Her spear hit the bearded Rider several times, knocking him back. 

"it's time to end this!" shouted the Lancer. _"Hey, Master? Can I do it?"_

_"If you're going to, make sure you finish them."_

"I got it, Master! I'll get it done!" She stood proudly as a pillar of light and electricity erupted around her. "Avenger, you and Mordred stay back!"

"Hell no! You're not going to steal my kills!" Mordred stood and red electricity erupted around her as well, they were powering up. _"Yo, Master, I got your permission?"_

 _"Give 'em Hell Mordred."_ responded Takeshi from afar.

"Alright! Time to kill!"

"So we're playing that game?" he ate something "Delicious!" he shouted. "We're gonna get busy..."

"I guess I have no choice." said the female rider. 

"Fly. Fly! Fly!! I can reach it, regardless of where that place may be! ain't that right!?" said Lancer as she jumped forward, becoming a flaming bird.

"This is the evil sword that destroyed my father!" Her helmet came down, electricity began flooding the area around her and a pillar of it formed around her sword.

An object appeared in front of the bearded rider. He chuckled as he placed something on it, it was a steering wheel, and he chuckled, "We've arrived We've come to a new world at the edge of faith and dreams...a place full of treasure!" A ship appeared as he got ready, "Men! Lower the anchors! HAHAHA!"

"Oh dragon who never knew love's touch, come to me." said the female rider, a turtle-like dragon showed itself.

All the noble phantasms were ready now.

"Lapitai Caeneus!"

"Clarent Blood Arthur!"

"Santa Maria Drop Anchor!"

"Go like the stars, Tarasque!"

All four noble phantasms clashed with each other, creating a massive explosion that distracted everyone else from the fight. When the smoke cleared, Nobunaga saw that both Mordred and the Lancer was down. But so where the two riders, in fact, Mordred and the Lancer may look injured, but the riders had it even worse, "You two did well, now I will take it from-" she heard a click and immediately grabbed both injured servants out of the way from a bullet. From the source of the bullet, there was a hooded man, his face was wrapped with bandages so Nobunaga could see no detail at all. "Another opponent..."

"Karakuri ninjustsu!" Someone else came out of nowhere and attacked Nobunaga with blades on her arms, she slid back and fired two missiles from her back.

"A ninja... I see, so the assassins have shown up. What a fortunate turn of events. Not only do we get to have Archer and Riders, but now Assassin's? This war will be over quicker than I thought."

*Transition*

Jeanne's flames roared, perfectly countering Anastasia's ice. They were on equal footing, but Liang kept having to jump to attack the hooded caster. Without another warning, they were attacked by several purple chains and what seemed to be purple mist. "Who did that?" asked Liang.

"Over there!" responded Jeanne.

There was a woman in a dress and with very long hair, she also had pointed ears. "Honestly, I cannot stand a face-to-face fight like this. Come, let's get this over with." said she.

"A new opponent? Just what we needed..." They were then attacked with a barrage of beams, ice, and chains. 

"This is too much, we need someone to even up the scores." responded Liang. Several gunshots almost hit the new one, but she blocked it. Nightingale had just arrived, "Nurse!"

"I am here to commence treatment." she responded. 

Musashi, Merlin, and Artoria were practically struggling to fight against the archer class servant and the enormous rider. 

"How freakin' strong is this guy? We got him so many times and not a single scratch...!" huffed Musashi.

"It would seem that we need cannot go on for much longer, anything you can do, Caster?" asked Artoria.

"There is always something I can do." responded Merlin, he looked forward and dodged an attack from the giant rider, "But let's see." he dodged another, _"Master? I know other noble phantasms have been set off, but would I be able to do mine? Lady Musashi and Artoria would very much like it."_

_"You have my blessings Merlin."_

"In here is one small window." said Merlin. He concentrated as light began shimmer all around Merlin, "From the stars of the inner sea, from the tower of insight, from the four corners of paradise, let them know; their story is filled with blessings." a majestic tower seemed to appear, below it, stood Merlin, surrounded with beautiful flowers. Their pedals began to flow everywhere, "Only those free of sin may pass... Garden of Avalon!" The flower pedals covered Artoria and Musashi. When the pedals disappeared, Musashi and Artoria shed their exhaustion and suddenly felt better, as they were when the battle started.

"Hm. I'm suddenly inspired!" Musashi lept forward and slashed at the archer, except even though she slashed him twice, he felt it four times. She hit him three more times, and he felt six of them. Finally, Musashi sheathed one of her swords. She hit him two times, this time, pillars of energy sprouted when contact between her blade and him was made. 

"Damn it..." he cursed, Artoria followed up with several strikes and even shot some wind at him. "Tsk..." he fired back and jumped behind the Rider. _"Hey, Master, should I use my Noble Phantasm?"_

 _"No Archer... Now that the Master of Assassin has shown up, the time is near to end this."_ responded Alexei.

_"Fine. So what now?"_

_"Fall back to our position."_

"Hmph. Hey! We're falling back." said he to the Rider.

"I concur." they began falling back. 

All around the field the enemy servants began to fall back to Alexei and Matou's position. Emiya kept fighting Alexei, who was blocking with his saber. It seemed that his swordsmanship was just as good as Takeshi's, and he even seemed to be having fun doing this. A wicked grin spread across his face. "What are you smiling about?" Emiya's swords were broken with a single slash from Alexei.

"Nothing really." 

"SHIROU!!" screamed Artoria. Emiya looked behind him to see the unknown Archer about to kill him. But luckily, before the bullet could make full contact, he had evaded, the bullet grazed him. He got back to the other servants. The enemy Archers, Riders, and Assassins all grouped up at Alexei and Matou. All of Takeshi and Margaux's servants all stood against them. 

"It was fun to see how you all fought, but this is where this battle ends. Now, I'm going make sure you all die, even you Takeshi, so glad you could join us."

The servants all turned around to see Takeshi limping to them. "Thomas! What are you doing?!" shouted Nightingale.

"Thomas? Ah, it must be one of your names throughout your many years of life." said Alexei, "I myself am not really named Alexei, but I suppose I've also gone through Sergei and Enoch."

"What are you talking about...?"

"Well, I too am-" before he could finish, a bullet zipped through the air, tearing right through his head. His brains splattered everywhere, this obviously frightened Matou. He jumped and screamed.

"Akira..." said Takeshi happily, the Master of Archer was dead just like that. "Alright, you all have a choice, make a contract with me out of your own will, or you'll be made to make a contract with-" Takeshi cut himself off because he couldn't believe his own eyes. Everyone else was in complete shock with what they were seeing.

Someone was floating down from the sky, almost like an Angel.

"It's been quite a while since I've last died." he said as he rubbed his head.

"Jesus, Morozov! you think you could've blocked that bullet? That was disgusting!" shouted Matou.

"I see your aim is as true as ever, Akira." he added. He looked over at the direction where the shot came from and raised his arm.

*Transition*

"That's.... Impossible..." stuttered Akira.

"What's wrong, boy?" asked Margaux.

"He came back... He's like... Brother...?"

"What did you just-" Margaux saw something coming, she grabbed a rock from her coat and threw it on the ground. A magical shield appeared in front of the two and it collided with Alexei's blast head on. When the smoke cleared, the trees surrounding them were gone and Margaux's shield faded away. 

"H-how...? How are you still alive...?" asked Takeshi.

"It's quite simple, we're two sides of the same coin after all." responded Alexei, "Our aunt's sacrifice, Mayako's blood, allowed for a gateway to be opened. For our birth to happen at the exact same time. For that to happen, she had to die, for the Embodiments of Light and Darkness to be born. If only Katsuhiko and Hajime could've seen what my father was trying to do. The immortal heirs to the Fudo Clan, here we are, Tachihara."

Takeshi didn't know what to say, this revelation had just explained to him a great many things, like Alexei's identity, "Our aunt, Mayako, my father, Hajime, yours... Saburo…?"

"That's right, hello... Cousin." he chuckled, "I suppose I ought to thank you. Back when you retook the Fudo Castle and all of the land, I was rather happy. All my life, I was unsure if my immortality and the story behind it was really true, or was it just a joke played on me by something greater, but when I heard of you, I had to dig. So I did, and realized that you were the other half, the other immortal. I finally found out that you, the Embodiment of Light."

"Embodiment... of Light? What you're saying makes no sense..."

"Don't you get it? That light that showed outside your home when you were born. That same light showed when I was born, Saburo was so overjoyed, but it's a shame that Bozhena died during childbirth, I'm sure she would've loved me very much."

"Your mother also died during childbirth?"

"That's right." Sergei unbuttoned his shirt and removed it entirely, the markings all over his body, identical to Takeshi's. "That light was from an ancient place, one even unknown to Saburo's massive knowledge, but he just new that with a certain ritual, two beings who embody Light and Darkness would be born. I would say that it was a success."

"So, you're saying that because Saburo killed Mayako, it opened up some way for us to be immortal and for us to be some beings of Light and Darkness?" 

"Spot on. That's why you're able to be killed by my bullets. Those bullets that Matou hold are made from my own essence, the Evil Element as I call it."

"So just because you represent Darkness, you're evil?" asked Emiya, "How cliché."

"Not exactly, Mr. Emiya, Darkness is not necessarily evil. I simply chose to be the way I am, you live a couple hundred years, and that time is enough to open anyone's eyes. I digress, that's also why your katana, Koki Teno can kill you, and why my sword can as well. Because they all have traces if the Evil Element in them. You know, I really could've had you killed if I have Akira those certain bullets, or Carballal, but I thought I would see you dance around some more."

Takeshi looked shocked and terrified as he realized that Alexei could have killed him anytime during the war.

"You've always been on my palm Takeshi, but I think we talked long enough, it's time for a few of your servants to die, I only need the bare minimum after all. Gilgamesh, if you'd please."

Takeshi was terrified, but he could not freeze up. He needed to think. what could they do against Gilgamesh's noble phantasm? From what he had observed in the past it was capable of obliterating anything. He needed to think quickly. 

"I shall unlock my vault." said Gilgameshhttps://www.google.com/webhp?source=search_app", he began to float up. 

"Berserker! Quick! Caster, you as well! Emiya! You get out of here!" called Takeshi. Emiya quickly jumped away, as far as he could've gone.

"This could use some adjusting." said Merlin, he casted a spell on all of the servants, all in defensive positions.

"Treatment commence." said Nightingale. 

"Judgment is upon you. Behold the crushing might of my Sword of Rupture." said Gilgamesh, he was in the air, a portal opened in front of him and he pulled out his greatest weapon. he 

"I will purge all that is toxic, all that is harmful! For as long as I have this power, I shall lead everyone to happiness!" a giant blue apparition appeared behind Nightingale, it held a sword and looked ready to swing, "Nightingale Pledge!" The apparition swung down onto Gilgamesh, but it didn't do anything."

"Behold Enuma Elish!" The enormous wave of destruction came down on all of Takeshi's servants, and Takeshi himself. The explosion was massive, but as if it were a miracle, none of Takeshi's servants were dead, but he himself was. When he respawned, his injuries were still there.

"You are kidding me." he cursed.

Alexei was surprised. As was Gilgamesh. "You are all still alive?" he thought for a moment. "I see, so, the woman managed to weaken my Noble Phantasm enough for the Grand Caster to be able to protect them? I see, a clever one, aren't you, Master of Avenger?"

"So, you survived it. I'm impressed, Cousin." chuckled Alexei. "But it doesn't look like any of you can fight anymore. So I suppose I'll do the deed myself."

"Stay away...!" cried Takeshi as Alexei drew his sword, he walked towards him but was suddenly decapitated by the Ninja Assassin class servant. His head stared at her, a genuine shocked look on his face.

He respawned, "Just what do you think you're doing?" asked he to the Assassin. 

"I knew he'd betray us!" shouted Matou, "Where are you Kunz?!"

"Now, can you keep up with me?" asked the hooded Assassin, he jumped forward and began to slash away at the bearded Rider, "Chronos Rose!" he then appeared behind him.

"You piece of...!" gurgled the Rider before he was shot right through the head, "In this...our end...?" those where his last words, he faded away into nothingness.

"C-Columbus?!" shouted Matou. "How dare you-!" before he knew it, his hand was lopped off. "GAH!?" It was the ninja. At this point Emiya had returned and saw Shinji without his hand. 

"What is going on?" asked Emiya

"Morozov! get Gilgamesh to fire his Noble Phantasm again!! Kill them!!!" screamed Shinji. "Look at what that bitch did to my hand!!" 

"No, I don't think I will." Alexei was quick to stab Shinji in the stomach.

"SHINJI!" screamed Emiya, he was going to run forward, but the hooded one stopped him, "What are you-"

"Don't get any closer... He'll live..."

"That voice..."

"We'll talk later."

"W-what are you..." asked Shinji, he began to bleed from his mouth as Alexei stared at him blankly.

"I'm done with you, you'll never acquire the mage craft you yearn for. You've simply outlived your usefulness as you cannot even shoot correctly. Goodbye, Mr. Matou." he pulled the blade out. Shinji let out a whimper as he fell to the ground. "I will take you, I can be a much better master than that fool."

"I accept." said the gigantic rider. 

"Then the contract is sealed." he turned back to Takeshi, "I'll let you have the other Rider. Take it as a gift, for our little family reunion, we will meet again Cousin. We are destined to see each other again. When that happens, I suppose I can tell you more about my wish. Until then, do svidaniya." said he. All of his servants dematerialized and he flew off into the night. Only the female rider was left there, looking at them and then her fallen Master.

Takeshi looked on as he saw Alexei disappear into the night.

"What the hell...? First you attack us, then you help us?" asked Jeanne to the Assassins.

"You've got a lot of nerve." growled Nobunaga.

"Please, you can hardly stand." mocked the Assassin in a dress. 

"Enough, why did you help us?" asked Takeshi.

"Our Master ordered it, he said that you were valuable, and that he couldn't align with Morozov anymore."

"But why did you attack my servants first?"

"We had to. It was our goal to look like we were still allied to them." stated the ninja, "Our apologies."

"So, if that's the case, where is your master?" asked Artoria, getting back up.

"Yeah, where the hell is the guy who ordered you to shoot me?" asked the Lancer.

"He is somewhere safe, it isn't time for you to meet him yet." said the hooded one. "We're being ordered back, take the Rider. We'll meet again. Let's go." he threw down some smoke. It was as if they all just disappeared, they were gone without a trace.

"This whole night was a disaster. We failed..." said Mordred.

Takeshi limped over to the Rider, who was next to her master's body. "What are you doing?"

"He is still alive..." said she. "Please... he can be saved..."

"I'll take him to a hospital." said Emiya, "Give him here."

"Oh thank you! Thank you..." said she. Emiya picked up his body and began to walk off but looked at Takeshi.

"That hooded Assassin, I want to talk to you about him later."

"Got it, see you then Emiya."

"Enough with that, call me Shirou, Takeshi."

"See you later, Shirou." he jumped off, Takeshi looked at the Rider, "Why? Why do you want someone like him to be saved? I read his mind, he's a despicable individual."

"But not beyond salvation. I can see your eyes, you've done so many things in your long, long life. Many of them sinful, but you are also not beyond salvation. I simply believe he can still be saved."

"I see, in that case, allow me to save you."

"Hey, hang on!" shouted Jeanne, "Not only do I already hate her because she's one of those saints, but didn't you hear Morozov? He _let_ you have her, you're playing right into his hands again, you idiot!"

"What other choice do I have Jeanne? We need as many servants on our side as possible, or we don't stand a chance against them. This isn't about if I'm dancing on his palm, it's about making him regret letting me live." 

"Tch! Whatever! Do what you want if you wanna die so bad!" she walked backward, Takeshi froze up for a moment. Musashi noticed. 

"Takeshi?" she asked, "Something the matter?" 

"No, it's nothing. Let's get this underway. Will you fulfill this contract with me as your new master?"

"I do. You now maintain my body. I am yours to command, Master. I am Martha, just Martha." responded the Rider, now dubbed Martha.

"Welcome, Martha, the contract is sealed. Now let's get out of here."

"Brother!"

"Takeshi!" 

Takeshi looked to see Margaux and Akira, "You two..."

"Seems you're mostly okay. But, looks like we failed." said Margaux.

"At least we're all alive." said Akira, "Raikou!" he shouted. He ran towards an injured Raikou, and they embraced as a parent and child would.

"I called evac, they'll be here shortly, don't worry, we'll try again." stated Margaux.

"Alright then."

And so, the battle ended, it was a complete disaster, this outcome was nowhere near what Takeshi had wanted. But through all of the revelations and sudden twists he had experienced throughout the night, there was one that particularly made him feel strange. For all of his life, death was never really a problem for him. Until now. No matter how many times he died in the past, he knew he could come back. But now, he realized that Alexei could kill him, permanently, and for some reason, it terrified him. One would think dying all those times would've prepared him for a real death, but that was far from the reality. For no matter how many times he died, he had yet to experience the unknown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only his first loss.


	16. Chapter 14: Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over. It would seem a new fear has laid it's cold hands onto Takeshi. But that is not all, they have lost, Takeshi, Margaux, and Shirou must decide what to do next, and perhaps try to find out the intentions of the Master of Assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a breather chapter.

Takeshi sat on the bed of his room within Margaux's villa. Currently, he was recovering from the battle two nights ago. Today was the day that they would go back to Japan, and he really couldn't wait. The past day they spent scouting around for any signs of the Master of Assassin or Alexei, but it seemed the servant's words rang true, now really wasn't the time for them to meet. Takeshi looked at his wounds, thanks to Nightingale's treatment, they were healing faster than any normal human. But that was the thing that bothered him, he didn't heal immediately like he was used to. 

His thought process was interrupted by a knock on the door. "C-come in." he called. The door opened up, there stood Nightingale, she came in and began to examine Takeshi.

"Good morning, Thomas, how have you been? Any pain? Any disturbances in your recovery?"

"Not really, your skill helped exponentially, Florence, thank you." 

"Thomas, please do not push yourself too hard. If something were to happen to you..." she stopped, Takeshi looked confused, she never really acted this way back in the Crimean War, "I would be quite sad."

"So it took you this long to say it? Thank you, Florence."

"You are my friend, Thomas, it is natural for me to feel this way." She finished examining him and began to walk away, but stopped. "I nearly forgot, drop your pants."

"Wait what?!"

She chuckled a bit, "I am joking, you are completely sanitary. Mrs. Van de Velde says we leave at night. As long as you do not run into any trouble, then she said it's alright to go into the city. I recommend taking a servant with you, in your condition, fighting is out of the question."

"I will then. Shishou will come with me, I need to talk to her anyway."

"Very well, I will see you later, come back within five hours for another examination, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." she left the room, and Takeshi stood up, he wobbled a bit, but at least he could walk better now. He got dressed and walked out of the room. He saw Musashi, ready to head out. "Shishou!" he called. She turned about and smiled brightly.

"Heya, Takeshi. You wanna come with?" she asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Heard about this place called Little Tokyo, that got me excited and I want to go there to see if they got any udon."

"It'd be my honor to accompany you."

"Aw shucks, Takeshi, you don't have to be so formal. C'mon." Takeshi followed her as they went into the city, since Takeshi was not in any condition to fly, they walked to a street and got on a bus. "You got a curfew?"

"Florence said about five hours before I have to return for another examination." responded Takeshi. He looked at his phone, "It's ten right now, so be back by three."

"Gotcha." she looked out the window. "This place isn't half bad."

They continued to quietly talk until one man approached them, "Excuse me, are you guys Japanese?" asked he.

Musashi looked back at him, "Yes, we are." responded he in English.

"Oh, can you tell me a bit about it?" asked the man.

"Sure." Takeshi explained a few things, after a while, the man thanked him and got off the bus. "Huh, not many people ask me about Japan. Pretty sure he was going to try and tell us to speak English." Takeshi told Musashi, in Japanese again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You meet jackasses everywhere. America is no different, you have assholes talking about a superior race or how since we're in America, we should speak English or whatever."

"There are people like that?"

"Yeah, from what I hear, they're called 'Karen' or 'Kyle' or something like that." Musashi laughed a bit, Takeshi also smiled. "We're here, Shishou." They pulled up to a bustling plaza, and they got off the bus.

"Alrighty! Let's see if this place is like a mini Tokyo." she gave Takeshi a playfully devilish grin, "You're gonna pay for food right?"

"Always have..." sighed Takeshi, but through his apparent annoyed tone, he clearly didn't mind. They walked around the plaza, Musashi seemed to have fun, but Takeshi couldn't help but ignore his feelings. He chose to go with Musashi for a reason, because he could tell her anything. Takeshi went to an anime shop and looked at some manga, he didn't buy them, instead, he bought some model kits. 

"So you're into that stuff?" asked Musashi.

"Yeah, I really like anime and manga in general. But these model kits are for Akira, he really likes building them. A gift, for my little brother. But what should I get for Nanaha and Keita? I want to get them some souvenirs." asked Takeshi.

"Hmm." Musashi suddenly perked up, "You think Nana would like something cute? Like a cat plush?" 

"Yeah. Yeah! I think that could work." Takeshi got a plump looking cat called Pusheen and purchased it on the spot, "Now for Keita. What would that kid like?'

"Well, he stays locked up in his room a lot, but I hear him playing some kind of game a lot. I also sometimes see him in your library, he was looking at your collection of comics and I asked him if he was looking for something. He just said 'Akira', I have no idea what he meant by that. Both boys live with you."

"That's it! I just realized it too! I never bought the collection, I just have the movie. Well, I think I saw it back there." Takeshi gave Musashi to hold onto the stuff and then went back in, moments later, he came out with a box that read "Akira", "I got what we wanted."

"Great, now for lunch, I want to try that udon!"

Moments later, they were sit down, their things beside them. It was out on the patio, many people were conversing, "This place is really like Japan. It's small, and a bit cramped, but I like it."

"This is only the main plaza, there's much more to Little Tokyo than this area."

"That's great to hear." 

A teenage girl walked up, "Have you decided on what you want to order?" she asked in English.

"Y-yes, I wood like dis udon pureesu." responded Musashi in broken English, this made Takeshi snicker. 

"Okay! One udon! And what about you, Sir?"

"Donburi please." responded Takeshi, not a hint of an accent in his English.

"Alright, I'll have your orders right up, anything to drink?"

"Just two waters, no ice."

"Okay, coming right up."

"Thanks." he looked back at Musashi who looked embarrassed, "You spoke a bit of English, Shishou. When did you learn it?"

"I learned a bit from Akira." as they continued to talk, the girl came back with their waters, Takeshi thanked her, but when he looked back at Musashi, her smile was gone. "So? What is it you wanted to talk to me about? I can tell that it's been bothering you. Remember, if anything like this pops up, I want to know."

"You read me like an open book, Shishou. I just can't hide anything from you, can't I?" she shook her head, "Truth is, I'm afraid to die."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as I want to lose my immortality, I don't know why but, ever since I was shot with those bullets, I just can't help but feel so afraid of it all. The fact is that whenever I die, it's a guarantee that I'll come back, but if I were to be killed by those bullets, then I'll just be in the unknown. I don't know what it's like to die permanently, and for someone who likes to know every detail of anything he sets his sights on, it makes it all the more frightening. That make much sense?"

"I completely understand where you're coming from, Takeshi. And I know that I can't just tell to you to stop being scared, that's not what I'm about. It's not fair to you and it's just wrong for me to try and say that kind of thing. I know that you're the kind of person who likes to know everything, and I get why it's scary." she placed her hand on his, "It's alright to be afraid of dying. Even for you, who has yet to die and not come back from it. Is that why you haven't committed suicide? You easily can, Koki Teno can kill you can't it?"

"That's right. I tried once before meeting you and learning from you, but I couldn't do it because I got scared the last second, I tried so hard to forget about that day, and for the most part, I succeeded, but I guess it won't ever be fully gone."

"Look, like I said, it's perfectly fine to be scared of the unknown, it's normal to be scared. I know you technically aren't human, but you sure as Hell look like it and act like it. So I want you to listen." Takeshi nodded. "It's fine to be afraid of anything, but you can't let that fear conquer you. Keep getting back up, and keep moving forward. Got it?"

"Y-yeah. I got it. Thank you, Shishou, I really needed that from you. This fear won't really disappear for a while, but I think this is a start."

"The smallest steps will always lead into the biggest strides, Takeshi, never forget that."

"Your words of wisdom always, touch my heart, Shishou, I am eternally grateful." Takeshi smiled again, and Musashi smiled in return, "Foods here." said he.

"Yay!" 

Takeshi was feeling much better, they ate in much higher spirits after the talk and after they were done, they left the plaza to walk around the city. They saw a tv screen talking about a mysterious incident that apparently happened at night two days ago. As they walked around they heard a very annoying voice.

"We're in America, speak English!" said a middle aged white woman. There was quite the crowd gathering.

"See? That's what I was talking about." said Takeshi.

"Jeez, she _does_ sound annoying." remarked Musashi

"She doesn't know any! She came from Japan!" shouted a boy back in English.

"That voice?" asked Musashi, Takeshi also looked in the direction.

"Well that's no excuse! She should've learned some before coming over."

"I have no idea why you're defending this random woman, go away, little boy!"

"She's my mom! You better leave her alone right now, you old hag!" Takeshi pushed his way through the crowd to see Akira. 

"Akira, it's alright, this insect doesn't bother me at all." said Raikou in Japanese.

"But, Raikou... I can't do that."

"I'm just happy that you see me as your mother. You're a very kind and sweet boy, that is why there is no need to defend me from this vile creature." said she to Akira, she smiled at him, ignoring the Karen. Of course, this royally pissed her off.

"Hey! Ching Chong! I'm not done talking to you! If you're not going to speak English, then I don't know why you're here in America!"

"I have no need to speak you, leave my son and I alone." she said back to the Karen.

"I didn't understand a word you said! SPEAK ENGLISH!!!"

"Would you just fuck off!?" yelled Akira now.

"You little brat! Respect your elders!" the women swung her hand at Akira, but before making contact, Raikou grabbed her wrist, and began to crush it. 

"You..." she growled, "Will NOT! TOUCH HIM!!" she screamed. Though she said it in Japanese, the Karen knew exactly what she was saying. 

"That's it." Takeshi stormed over. 

"Brother!" exclaimed Akira.

"Ah, Takeshi." added Raikou. Letting go of the woman's arm. She made it all dramatic and fell on the floor, as if Raikou had just shoved her.

"What are you doing to my little brother?" Takeshi nearly shouted.

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to me that way! She _attacked_ me!" shouted the Karen as she got back up.

"No no, how dare you! You just tried to hit him! He's just trying to have a nice time with his mom, she just doesn't know any English, what is so wrong with that?! That isn't an issue at all, but you decided that you're so high and mighty that you get to harass a woman and her son, _in public,_ simply because she speaks foreign language!" people shouted in agreement, "Seriously, what is wrong with you? He finally has a mom that loves him, after our parents didn't give enough of a damn, and on his first day with her, you decide 'Oh! Look at me, I can suddenly decide what language people can speak', you make me sick."

"Brother..." uttered Akira, Takeshi snuck in a wink at him. "Yeah, leave me alone!"

"That boy should be raised with his own parents! Not a foreigner!"

People began shouting at her angrily, "All of you are idiots! I'll remember your faces! She attacked _me_! You punks just think you can do whatever-"

A man came out and grabbed her by the shoulders, it was that guy from the bus earlier, "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL MOM!!? YOU ARE JUST SO EMBARRASING!" he screamed, he quickly turned towards Takeshi and his family, "You're the guy from- No. That's not important. I am so sorry for her behavior."

"It's not a problem. I feel a bit bad for you man, good luck."

"Yeah, thanks... I think I'm gonna need it." His mom was still shouting at the top of her lungs, "Let's go!" he hissed, pushing her off. 

"So that was one of those 'Karen' people you mentioned, huh?" asked Musashi, back to speaking Japanese

"Yeah, they are really annoying. On the bright side, I feel a bit better now." he turned to Akira, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Thanks for stepping in brother. But, I'm not saying that was bad, Raikou."

"She was going to harm you Akira, I only did what I had to." responded she.

"Thanks anyway, you're the best."

Raikou now had a big happy grin on her face after hearing that. "Thank you, Akira, Lord Fudo, what would you be doing out here though?"

"Just having some downtime, I should actually be going back. Florence says she has to examine me again. You two can stay out some more, but hey, while we're here." Takeshi put the model kits forward, "This is for you, return before five, okay? We're leaving for Japan soon." 

"Okay, brother." responded Akira as Raikou held onto the kits, they both walked off as Takeshi and Musashi headed back to the villa. 

When the duo arrived, Nightingale thoroughly examined Takeshi one last time, he was more or less healed. They waited a bit more for Akira and Raikou to return, Takeshi would talk to Margaux about the Master of Assassin. Whilst they conversed Shirou came back with Artoria. "Shinji's going to be transferred, his condition has stabilized to the point where he can be moved back to Japan."

"Shirou, why did you save him? He can turn against you again at any time." remarked Artoria.

"I know that, but it would make Sakura sad. As much of a scumbag as he could be, I can't just let him die, especially not killed by a bastard like Morozov. But there's one thing I want to ask you if we've found out anything about the Master of Assassin."

"Unfortunately, we've found out next to nothing. Fact is that his servant meant it when we she said we weren't supposed to meet yet. The only clues of him was two nights ago when they apparently betrayed the Alexei Shinji." Margaux replied, "Speaking of which how is your new servant doing? It seems she doesn't get along with one of your other servants?"

"Understatement of the century, seems that Jeanne really has this gigantic bone to pick with Martha because she's a saint."

"Another thing, your version of Jeanne d'Arc is so different, why is that?"

"I think I managed to summon her because of the presence of me and Alexei, we're somehow twisting the throne. I contacted Chaldea a while back asking about her. Turns out she came into existence in one of the singularities because some guy named Gilles De Rais made it so. This new kind of Grail War is causing weird things to happen, for instance, everyone started out with three servants, but you apparently had five?"

"No, I only started with three. Are you referring to my Valkyries?"

"Yeah. There are three of them, and I'm sensing three magical signatures every time I see them." 

"That is because I split their saint graph into three parts. Albeit put a strain on me some more than it usually would, there's a reason why I didn't take Martha and let you have her. When we beat the Master of Archer, I'll merge them back together again."

"How will that work?" asked Shirou.

"Well, they'll be able to shift. So say Hildr is right there, if I or they so wish it, she can change to Ortlinde, or Thrúd. If that were to happen, it would be like being a whole different person. Think of it as three individuals inhabiting a single body."

"I see." before Takeshi could say anything else, the door opened up, the Lancer came in with Mordred and the Valkyries. "Any sign of the Assassin servants at all?"

"No, not one bit." sighed Mordred. 

"He's really staying hidden. It pisses me off, why the Hell did his servants try to kill us and then try to help us?" cursed the Lancer, she spotted Takeshi, "Oh hey, I almost forgot to tell you, your spear style is really weird, but it's also pretty badass."

"I could say the same to you, except the weird part. Now let me guess here, but are you Caenis by any chance?" asked Takeshi.

"My noble phantasm, huh?" 

"Well, if I hadn't read about your legend, then I wouldn't know, but judging from your reaction, I'm guessing I was spot on?"

"Yeah, you were. What of it?"

"Nothing, just thought it was fair since you know a chunk of my servant's names. So I just thought I would find yours out."

"Whatever. When are we heading back?" asked Caenis. 

"As soon as Akira and the other berserker get back." responded Margaux. "Once we get to Japan, I intend to split up for the time being, assuming the Master of Assassin follows us, I'll contact you if I meet him first."

"Got it.:" Takeshi suddenly got a phone call from Japan, it was from Ryusei. "Ryusei? What's up?" 

"Hey Takeshi, I got some bad news for that Van De Velde woman. I saw some guys in suits asking about her, they asked the staff at her hotel room and even questioned me a bit. Alisa said she recognized that they were something called 'Morozov Corp.' and that this is bad news. Some of my guys got some info, turns out the owner of Morozov Corp. is the Master of Archer."

"I know."

"Oh, well that makes things simpler, those guys are looking for Van De Velde, wanna ask her some 'questions'." said Ryusei.

"Damn, but did they ask anything about me?"

"No, they didn't. Their boss probably knows you own Fudo Inc. so he isn't going to pull a stupid move on your own turf. But tell Van De Velde to watch herself out there. Alisa has some guys who are in America right now, I think they're in L.A, so if you see them, feel free to ask them for 'favors' if you know what I'm saying."

"Alright, thanks for the warning Ryusei."

"No problem man, see you soon."

"Yeah." Takeshi turned to Margaux, "Cancel your plans."

"What? Why?"

"Alexei sent some of his men to Japan, they're searching everywhere for you, did you already check out of the hotel room you were staying at?"

"Yes I did." she replied, "Damn it..." she cursed under her breath. 

"That means you'll have to stay with me, but this definitely puts a wrench in everything." Takeshi thought a bit more, "They'll likely be at the airport, so we can't land your plane there. We'll have to land in another airport, we can travel by car from there."

"Then we land in the city nearest to Fuyuki. We will start immediately, therefore, when Akira returns, we can all be ready to go. Ortlinde, Hildr, Thrúd, when we are in the air, make sure we are not being followed from the outside." said Margaux.

"Avenger, Archer, you two do the same." Takeshi ordered to Edmond and Ishtar. 

It didn't take long for Akira to return with Raikou, he was quickly briefed and was quick to agree on the situation. They quickly got the belongings they bought with them and quickly got into the limousine. The servants all stayed materialized in case of attack, however, the Valkyries, Edmond, and Ishtar were in their spirit forms, outside the car. When they got to the airport, the servants dematerialized. Walking through the airport they spotted some Morozov Corp. goons, but Takeshi spotted the Ice Brotherhood members. They spotted him and made eye contact, Takeshi gestured at the Morozov guys who were on the verge of spotting Margaux. 

They nodded and went to harass the goons, this was their chance to get to their jet. Luckily, they made it without being spotted by goons. Margaux showed her certification and was escorted to her plane. She saw it surrounded by airport staff members and almost panicked, but it turned out they were disguised Brotherhood members standing guard. Takeshi thanked them and just like that, they took off. The servants rematerialized and were in the jet, watching for disturbances in the sky. The servants who were outside also showed themselves and flew alongside the plane.

"We should make it back to Japan within twelve hours. Morozov shouldn't be following us, but we'll still have to land in a different airport." stated Margaux.

Shirou looked outside to see the servants flying alongside the plane, well, not all of them. Ishtar was actually sitting on the plane's wing. Takeshi looked at the outside, Edmond flew normally, and he even saw one of the Valkyries, he believes Hildr trying to socialize with him. "If you don't mind me asking Margaux, what is your wish should you get the grail?" 

She looked back at him and merely asked, "What's yours?" she retorted.

Takeshi hesitated for a moment, he remembered that if he had this wish granted, he would die permanently eventually, but he swallowed his fear for the time being. "To lose my immortality, and be able to live normally."

Margaux smiled, "I see, for someone like you, I suppose that's reasonable. But I won't be telling you my wish, this one is a secret. Maybe I'll tell you when we have to fight once again."

"How do you know if the grail is even the real deal this time?" asked Shirou, cutting in, "This might just be some kind of world ending device all over again."

Both Takeshi and Margaux stopped, Shirou was right in a way but luckily, Merlin was there. "Worry not, Shirou." said he, "I myself was shown it. In fact, I saw it. Before I was summoned from the Tower of Avalon, I caught a glimpse of it, and from it, I knew. When it showed itself, it was as if my mind was filled for information, it's the truth. This is the Grail Artoria sought years ago." 

"So it's true then..." responded Artoria.

"Hell yeah! I can achieve my wish!" yelled Mordred happily. 

"Heh, assuming you don't die." teased Caenis.

"Oh you wanna go?" They looked like they were going to fight, Takeshi was going to try and break this up, but Margaux stopped him.

"Can't you tell? They're just being friends." Takeshi sat back down, "You look exhausted, you should rest, there are a few beds in the rear cabin."

"Thanks for the offer, I think I will." Takeshi stood up and went to the back. There he saw two beds, Akira was in one of them, fast asleep. Raikou was reading a book next to his bed, and Nightingale was cleaning the other one. 

"Ah, Master. Do you need to rest as well?" asked Raikou.

"Yeah, I'm quite tired." replied Takeshi. 

"Then this one is perfect for you. I just finished cleaning it, go to sleep. You will be woken up when we land." said Nightingale. 

Takeshi climbed into the bed, "Thanks Florence, you're as helpful as usual."

"Good night." Takeshi went to bed, his eyelids heavy, and his mind, drifting away into slumber. 

*Later*

"Lè Lè, Lè Lè. it's time to wake up, called a voice. Takeshi's eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them sleepily. "We're back in Japan, it'll be a bit of a drive from the airport, so we best get going." said Liang.

"That was a great nap..." yawned Takeshi, he stood up and began walking out of the plane. He was back in Japan, and the sun shown bright, it was the morning and the land of the rising sun definitely lived up to it's name. He saw that the other servants had dematerialized, he could sense them, they were guarding a Shimada Syndicate car, Margaux stood outside of it. He walked over to the car, Akira and Shirou were in it as well, "Hey there Brother."

"Take us to Fudo Castle." said Takeshi.

"Gotcha." replied the driver.

"We have to make a new plan." stated Margaux, "We'll do that when we get back to your castle." 

"Agreed."

The drive back proved to be a bit long, but not too long. Once they returned to the castle, Juichi was there to welcome them and grabbed the items that were bought back. "The children will return from school soon, I believe they will be happy, Lord Fudo."

"Thank you Juichi."

"You should all rest, the baths have been prepared."

"Thanks pops! Man, a bath is gonna feel real good!" said Mordred as she stretched. She and the other female servants went to the bath. The only one who didn't go was Margaux, who said that she preferred showering. The males all went to the other bath. As they bathed, Takeshi helped wash Akira's back, Shirou helped wash Takeshi's, and Merlin helped wash Shirou's. They all looked at Edmond, who was sitting away from them and they grinned. 

"Do not even think about it..." he said, clearly, he didn't want to be washed by them.

The splash from the tackle could be heard from the women's bath.

"They're bein' pretty noisy aren't they?"

"I think the four are ganging up on Edmond." said Jeanne.

"Boys will be boys. I believe the saying goes." said Martha.

"On the other hand, would you _not_ sit next to me?" she spoke to Martha.

"Where else would I sit then?" asked she in response.

"Somewhere else! I don't need a woman of faith near me!"

"Ha! This is fun!" laughed Caenis.

"What was that you bitch?! What's funny?" 

"Now, now, we should all be nice here. We're allies, are we not?" asked Raikou. "Miss. Musashi? Is something the matter?" 

"N-no, just... wow... that's an incredible size..." said Musashi in complete awe. 

Mordred gritted her teeth a bit, "Jealous, Sir Mordred?" asked Artoria.

"Hell no! What're you talking about?!" she responded.

"I find that hard to believe." Mordred began trying to debate Artoria, all the while Caenis roared with laughter.

The female servants all conversed with each other and laughed, on the other side, Edmond was finally washed and looked mortified, "They're making quite the racket." remarked Shirou.

"Hmph, girls will be girls. Although they're women." responded Takeshi.

After the bath was over, Takeshi walked through the halls of the castle. He went out to a balcony to see Edmond there, he was smoking a cigarette. "Edmond." called Takeshi.

"What do you want, Master?" asked he.

"One of those sticks please." 

"You smoke?" asked Edmond as he pulled out his box, Takeshi took one and flicked it a bit. 

"Every now and then, I've always managed to quit though." Takeshi stuck it in his mouth, Edmond then lit it for him. He coughed a bit, "Heh, look at me, smoking while my lungs have just healed. Man, I haven't done this in a while, think about like, four or five years. So this is what you've been spending your pocket money on." said he as he took a puff.

"These are luxury items. So, what do you want to talk about? That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Yeah, you know me too well. To be upfront about it, I don't think I'd be able to fight Margaux."

"Oh? Where did this come from?" asked Edmond, now curious.

"Well, now that I've slept under the same roof as my enemy, ate with my enemy, and no matter how much I tried not to, bonded with my enemy, it's a whole lot harder to even think of her as an enemy now."

"You've killed countless people, but if you can't kill her, then we will do it."

"But see that's the thing, I somehow don't feel like she's an enemy anymore. I read her mind, she had a husband once. His name was Gérald, and that villa we stayed at, it belonged to him. The reason why we didn't see him at all was because he's dead. They loved each other so much, and one day, he was taken from her due to his illness. This war is her only chance to see her husband again. Pair that with the fact that I can tell Liang cares a great deal for her, so I feel like I'd be betraying her as well. I know I'd usually say that there are people I want to bring back too, but this time, I made the unfortunate mistake of seeing her as a friend, and now even thinking of her as an enemy is hard."

"So that's why you're smoking. That is something I do not know the answer to. I walk a path beyond love and hate, so I cannot understand her feelings. Nor do I understand yours. However, I will only say this. I don't know the right choice, never have, so just make yours and stick with it."

"Right, thanks for the cigarette." said Takeshi. He now had a lot on his mind to think about, he just wanted to stand there some more though. 

"You can go now."

"No, I think it's nice to have someone I can talk to. May I have another?" 

"Tch, get your own." said he as he pulled his box out again, he grabbed one for himself.

"Can't, Florence would likely see them. She'll probably already smell them off of us." Takeshi said, grabbing the new one, Edmond lit his and then Takeshi's. 

They stood there, feeling the wind for a bit longer, until someone appeared behind them. 

"Takeshi, it's time for a new plan." said Margaux.

"Alright then." Takeshi put out the cigarette, Edmond stayed at the balcony. "So, what brilliant plan have you come up with now?"

"We're going to track the Master of Assassin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Takeshi smokes from time to time.


End file.
